Le mariage du Paradis et de l'Enfer
by Cristal noir
Summary: Cette histoire est une traduction de The Marriage of Heaven and Hell qui a été faite par Vivianmagic. Un Hiru/Mamo vraiment plein de finesse! A lire absolument!
1. Chapter 1

_Cette fanfic ne m'appartient pas. Son auteur est anglais et se nomme Vivian et je le remercie de tout mon cœur d'avoir accepté ma proposition de traduire cette fanfic avec autant d'enthousiasme. __( If you read it, thank you very much Vivian !)._

_Les personnages appartiennent au manga eyeshield 21 et les deux personnages inventés (qui viendront plus tard dans la fic) appartiennent à Vivian._

_En espérant que vous apprécierez autant que moi cette fanfic que je trouve tout simplement incroyable._

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

Le mariage du Paradis et de l'Enfer.

Proposition.

C'était leur 1278ème rendez-vous. (le nombre est totalement pris au hasard)

« Hiruma-kun,» demanda Mamori curieusement « depuis combien de temps sommes-nous ensemble ? »

« 5 ans 7 mois 13 jours 8 heures 29 minutes et 46 secondes pour être exact. »

« Est-ce que tu as juste dis ça pour te faire bien voir ? » dit Mamori sceptiquement.

Hiruma haussa des épaules : « Tu as une fucking meilleure réponse ? »

« Je ne supporte tout simplement pas lorsque tu agis avec cette… cette façon qui t'es propre et que je trouve dure à décrire. »

« A chaque fois que tu t'en vas en disant des choses comme « J'en ai assez Hiruma-kun » ou « Si tu continues à faire ça, c'est fini ! », ça prouve que tu es une fucking menteuse. » Hiruma finit sa remarque avec un rictus.

Mamori fit une grimace : « Alors, mon retour constant auprès de toi fait de moi une femme ridicule ? »

« Comme si ça m'importait… » Hiruma regarda au loin, mais continua à tenir sa main.

« Bien. Malgré tout le temps qu'on passe ensemble, ce ne sera jamais assez… Tu te souviens de _ce_ jour Hiruma-kun ? » Elle posa gentiment sa tête sur son épaule.

Hiruma resta silencieux pendant quelques secondes avant de dire : « Tu veux dire _ce_ fucking stupide jour… »

FLASHBACK-

C'était leur dernier jour chez les Devils Bats. En ce temps, l'équipe avait finit la coupe du monde avec tous leurs rêves réalisés et c'était le temps pour les secondes années de quitter l'équipe.

Une soirée d'au revoir avait été organisée par Suzuna et Sena pour Hiruma, Musashi, Kurita, Yuki, l'invisible Ishimaru (désolé pour ça), et bien sûr, Mamori.

Le local était bruyant comme l'enfer lorsque les 3 frangins prirent trois pistolets à eau et tirèrent avec. Hiruma fut le seul à ne pas rejoindre cette partie. Il partit avant que quiconque l'ait remarqué.

Mais Mamori le vit partir et le suivit directement.

« Hiruma-kun, où vas-tu ? La fête n'est pas encore finie. »

« Fucking chewing-gum, j'en ai plus» répondit-il sans se retourner.

Mamori sourit et le rattrapa. « Tu sais quoi Hiruma-kun ? » Elle sortit un paquet de chewing-gum de sa poche. « Tiens. Et oui, ils sont sans sucre »

« Donc je pense que tu vas me demander une cargaison de fucking choux à la crème en retour ? »

« Tu ne peux pas dire « merci » au lieu de te moquer pour montrer ta gratitude ? »

Hiruma laissa juste apparaître un petit rictus.

Ils marchèrent vers le terrain de sport et s'assirent sur l'herbe côte à côte. La nuit était incroyablement claire et la lune était aussi belle que de coutume.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu penses de la fête Hiruma-kun ? »

« Bien, fucking bien »

« Je croyais que ta façon de dire était « Terrifiant ! », « Magnifique ! », « Fabuleux ! » »

« Si tu le dis »

« Suzuna et Sena ont vraiment essayé de rendre la fête amusante. Mais quelque soit la façon dont elle se déroule, lorsque la partie sera finie, il nous restera quand même à dire adieu à l'équipe. » Mamori soupira lorsque son nez commença à couler.

Hiruma ne dit rien jusqu'à ce que le son des pleurs de Mamori parvienne à ses oreilles aiguisées.

« Es-tu en train de fucking pleurer, fucking manager ? »

« Désolé, Hiruma-kun, vraiment désolé. » Mamori s'excusa pendant qu'elle séchait ses larmes. « Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. J'ai déjà pleuré la nuit dernière en pensant que si ça devait encore m'arriver, ce ne serait pas ce soir. Mais… Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. »

« Le fucking nabot prendra soin de l'équipe. Arrête de t'en faire. » Hiruma s'allongea dans l'herbe, regardant le ciel étoilé.

« Je ne m'inquiète pas au sujet de l'équipe, Hiruma-kun. Je ne peux juste pas m'imaginer ce que ce sera si je ne suis plus la manager et toi plus le quaterback. »

« Les choses fucking changent, Anezaki. »

« Je le sais. Oh, je suis si émotive ! » Mamori couvrit son visage avec ses deux mains et laissa échapper un rire « Comment est-ce que tu viens de m'appeler, Hiruma-kun ? »

« Anezaki. Quoi ? Tu viens juste de me dire que tu n'es plus la fucking manager. »

Mamori soupira. « Et bien, je crois que ce nom va me manquer… C'est drôle, n'est-ce pas ? J'étais si révoltée par ce nom mais maintenant, je le trouve un peu, un peu mignon… Mais tu ne m'appelleras plus jamais manager. A partir de demain, nous serons juste camarades de classe. Plus des coéquipiers. »

Les deux restèrent silencieux pendant un moment avant que Mamori se mette soudainement à fredonner un rythme doux en tapant l'herbe de ses doigts. Hiruma prit le chewing-gum qu'elle lui avait donné et se mit à le mâcher pendant que son autre main errait. Leurs deux mains se rencontrèrent. Le résultat était clair, ils pouvaient chacun sentir la chaleur de l'autre main.

Mais aucun des deux n'enleva sa main pendant que leurs doigts s'entrelaçaient lentement. Cela faisait un moment que les deux contenaient leurs sentiments. C'était étrange qu'ils ne se sentent pas du tout mal à l'aise.

-FIN DU FLASHBACK-

« Tu avais tort, Anezaki, » Hiruma sortit son fameux sourire, « nous n'étions pas que des fucking camarades de classe. »

« D'accord, j'admets. » Mamori sourit et mit sa tête sur son torse. « Je t'aime, Hiruma-kun .»

«Maintenant, c'est la fucking partie la plus stupide de la soirée. » remarqua Hiruma.

« Tu es un salaud à sang froid, Hiruma-kun. »

« On dirait que notre adorable prof Anezaki est en rogne. » Hiruma rit et l'approcha de son visage.

« Arrête ça, Hiruma-kun, je suis enseignante ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passerait si un de mes élèves passe par là et me voit ainsi ? »

Hiruma fronça des sourcils : « Comme si j'en avais quelque chose à faire… » Et il l'embrassa. C'était leur 8459ème baiser.

Mamori fut complètement silencieuse durant le trajet du retour.

« Nous sommes ensemble depuis 5 ans 7 mois 13 jours 8 heures 29 minutes et 46 secondes plus les 15 minutes et 17 secondes que nous venons de passer, et tu me fais la tête pour t'avoir embrassée dans cette fucking rue ? »

Mamori ne répondit pas.

Hiruma la regarda. « Anezaki » appela-t-il, « veux-tu fucking m'épouser ? »

Mamori tourna directement la tête vers lui et le dévisagea sous le choc. « Est-ce que tu viens juste de… me demander en mariage ? »

« Es-tu fucking sourde ? »

« Non ! »

« Alors, tu n'as qu'à me donner ta fucking réponse ! »

« Pourquoi dois-tu utiliser le mot f- dans chaque phrase que tu dis ? Si tu veux que je t'épouse, essaye d'utiliser un langage correct au moins une fois dans ta vie ! »

« Si tu veux un langage correct, tu n'as qu'à te marier avec un fucking professeur de littérature ! Dis-moi simplement que je suis le seul homme de la Terre que tu voudrais épouser. »

Mamori se mit immédiatement en colère. « Tu n'es pas capable de me demander poliment alors que je suis la seule femme dans le monde qui, actuellement, veut épouser un homme comme toi ! »

« Tu viens juste de dire fucking oui. » Hiruma sourit, amusé par la simplicité de sa victoire.

« J'ai _quoi ?_ » Mamori souffla, puis elle enfouit sa tête dans ses bras. « C'est ta victoire, Hiruma-kun. »

Et c'est ainsi qu'un ange accepta d'épouser un démon.

-Omake 1- Comment les autres hommes ont fait leur proposition.

Koutarou et Julie :

Julie décrocha sur son portable : « Allô ? »

« Regarde par la fenêtre Ju ! »

« Est-ce que c'est toi Koutarou ? » Julie mit sa main sur sa hanche.

« Soulève juste tes rideaux ! » la pressa-t-il.

« Comment sais-tu que mes rideaux sont… » Dès la seconde où elle souleva les rideaux, un ballon de football passa par sa fenêtre avec une bannière disant : « Epouse MOI, Ju ! ».

« C'est incroyablement élégant, n'est-ce pas ? » s'exclama-t-il tout excité.

Julie resta silencieuse pendant un moment avant de crier au téléphone, « Arrête de faire des choses stupides, imbécile ! »

« Je prends ça pour un oui, Ju ! » Ignorant complétement ses reproches, il s'écria encore une fois « C'était élégant ! ».

Et il avait raison.

Rui et Megu :

Megu sortit de son immeuble et trouva une bande de motards qui lui bloquait le chemin. Elle savait à quelle bande appartenait les motards. Il semblerait que Rui ait planifié quelque chose.

Juste à ce moment-là, une voiture de course de couleur vive se stoppa devant elle.

« A quoi sert tout ça ? » demanda Megu.

« Tu aimes la voiture ? » demanda à son tour Rui, à l'intérieur de la voiture.

« Elle est plutôt chaude ». _(belle quoi…)_

« Bien. Tu la veux ? » la tenta-t-il.

« Tu veux me corrompre dans une affaire ? » Megu avait senti le ton inhabituel qu'abritait sa voix.

Rui rit. « Je ne peux vraiment rien te cacher, n'est-ce pas ? Bon ben, tu sais ce que tu dois dire si tu veux réellement ce bébé. »

« Alors je suis supposée dire « Oui, je veux épouser cette voiture » ? »

« J'ai mon oui »

Ils se marièrent directement dans la voiture. Il n'y eut jamais de vrai mariage.

Marco et Maria :

Les deux étaient dans leur source privée, profitant de la chaleur.

« Tu vas essayer mon nouveau cola maison, n'est-ce pas, Maria ? »

« Tu veux me faire faire une crise cardiaque ? » Elle le regarda froidement.

Marco éclata de rire : « Ne me regarde pas comme ça, beauté. Essaye-le simplement. »

« Dieu sait ce que tu es capable de… » Elle ouvrit la bouteille qu'il lui tendait et commença à boire. « Je ne trouve aucune différence… »

« Bois-le juste doucement »

C'est à ce moment que Maria sentit un glaçon entrer dans sa bouche, glaçant sa langue.

« N'avale pas le glaçon, suce-le avec ta langue. »

Maria lécha le cube dans sa bouche de nombreuses fois et sentit quelque chose de froid à la forme d'une bague qui ne fondait pas. Elle la sortit de sa bouche. C'était effectivement une bague avec un diamant.

« Epouse-moi, Maria. »

Comment une fille pourrait-elle refuser une proposition si romantique ?

Taka et Karin :

Les deux étaient en train de marcher le long de la rivière lorsque Taka demanda soudainement : « Est-ce que j'ai déjà loupé une balle que tu m'as lancée ? »

« Je ne crois pas » répondit Karin.

« Alors, si je te lance quelque chose, est-ce que tu vas le rattraper ? »

Karin était perplexe mais acquiesça tout de même. « Pourquoi ? J'essaierai. Mais je ne sais pas si j'y arriverai. J'espère que ce n'est pas quelque chose qui coûte cher.»

« Ne t'en fais pas, Karin. » la rassura-t-il avant de courir environ 20 mètres plus loin.

« C'est parti ! » cria-t-il quand un petit objet s'envola de sa main.

Karin n'était absolument pas prête pour ça mais sauta rapidement et L'ATTRAPA !

C'était une petite boîte noire avec des rubans d'argent vers l'extérieur.

« Regarde à l'intérieur ! » Taka revenait en courant.

Karin ouvrit la boîte et, devinez quoi, il y avait une bague luisante à l'intérieur.

Sena et Suzuna :

C'était la première fois que Sena invitait Suzuna à un restaurant aussi raffiné.

« Ce n'est même pas mon anniversaire aujourd'hui, Sena ! » fit-elle surprise.

« Je sais, je sais. Je pensais juste que nous pourrions profiter d'un peu de romance de temps en temps. »

« Mais tu n'étais pas obligé de m'amener ici ! Dieu, ça doit être le plus cher restaurant de Tokyo ! » Suzuna ne put que s'émerveiller de toutes les décorations luxueuses qui se trouvaient autour d'elle.

Sena se mordit la lèvre, se souvenant de la prochaine étape. « Est-ce que, Est-ce que tu aimerais un peu de musique, Suzuna ? »

« Bien sûr » répondit-elle, toujours perdue dans ces merveilles.

Mais une fois que le violoniste se tint à côté de leur table, Sena oublia encore une fois la prochaine étape.

« Pourquoi as-tu l'air si sérieux, Sena ? As-tu pris froid ? »

Sena secoua la tête, souriant froidement.

« Mais tu n'as pas l'air bien. Tu veux partir ? »

« Non, non, Suzuna… C'est juste… » Il alla directement à la dernière étape, abandonnant les autres se trouvant entre, surtout qu'il en avait oublié pas mal. « Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu veux m'épouser, Suzuna ? »

_J'aurai dû savoir que tous ces trucs romantiques étaient une mauvaise idée… pensa Sena._

Suzuna était sous le choc. « Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire, Sena ? »

« Il vient de demander si vous vouliez l'épouser. » répondit le violoniste. « Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un aussi nerveux que lui. »

Suzuna dit finalement oui, après plusieurs minutes de cris de joie, ce qui n'avait pas du tout été prévu par Sena.

« Je méritais une meilleure proposition.» Mamori soupira en se rappelant de quelles manières les autres gars avaient fait leurs demandes. « C'est comme si tu m'avais demandé de t'épouser sur le coup, sans réfléchir. Tu n'as rien prévu du tout ! »

« J'étais juste intéressé pas le fucking résultat. »

Il avait raison. Elle n'avait rien à dire puisqu'elle avait déjà dit oui.

« Tu es un homme horrible ! » grommela-t-elle. Mais secrètement, elle sourit de soulagement.

_ J'espère que ce début d'histoire vous a plu et aussi que ma traduction est compréhensible! J'avoue qu'en anglais, les fucking d'Hiruma sont beaucoup plus facile à caser qu'en Français d'où les expressions parfois bizarres... Je m'en excuse mais je veux garder le nombre de fucking que Vivian a mis._

_ J'aimerais de nombreux commentaires, non pas pour moi qui n'ai aucun mérite, mais pour le petit génie qui a créé cette fic (Vous le verrez plus tard ce n'est que le début!)._

_ Merci d'avoir lu cette fic! A très bientôt j'espère!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Et voici le deuxième chapitre ! J'espère ne pas vous avoir trop faits attendre ! Je ne vous embête pas plus ! Bonne lecture !_

2. La Préparation

« Yah, ça a dû être surprenant pour toi, Mamori-neechan ! » dit Suzuna avec envie, « J'espère que Sena peut être aussi direct avec ce qu'il veut. »

Les deux étaient dans un magasin pour mariage.

« Non, c'était plus comme une blague que comme une surprise. » corrigea Mamori, « Est-ce que tu peux imaginer, Suzuna ? Nous venions juste d'avoir une petite dispute et il m'a soudainement demandé de l'épouser ! Ça n'a aucun sens ! Je continue à douter de sa sincérité. Je crois que l'idée lui a traversé l'esprit et qu'il l'a exprimé tout haut. Mon Dieu, pourquoi est-ce que j'ai dit oui... »

« D'après Yoi-nii, tu n'as jamais dit oui. »

« C'est vrai… Mais d'une certaine façon, j'ai montré que j'allais le faire. De toute manière, qu'est-ce que tu penses de cette robe ? »

« Magnifique ! » Suzuna en fit des éloges, admirative, « j'espère que la mienne sera aussi belle que celle-ci ! »

« Mais ton mariage a eu lieu il y a trois mois… Tu continues à te comporter comme une adolescente. » Mamori se tourna de nombreuses fois et s'observa dans le miroir.

« Où sont les autres, Suzuna ? » Mamori se rappela qu'elle avait invité les autres managers ainsi que Karin à manger ce jour-là.

Suzuna prit son téléphone portable : « Ce n'est pas encore 10 heures, Mamori-neechan. Je suis sûre qu'elles seront bientôt là. Oh, et Wakana-chan a dit qu'elle ne pourrait pas venir aujourd'hui. Elle était très occupée ces derniers temps. »

Pendant que les deux femmes parlaient, Karin se rua à l'intérieur. « Désolée ! Je suis en retard ? J'ai oublié de prendre ma montre… Désolée pour vous avoir fait attendre ! » Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'excuser.

« Non, tu es en avance par rapport aux autres. » la rassura Mamori. « Allez Karin, ceci est ce pour quoi tu es là. J'ai besoin de tes yeux d'artiste. Qu'est-ce que tu penses de cette robe ? » Et elles discutèrent joyeusement.

Julie arriva, accompagnée de Maria. « Hey, déjà prête ? Combien de robes as-tu déjà essayées ? » Julie marcha jusqu'à Mamori et commença à sentir la texture de la robe avec sa main.

« Ouah, Maria, tu portes un nouveau rouge-à-lèvres ! » remarqua Mamori l'inhabituelle couleur rouge foncé sur ses lèvres.

Maria hocha de la tête « Hum-hum, nouveau produit, rouge-à-lèvres goût cola. Seulement disponible pour moi, désolée. »

« Alors Marco a récemment travaillé dans son laboratoire secret, n'est-ce pas ? » dit Julie en riant.

Maria hocha de la tête une nouvelle fois : « Mais j'ai des doutes sur le but de ce rouge-à-lèvres. Je crois qu'il préfère le goût du rouge-à-lèvres au baiser lui-même… »

Et elles repassèrent aux vêtements.

« As-tu déjà acheté un voile, Mamori ? » demanda Julie, « Sinon, je te prête le mien. »

Mamori secoua immédiatement sa tête. « J'en ai déjà un, merci.» Mais elle mentait pour éviter que Julie ne lui prête un ensemble de vêtements des années 70. Non pas qu'ils étaient moches, Julie était magnifique dedans. Mais elle pensait qu'ils lui seraient trop petits pour elle. Et plus important, Hiruma allait détester.

Hiruma ouvrit la porte « Qu'est ce vous fucking foutez là ? »

Derrière se tenaient Musashi, Kurita, Sena et Monta.

« On n'a pas le droit de te rendre visite quand tu es seul ? »

Hiruma ignora Musashi et poussa Kurita du bras. « Prends la porte de derrière, fucking gros lard, elle est plus large. »

« Désolé, Hiruma… »

Finalement, ils furent tous assis dans le salon avec une coupe de café dans les mains.

« Tu sais pourquoi nous sommes venus sans t'avertir ? » demanda Musashi.

Hiruma sirota son café. « Pour jouer le rôle de ma grand-mère. Dois-je être fucking reconnaissant ? »

« Bien, nous sommes seulement venus pour savoir comment les choses vont. Les bagues sont prêtes ? Anezaki s'est plaint que tu n'avais même pas de bague lorsque tu lui as demandé, c'est vrai ? »

« Fucking vrai. Et les fucking bagues sont prêtes maintenant. »

« Alors tu lui as juste demandé dès que l'idée t'es venue à l'esprit ? »

« Hum-Hum… »

Musashi rit. « C'était un coup de tête. »

Hiruma sortit immédiatement une arme. « Sois franc, fucking grand-père. Tu ne peux pas être simplement venu pour parler de la fucking proposition. »

« Ok, ok, ne sois pas furieux. » Musashi leva ses mains. « Laisse-moi juste te poser une question, Hiruma. Anezaki est-elle la femme la plus belle, la plus généreuse, la plus prévenante que tu aies jamais rencontrée ? »

« Oui, MAX ! »

« Non, je ne t'ai pas interrogé, Monta. »

« Je crois qu'Hiruma a la réponse en tête. Ne le force pas à le dire… » Kurita essayait d'empêcher que la visite ne devienne un interrogatoire tandis que l'atmosphère devenait pesante.

« Bien, tu n'as pas à répondre. » concéda Musashi alors qu'Hiruma le regardait dans un silence mortel. « Mais je suis sûr que tu sais à quel point elle est populaire auprès de ses élèves et de ses collègues. Et à ce jour, ses collègues, en incluant le proviseur, attendent votre mariage avec beaucoup d'impatience mais aussi d'exigences sur « le petit ami d'Anezaki depuis le lycée. » Ils espèrent voir quel homme décent elle va épouser. Mais ils ont simplement faux. »

« Ce qu'on veut te dire, Hiruma, c'est que ce sera des personnes ordinaires alors ne les effraient pas avec tes armes. » prévint timidement Kurita.

Musashi approuva. « Ne tire pas à tout bout de champ sans raison. Tu ne veux pas qu'Anezaki perde son travail à cause de toi. Laisse simplement les invités rentrer chez eux en pensant qu'ils ont assisté a un mariage et non à une exposition d'armes. »

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'Hiruma-san ne parle pas du tout ? » murmura Sena.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'Hiruma se leva d'un bond. « Fini avec ton fucking discours, mamie ? » Il sortit soudainement un autre fusil de nulle part. « Arrête d'interférer avec mon fucking mariage. Tu es le fucking garçon d'honneur mais ça ne signifie pas que tu dois me dire ce que je dois faire. »

Musashi haussa des épaules. « Ok, fais comme si je n'étais pas venu… Oh, pour les décorations, qu'est-ce que tu penses du thème « le Paradis et l'Enfer » ? Cela vous va à merveille. »

Hiruma réfléchit pendant un petit moment. « Je préfère « le palefrenier et le balai ». » _(en anglais, il y a un jeu de mot : « the groom and the broom »)_

Ils s'activèrent tous les deux pour préparer le grand jour.

OMAKE 2 : Comment les autres couples ont préparé leurs mariages :

Kotaro et Julie :

« Alors, Akaba, _ceci _est le groupe que tu as préparé pour notre mariage ? » demanda Julie, suspicieuse.

« Bien sûr, et vous la connaissez tous les deux. » répondit fièrement Akaba. « Le nom du groupe est Blood. Guitariste : moi. Danseur : Mizumachi. Nouveau danseur : Taki. Parmi toutes les personnes que j'ai rencontrées au lycée, ces deux sont les seuls qui suivent au mieux ma musicalité. Je suis sûr qu'on va faire un hit ! » Il remit ses lunettes, confiant.

« Ouais, on est les meilleurs ! » cria Mizumachi.

« Oh, est-ce que tu peux remettre ton T-shirt, s'il te plaît… »

« Ah-ha-ha, ne vous inquiétez pas, mademoiselle ! »

« Non, je ne suis pas inquiète… » Julie se couvrit le visage avec ses mains. « Oh, en passant, où sont les échantillons de vin que tu as acheté ? »

Akaba répondit. « J'ai pensé que ce ne serait pas pratique pour le groupe de jouer avec des bouteilles dans les mains donc je les ai toutes mises dans votre avant cour. »

« Tu as _quoi ?_ » Et avant que Julie le réalise, un grand « ELEGANT ! » vint de l'extérieur et fut suivi de sérieux fracas à intervalles réguliers.

« Kotaro, crétin ! » Julie se rua sur la porte. Mais Kotaro fut le premier à l'ouvrir en criant « Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas dit que les bouteilles étaient remplies ? »

Rui et Megu :

Comme mentionné dans le chapitre 1, il n'y a jamais eu de mariage donc il n'y a jamais eu de préparation.

Marco et Maria :

« Ok, nous devons nous décider aujourd'hui. Qui va être le garçon d'honneur ? Gaou ou Kisaragi ? » Marco se frotta le front tout en mâchouillant un stylo.

Maria semblait elle aussi incertaine. « Tous les deux le mérite. Et ils peuvent tous les deux faire ce travail… Je ne peux pas me décider. »

« J'ai besoin de beaucoup de cola pour me rafraîchir l'esprit. » Marco prit une autre bouteille de cola de son mini-frigo situé sous son bureau. Et quand les bouteilles furent vides, il entoura le nom Kisaragi.

« Mais pourquoi, Marco ? Gaou est aussi bon que… »

Marco raya le nom de Gaou et dit. « Considérant la sécurité de nos bagues… »

« J'ai compris. » soupira Maria. « Laisse-moi regarder le menu. »

Marco lui tendit le menu qu'il avait écrit au brouillon.

« Gâteau du mariage, saveur cola. Chocolat, saveur cola. Salade, saveur cola. Guimauve, saveur cola… Tant pis, dis-moi ce qui n'est pas saveur cola dans cette liste… »

Marco leva ses mains et réfléchit pendant un moment. « Le coca saveur vanille, je pense… »

Taka et Karin :

Taka entra dans le salon de Karin, stupéfait.

« Ouah, je pensais que j'aurais besoin d'engager une armée de stylistes pour la décoration et tout le reste. Mais tu as tout fait toi-même ! » Il était complétement submergé par la beauté du tableau où ils se tenaient tous les deux face à face, se regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Si élégant… Karin, tu es une artiste de génie ! »

Karin peignait toujours sur un escabeau, un plus grand tableau cette fois, avec un seau remplit d'eau à côté d'elle pour laver ses pinceaux.

Elle dit : « Je pense que tu devrais te faire couper les cheveux avant le mariage. Ils sont vraiment trop longs. » C'était comme si elle n'avait pas entendu les compliments de Taka envers elle ce qui le vexa. Et les mots « couper les cheveux » rendirent le sentiment plus intense.

« Pas question que je me coupe les cheveux. Ils sont aussi précieux que mes yeux. »

« Mais tu ne penses pas qu'ils sont trop longs ? J'ai peur que tu puisses t'entraver avec. »

« Pas question que ça arrive et pas question que je me coupe les cheveux. »

Cette attitude dérangeait Karin alors qu'elle essayait durement de se concentrer sur ses dessins. Elle se retourna pour le convaincre mais heurta accidentellement le seau d'eau avec coude et celui-ci tomba de l'escabeau…

« Fais attention, Taka ! »

Taka marcha rapidement pour atteindre le seau mais il perdit soudainement son équilibre et…

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda anxieusement Karin.

« Grâce à mes compétences de receveur, je l'ai eu. » Taka était allongé sur le sol avec le seau dans les mains, pas une goutte n'avait débordée. « Mais j'ai trébuché à cause de mes cheveux… Je crois que j'ai besoin d'un nouvelle coupe de cheveux finalement… »

Sena et Suzuna :

« Garçon d'honneur : Riku. Demoiselle d'honneur : Mamori-neechan. » Suzuna lisait lentement la fin de leur plan pour le mariage. « Est-ce que tu penses qu'on doit laisser aux Devils Bats les deux premiers rangs ? Je veux dire, les laisser s'asseoir avec nos familles puisqu'ils sont comme notre famille. N'est-ce pas Sena ? »

Mais Sena n'avait pas l'air d'avoir fait attention.

« Sena ? Pourquoi tu causes tout seul ? »

« Quoi ? Oh, pardon… J'étais, j'étais en train de penser à tout le processus de la cérémonie. Donc c'est ton père qui t'amène à l'autel. Et après, on allume la bougie ? »

« Non, on se fait la promesse et après, on allume le chandelier. »

« Mon Dieu, je vais être si nerveux… »

« Tu es déjà assez nerveux maintenant, Sena. »

Sena mis sa tête entre ses bras. « Et si je fais quelque chose qu'il ne faut pas ? »

« Calme-toi, regarde-moi dans les yeux et pense à d'autres choses. »

« Et si je me réveillai trop tard ? » dit Sena en grimaçant.

« Mets le réveil et utilise la sonnerie « Ya-ha ! ». »

« Le tien ou celui de Hiruma-san ? »

« Yoi-nii bien sûr. Je ne suis pas sûre que le mien fonctionne réellement. »

De retour au magasin :

« Mamo-neechan, tu ressembles à un élégant cygne ! »

« Ouais, celle-là est parfaite. » dit Karin.

Mais Mamori n'en était pas si sûre. « Avec n'importe quelle tenue que je mettrai, il dira « Hey, un canard géant arrive. » Je ne m'attends pas à ce que cette robe soit assez belle. »

Cette nuit-là, au téléphone.

« Apporte de nombreux extincteurs » ordonna Musashi. « Et mets-les près d'Agon… Mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'il va coopérer… Ok, places-en un près de Kid. Il sera assez rapide si Hiruma sort vraiment ses armes. »

« Mais Musashi, » dit Kurita, « Et si Hiruma découvre tout ? Il va être tellement furieux… »

« La colère ne peut pas être mortelle. Souviens-toi, Kurita, on n'est jamais assez prudent lorsqu'il s'agit de Hiruma. »

_C'est ainsi que se termine le chapitre ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié ! Tout commentaire est le bienvenu et sera bien sûr transmis à l'auteur de la fic. Je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à faire aussi vite la prochaine fois, traduire est extrêmement long ! A bientôt !_


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que vous n'avez pas trop attendu mais je ne suis toujours pas en vacances et les contrôles fusent alors j'ai préféré révisé que traduire (ce qui ne m'a pas servi à grand-chose vu la difficulté des devoirs mes bon…).J'espère que vous me pardonnez et je vous livre sans attendre la suite de cette histoire magnifique. Attention, silence religieux, nous sommes en plein mariage !_

3- Le mariage

La nuit avant le mariage, chez Musashi.

« Ok, écoutez tous ! » Musashi pointait du doigt une carte sur le mur. « Ceci est la vue verticale de l'église.»

« Pour éviter qu'Hiruma fasse partir un feu, nous avons placé 13 extincteurs vers les sièges des invités. Vous voyez ces points ? C'est là qu'ils seront. » expliqua Kurita. 

« Et », ajouta Musashi « J'ai aussi placé 4 pommes de douche cachées dans les plafonds, contrôlées par une télécommande. Ainsi, si un feu se déclenche, nous avons au moins deux manières de l'éteindre. Ouais, est un plan de secours au cas où Hiruma menace les personnes qui doivent se servir des extincteurs… On ne sait jamais.» soupira Musashi.

La pièce était dans un silence complet pendant que les membres des Devils Bat regardaient attentivement la carte. A la fin, Jumonji dit d'une façon très sérieuse « C'est vraiment bien pensé de ta part, grand père. »

Le jour suivant, 2 heures avant le mariage.

« Yoi-nii va être si excité quand il va te voir, Mamo-neechan. » Suzuna observait la belle robe de Mamori. « Même moi je veux t'épouser ! »

« Tu en fais trop, Suzuna. » sourit faiblement Mamori. « Oh, pourquoi personne n'est encore arrivé ? »

« Je vais voir, Mamo-neechan, je pense que je peux entendre du bruit à l'extérieur. N'essaie pas de jeter un coup d'œil, Mamo-neechan, reste à l'étage jusqu'au dernier moment ! »

Suzuna alla donc dehors, mais l'endroit était toujours vide.

« Eh bien, il semblerait qu'il n'y a encore personne. »

Une voix vint d'un coin éloigné : « Suzuna-chan ? »

Suzuna se retourna immédiatement. « Isimaru-san ? Je… Je n'ai pas, euh, depuis combien de temps es-tu là ? »

« Quelques minutes, je t'ai vue sortir du dressing. » répondit-il.

« C'est vrai ? » Elle ne l'avait pas du tout remarqué.

30 minutes avant le mariage, la plupart des invités étant assis.

« C'est le mariage du siècle ! » dit une voix enthousiaste et familière venant de la foule, « Qui aurait pensé que l'ange de Deimon épouserait finalement l'homme le plus effroyable au monde ! Même l'église est d'une blancheur ahurissante ! Qui ne dirait pas que c'est le mariage du paradis et de l'enfer ! Hélas, mes amis ! Maintenant, regarder attentivement ce mariage ! »

« Je pense qu'ils vont commencer à regretter de t'avoir invité, Sanada… » C'était « Bomberhead » (« Bombe sur la tête ») Kumabukuro à côté de « Machine Gun » (« Machine d'Armes ») Sanada.

« J'aurais dû simplement partir baiser une jolie poupée. » Agon s'allongea sur le banc, occupant les sièges des autres invités. « A la place, je suis venu à ce mariage de pacotille, qui est entouré par ces dégoutants bidon rouge. » _(Il parle des extincteurs ^^ )_

« Mais tu es quand même venu. » dit Unsui, « Tu avais envie de venir. »

« Arrête cette merde… »

C'est à ce moment-là que, Marco, qui était assis un rang avant les frères Kongo, se leva et demanda : « Envie de faire un pari ? »

« Quel pari ? » questionna Jumonji. Les autres invités, incluant les Devils Bats, étaient aussi attirés par le pari.

« C'est le mariage d'Hiruma, donc on doit faire un pari sur lui. » Marco sourit. « Hiruma va dire le mot f- pendant son mariage, vrai ou faux ? »

« Vrai MAX ! » répondit rapidement Monta. « Hiruma-san ne serait pas Hiruma-san sans le mot f- ! » Et il plaça son argent sur oui. « 500 yen ! »

« Le singe a raison. » Et les frères Haha placèrent aussi leur mise.

Il semblait que tous les autres invités avaient la même idée.

Mais Marco n'avait pas l'air troublé. Ensuite, Musashi passa par là.

« Hey, Musashi ! » l'appela Marco, « Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? C'est toi qui connais le mieux Hiruma. »

Musashi jeta un regard sérieux sur l'argent empilé sur le côté oui et annonça : « Je parie que non. »

Cela choqua tout le monde.

« Pourquoi, Musashi-san ? » demanda Sena.

Musashi sourit : « Hiruma a une bouche vulgaire, mais il fait aussi attention à Anezaki. Il ne mettra pas de désordre cette fois, j'en suis sûr. Avant ou après le mariage, oui, mais pendant le mariage, non. J'ai confiance en lui. Il est celui qui fait vraiment attention au déroulement du mariage. Croyez-moi, il ne dira pas le mot.» Et il mit sa mise de l'autre côté.

« J'approuve MAX ! » Monta semblait profondément touché. « Hiruma-san ne le dira pas. »

« C'était rapide… » Sena essuya sa sueur. « Devilbat Ghost place-la-mise-sur-NON ! » Ce fut aussi rapide que Monta pour qu'il change d'avis.

« A-ha-ha, gentleman Hiruma pour sûr ! » Vous savez qui a dit ça.

Rapidement, l'argent s'entassa sur le non, laissant vide le côté oui. Mais certains invités n'avaient toujours pas placé leur mise, comme Marco.

« Eh bien, ils sembleraient que les seuls qui ne soient pas sûr de ça sont tous des quaterbacks. » Marco avait raison, Takami, Kid, Unsui, et lui étaient restés sans parier.

« Je parie que oui ! » Une voix étrange vint du tout premier rang. Sena et Monta se levèrent pour voir un vidéophone placé sur le banc.

« C'est Lewis ! Je ne pouvais pas manquer le mariage de ce morveux ! » C'était Clifford, à l'autre bout du monde.

« Alors… » Marco prit rapidement en note, « Combien ? »

« 5000 dollars sur oui, il va le dire. »

« Fascinant ! » remarqua Marco. « Je crois que j'approuve ce qu'il dit. » Et il plaça sa mise.

30 secondes avant le mariage.

Hiruma se tenait debout en mâchant son chewing-gum. La porte au bout de l'allée s'ouvrit brusquement. Il y avait Mamori, son bras enroulé avec celui de son père.

Elle remarqua immédiatement son chewing-gum, mais elle ne pouvait rien dire donc elle signala à Hiruma par la voix des signes: « Pose, ton, chewing, gum ! »

Mais Hiruma l'ignora et lui fit en retour : « Ravi, de, te, voir, Miss, Canne » _(C'est plus joli en anglais : Miss Ducling. ^^)_

Mamori criait mentalement : « Papa, est, un, pilote, avec, des, yeux, vifs. Chewing, gum, disparaître, immédiatement ! » Mais deux secondes après, elle ajouta « Secrètement… »

Et avant qu'ils ne le sachent, le prêtre commença à parler : « Mes très chers amis, nous sommes ici aujourd'hui pour unir Hiruma Yoichi et Anezaki Mamori pour un mariage saint en présence des amis et de la famille. Qui amène cette jeune femme ? »

« Sa mère et moi. » répondit le père de Mamori. Il la relâcha ensuite et l'embrassa sur les joues. « Je t'aime, chérie. »

« Jusqu'à maintenant, c'est un mariage normal. » dit Kurita. « Mais maintenant arrive la plus… »

« La ferme, gros porc ! On essaye d'entendre ! » dirent les frères Haha en se retournant, furieux.

Et le prêtre continua : « Hiruma Yoichi, voulez-vous prendre cette jeune femme pour épouse ? Promettez-vous de l'aimer, de l'honorer et de la chérir pour le meilleur et pour le pire, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ? »

C'était la première fois qu'Hiruma allait ouvrir la bouche (dieu sait comment il a réussi à se débarrasser de son chewing-gum) devant les invités, et tous les yeux étaient sur lui, attendant nerveusement.

« Je » commença Hiruma.

« Faîtes mon Dieu qu'il ne le dira pas ! » priait silencieusement Sena.

« Hiruma, c'est aussi le mariage d'Anezaki, ne dis pas ce putain de mot… » Se tenant à côté d'Hiruma, Musashi pouvait entendre ses propres battements de cœur.

« Non, s'il te plaît, ne le dis pas, NON ! » Les lèvres de Kurita tremblaient.

Hiruma n'avait pas l'air différent lorsqu'il continua. «le fucking veux. »

Le prêtre était assez choqué mais réussit à rester calme, et il se tourna vers Mamori. « Ah, ahem ! Anezaki Mamori, voulez-vous prendre cet homme pour époux ? ? Promettez-vous de l'aimer, de l'honorer et de le chérir pour le meilleur et pour le pire, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ? »

Criant sur Hiruma en imagination, elle répondit gentiment : « Je le veux. »

Musashi prit une grande inspiration et pensa : « Ok, tu l'as dit… Maintenant, il fait que je me concentre sur les autres problèmes… Par exemples tes armes cachées. »

Il était plongé dans ses pensées quand le prêtre répéta la phrase : « Les alliances, s'il vous plaît. » pour la troisième fois.

« Désolé… » Lorsque Musashi tendit les alliances à Hiruma, il pouvait d'une certaine manière sentir Hiruma crier : « Tu ne verras pas l'aube du prochain jour, fucking grand-père ! »

« Répétez après moi …» Le prêtre se tourna une nouvelle fois vers Hiruma. « Par cette alliance, en signe d'amour et d'affection, je te prends pour épouse. »

« Par cette fucking alliance » Pendant qu'Hiruma répétait les mots, il mettait la bague au doigt de Mamori. « En signe d'amour et d'affection, je te prends pour épouse. »

« C'est très gentil à toi d'avoir répété exactement ce que le prêtre a dit, Yoichi… » dit doucement Mamori pendant qu'elle regardait de plus près son alliance. « Pourquoi y a-t-il un « Ya-Ha » gravé sur ma bague ? »

Et peu de temps après, ce fut le moment d'allumer la chandelle.

Musashi fit rapidement un clin d'œil à Sena, signifiant : « Tiens-toi prêt avant qu'un feu éclate. »

Sena déplia immédiatement la carte. « Je pense qu'ils sont prêts… »

« Maintenant, nous devons allumer la chandelle. » annonça le prêtre.

Cela prit seulement une fraction de seconde à Hiruma pour sortir son arsenal d'armes de nulle part et les braquer en même temps sur la chandelle relativement petite.

_Boom !_

« Feu ! » cria quelqu'un.

Musashi cherchait des objets rouges dans la foule mais trouva seulement Kid en train de hausser des épaules comme s'il disait : « Ca ne marche pas, désolé. »

Mais il y avait un plan B. Musashi prit sa télécommande et… Cela ne marcha pas.

Les flammes atteignirent rapidement le plafond.

« Yoichi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » cria mamori.

Hiruma laissa échapper un rire bestial. « N'essayez pas de m'arrêter ! Hey, fucking prêtre, arrête cette fucking tronche de peureux et fais ton boulot ! »

Le prêtre se tourna vers lui, terrifié. « Mais, mais le feu… »

« Tu as juste à fucking continuer ! »

« Ok, ok… Tout le monde ! Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés, je vous déclare mari et femme. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée. »

« Très bien ! » Hiruma sourit et prit la main de Mamori. « J'ai attendu ce fucking moment depuis longtemps ! Ne résiste pas. » Il se pencha sur elle.

Mamori le regarda, le visage de celui-ci reflétant la couleur fiévreuse du feu, et elle pariait que le sien aussi. « Yoichi » Bizarrement, elle semblait plus calme. « Je n'arrive pas à croire que ceci est la façon à laquelle mon mariage a tourné… Mais ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant. » Et elle s'abandonna aux lèvres brûlantes d'Hiruma.

« C'est simplement fascinant ! » cria Clifford par le vidéophone. « Et l'endroit brûle comme l'enfer ! »

« Ouais » D'une manière quelconque, Hiruma l'avait entendu. « C'est le mariage de l'enfer. » Il s'approcha du vidéophone et l'éteignit. « A plus tard ! »

Ensuite, il prit Mamori par la taille et lui dit : « Courrons avant que l'endroit soit en cendres. »

« Soit en quoi ? »

« Ya-Ha ! » Hiruma était trop excité pour l'entendre pendant qu'ils courraient dans l'allée sous le regard de tout le monde.

« Yoichi, où est-ce qu'on va ? » demanda-t-elle lorsque la porte de l'église se referma derrière eux.

Hiruma ne répondit pas et sortit une petite télécommande de nulle part. « Essayé de saboter man mariage, hein ? » Il appuya sur le bouton de la télécommande.

Dans le même temps, les 4 pommes de douche de Musashi apparurent accompagnées de cinquante de plus qui se mirent à répandre de l'eau des quatre coins de l'église en même temps.

« Yoichi, qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire ? »

« Rien. »

« Alors, à quoi sert cette télécommande ? »

« Appuie simplement sur le fucking bouton. »

Et elle le fit.

« Ya-Ha ! » Hiruma lui prit la télécommande et cria dans le petit microphone se situant à l'arrière. Sa voix fut transférée à un certain haut-parleur que les invités n'avaient pas remarqué.

« Vous aimez cette petite douche, hein ? Fucking grand-père, tu AS PERDU ! Ehehehe… Nous allons aller en enfer maintenant, fucking merci d'être venu à mon mariage ! »

Dans l'église, Musashi, trempé.

« Je savais que je n'aurais jamais dû le sous-estimer… Oh, bien.» Il sourit. « Beau mariage. »

« Ouah, tu as acheté un comptoir de bar ? » Arrivés à leur nouvelle maison, Mamori cria d'effarement. « Tu ne m'as jamais parlé de ça ! »

« Ouais, je l'ai acheté avec un fucking petit extra d'argent que je me suis fait aujourd'hui. »

« Aujourd'hui ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait d'autre aujourd'hui à part le fait que tu as failli détruire l'église ? »

Hiruma marcha jusqu'au bar et s'assit sur un tabouret. « Ils ont fait un fucking pari aujourd'hui. Et bla-bla-bla… » Il dit l'histoire à Mamori.

« Alors c'était ton plan dès le début ? » dit Mamori.

Hiruma hocha de la tête et lui tendit un verre de cocktail. « Avec le fucking sourcil qui jouait la comédie, c'était fucking facile. »

« Alors vous vous êtes partagés l'argent ? »

« Non, il n'a pas réussi à duper tous les fucking quaterbacks… C'est fucking bien qu'ils n'aient pas placé leur mise, à part Lewis… »

« Mais Musashi va être si furieux… »

« Non, il ne le sera pas… Ce fucking vieux a essayé de saboter mon mariage, ceci est simplement une revanche. »

_Voilà la fin du chapitre ! Intelligent notre petit Hiruma, n'est-ce pas ? Et pour le déroulement, et pour la fin du pari ! ^^ Perso, j'ai adoré !_

_Merci pour les coms, ça fait vraiment plaisir ! Ca m'encourage à traduire quand j'ai la flemme (ça me prend des fois même si j'adore ça !)_

_La semaine du 23, je pars en vacances (je sais, je suis une chanceuse), et je ne pourrais pas poster mes traductions. Je traduirai donc sur papier et ferai tout pour mettre les traducs à mon retour._

_Bon, je crois que j'ai assez parlé ! A bientôt !_


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonjour à tous ! Je suis désolée pour ce retard alors j'espère que vous allez me pardonner par ce chapitre que je trouve assez drôle. Je le trouve assez court comparé aux autres ce qui rend encore plus impardonnable le temps que j'ai mis pour le poster, mais bon, j'étais en vacances ! (Tu parles, ta fais ta feignasse oui !) Aller je vous laisse savourer ce chapitre un peu chaud… (Vous attendez pas à des détails non plus ! ^^)_

4 - La première nuit.

**« Ya-ha ! Fucking téléphone sonne ! »**

« Prends le fucking téléphone ! » cria Hiruma depuis la salle de bain.

« Arrête de crier comme ça ! Je suis en train de le chercher… Oui ? » répondit Mamori « Ah, papa ! »

« Mon père a appelé. » dit Mamori allongée sur le sofa quand Hiruma sortit de la douche.

« Et tu me fucking dis ça parce que… ? »

Mamori rit. « Pourquoi es-tu si suspicieux ? »

« Dis-moi simplement pourquoi il a fucking appelé. » Pendant qu'il disait ça, Hiruma souleva les deux jambes de Mamori, s'assit à l'endroit où elles étaient et les mit sur ses cuisses.

« Et bien » expliqua Mamori en allumant la stéréo, « il m'a dit à quel point notre mariage a été magnifique aujourd'hui et qu'ils l'ont réellement apprécié. Mais, » elle s'arrêta, ce qui capta encore plus l'attention d'Hiruma, « Il a demandé si tu pouvais au moins lui rappeler de prendre un parapluie, la prochaine fois. »

Hiruma fronça des sourcils. « La prochaine fois ? Est-ce que tu vas encore te fucking marier ? »

« Je voulais dire pour des occasions similaires ! » Elle lui lança un coussin, mais Hiruma le rattrapa avec facilité.

« C'est fucking 11 heures du soir. » dit-il soudainement.

Mamori regarda la pendule Devil Bats accrochée au mur. « Oui, et alors ? »

« Est-ce que tu es fucking fatiguée ? »

« Non. »

« Est-ce que tu veux une fucking boisson ? »

« Non. »

« Es-tu en train de vouloir fucking rester allonger ici pour toujours ? »

« Je crois… » Mamori ne put s'empêcher de rire tout haut. « Arrête de me taquiner Yoichi… »

Hiruma ne dit pas un mot, à la place, il changea doucement de position.

« Ne te faufile pas comme ça, Yoichi. » Mamori s'assit en lui tenant les épaules alors qu'il était déjà sur elle, touchant presque ses lèvres. « Tu sais, on a un lit… Et il est assez grand pour deux. » Elle se leva rapidement et se dirigea vers la chambre.

Hiruma sourit d'un air suffisant.

Mamori était juste à la porte lorsque cinq longs doigts la tinrent fermement par la taille.

« Seulement deux mètres jusqu'à notre lit et tu as décidé de le faire ici ? »

« Je le ferai n'importe où je le fucking voudrai… » Sa langue sortit doucement d'entre ses lèvres pour atteindre celle de Mamori.

**« Ya-ha ! Fucking téléphone sonne ! » **Cet appel soudain fut aussitôt suivi par des coups de feu enregistrés.

« Fuck… » Hiruma la relâcha immédiatement et sortit une arme de sa robe de chambre. (Oui, robe de chambre…)

« Ne fais pas ça… » l'arrêta Mamori en saisissant le canon. « J'y vais. Attends tranquillement. »

« Allô ? » répondit Mamori. « Julie ? »

_« Eh ! Qu'est-ce que t'es en train de faire, Mamori ? »_

« Maintenant ? Hummm… Je regarde la télé. »

_« Télé ? Ce n'est pas ce que tu es supposée faire la première nuit après ton mariage ! »_

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir exactement, Julie ? »

_« Rien… Je voulais juste te dire à quel point ton mariage a été fascinant aujourd'hui. C'était hilarant ! »_

« Merci… »

_« Ça me rappelle le mien… Oh, c'était si embarrassant ! Nous n'avions même pas de garçon d'honneur ! Kotaro avait dit qu'Akaba était le seul choix possible, mais il devait déjà conduire son groupe ! Il ne pouvait pas enlever sa guitare ! Et ce stupide Kotaro a dû mettre la bague dans sa poche. Sa PROPRE poche ! Est-ce que tu te souviens combien de peignes il jeta avant de trouver l'alliance ? 27 ! Tu imagines ça ? Dans UNE SEULE poche ! »_

« Je suis sûre qu'il s'est excusé après. »

_« Bien sûr qu'il l'a fait ! »_ Il y eut une autre voix criant _« L'heure du lit fut élégante ! »_ à l'autre bout du téléphone. _« Oh, il est tard. Désolée si je vous ai interrompue… Ok, je vais vous laisser maintenant. »_

Julie raccrocha.

Mamori soupira lorsqu'elle se retourna vers Hiruma. « Je crois que le téléphone va me dire merci pour lui avoir sauvé la vie, n'est-ce pas ? » Elle s'approcha de lui. « Je suis resté au téléphone 3 minutes et tu n'as toujours pas posé ton haut ? » _(Ce dit shirtless = sans chemise d'où le réplique d'Hiruma après)._

Hiruma sourit d'un air moqueur. « Je n'ai même pas porté de fucking chemise… » Mais Mamori fut assez rapide pour bloquer sa bouche avec ses baisers pendant que les deux commençaient à se déshabiller mutuellement avec des inspirations rapides.

**« Ya-ha ! Fucking téléphone sonne ! »**

« FUCK ! »

Mamori grommela « Encore ? »

Simplement en sous-vêtements, Mamori réussit à sauver une nouvelle fois le téléphone. « Allô ? »

_« Mamori ? » _c'était Maria. _« Tu as l'air assez fatiguée. »_

« Je, je me suis un peu sentie fatiguée aujourd'hui… Tu sais, le mariage et tout. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

_« Eh bien, rien. Je t'appelle juste pour te dire merci. Je pensais que c'était ridicule de prendre un parapluie par une si belle journée, mais Marco a insisté et tu sais ce qui est arrivé… Nous sommes les seuls qui sont sortis secs ! Ensuite, il m'a dit que c'était ton mari qui lui avait dit de prendre un parapluie. Je suis donc devenue suspicieuse. J'ai remarqué qu'il a marché vers les autres hommes mais je ne sais pas de quoi ils ont parlé. Alors, est-ce que tu sais quelque chose à propos de ça ? »_

« Humm, et bien, je crois qu'il ne m'as pas dit pourquoi… » Ses pensées clairement tournées vers le pari, Mamori mentit car elle pensait que Marco avait peut-être besoin d'argent en liquide pour ses expériences. « Sinon, comment as-tu trouvé notre mariage ? »

_« Bien, vraiment bien. Une scène de film bien faite. J'ai bien aimé. Cela me rappelle le mien… Mon Dieu, cela m'a fait flipper ! Je pensais qu'on était en train de tourner « Le Parrain »… Oh, ça n'a pas d'importance. C'est si tard, je suis sûre qu'il te veut maintenant. Bye ! »_

Elle raccrocha avant que Mamori puisse dire au revoir.

Le couple resta silencieux deux secondes.

« C'est fucking ennuyant… » Hiruma prit Mamori d'un côté et l'amena au lit. « Ne met pas ma patience à l'épreuve cette fois… » Il la lança sur le lit.

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute, Yoichi. »

« Si, ça fucking l'est. Tu aurais dû me laisser détruire le fucking téléphone ! » dit Hiruma pendant qu'il glissait sur sa poitrine.

« Yoichi…» gémit-elle, satisfaite.

Hiruma ne répondit pas, il n'y avait pas besoin.

« Yoichi… »

« QUOI ? »

« Les rideaux sont ouverts ! »

« Comme si j'en avais fucking quelque chose à foutre ! » Hiruma perdit complétement sa patience. « Maintenant, juste fucking ferme-là ! »

« Les gens peuvent nous voir de la rue ! »

« Laisse-moi te dire pourquoi je ne porte pas le fucking moindre intérêt à cela. J'ai placé plus de 500 capteurs dans un rayon de 10 mètres. Tous connectés ensemble par un câble se situant sous la terre qui envoient (les capteurs) directement les informations à mon téléphone portable et à mon ordinateur grâce à une connexion sans fil. Même si une mouche atterrit dans notre jardin, je serai le premier à la réduire en poussière. En plus, on a Cerberus. Tu te sens en fucking sécurité maintenant ? »

Mamori ne se sentait pas du tout en sécurité mais elle ne voulait pas gâcher cette nuit donc ils continuèrent leurs affaires.

**« Ya-ha ! Fucking téléphone sonne ! »**

Cette fois, Hiruma disparut sans un mot.

Il répondit au téléphone.

« Le fucking téléphone sonne encore une fois et je frappe comme l'enfer ton fucking cul ! »

Il cassa presque le combiné lorsqu'il raccrocha.

« C'était qui ? » demanda Mamori.

« Comme si j'en avais fucking quelque chose à foutre… et j'ai débranché les fucking lignes de téléphone.»

« Tu ne sais pas ? Et si c'était… »

« J'ai entendu des rollers. »

Avec un soupir, Mamori murmura : « Les pauvres… »

Et finalement, ils purent continuer leur travail sans aucune autre interruption.

Au même moment, de l'autre côté de la ville.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Sena ? Tu es pale… » demanda Suzuna avec anxiété.

Sena secoua la tête, mais ses lèvres tremblaient. « J'ai juste appelé Hiruma-san… Mais il semblait vouloir me tuer ! »

« Tu es un idiot, Sena ! » cria Suzuna.

Sena la regarda, choqué. « Pourquoi ? »

Suzuna ne dit rien de plus mais alla au lit en riant gentiment. « Idiot… »

_Et oui Sena est un idiot ! Je plains notre petit couple qui voulait juste être tranquille (je vous jure c'est pas cool d'être dérangés…). _

_Pour me faire pardonner du retard je vous annonce la suite : une nouvelle voisine super mignonne va arriver ! Quelle va être la réaction d'Hiruma ? Et celle de Mamori ? Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre !_

_Merci beaucoup à Deviland pour toutes ses impressions c'est très sympa !_


	5. Chapter 5

_Enfin le 5__e__ chapitre ! Je pense avoir été assez rapide comparé à la dernière fois… Je sais que certaines personnes ont hâte de savoir la suite donc je me suis dépêchée ! J'espère que ce sera à la hauteur de vos espérances même si ce n'est que le début d'un long passage de l'histoire._

_J'ai déjà laissé filtrer que ce chapitre introduisait une très jolie voisine (ça dépend des goûts mais je pense qu'elle est très belle). Je m'arrête là et vous laisse profiter de ce nouveau chapitre._

5 La nouvelle voisine

C'était un dimanche après-midi ordinaire.

Mamori était assise à côté d'Hiruma sur le canapé avec sa tête sur son épaule, en train de lire pendant qu'Hiruma essuyait la poussière de ses armes. Cerberus baillait à ses pieds (à elle).

Un camion passant devant leur fenêtre capta l'attention de Mamori. « Je crois qu'on va avoir un nouveau membre dans notre communauté. »

Hiruma ne dit rien.

Alors Mamori continua. « Je pense que cette personne va vivre juste à côté de nous… Tu sais qu'il y a une maison vide à seulement quelques pas de notre jardin. »

Hiruma commença à nettoyer ses armes une seconde fois.

« A ton avis, quand est-ce qu'on pourra visiter la maison de notre nouveau voisin ? » Mamori posa son livre et regarda Hiruma pour avoir une réponse. « Est-ce que tu écoutes, Yoichi ? »

« Fucking oui. »

« Alors pourquoi es-tu si silencieux ? »

« En train de m'imaginer en train de tirer avec une vingtaine d'armes en même temps à côté de tes oreilles pendant que tu essayes de fourrer des choux à la crème dans ton énorme, énorme bouche. » Il se leva et rassembla ses armes dans une base d'armes qui lui est réservée.

Mamori fronçait des sourcils pendant qu'elle caressait la tête de Cerberus. « Tu as déjà fini ta sieste ? »

« Whumm, humph ! » renifla Cerberus.

« Va dehors et prends un peu d'air frais. » Elle chatouilla les oreilles du chien et Cerberus trotta dehors dans le jardin du fond.

« Quel après-midi paisible… » Elle bailla et étira son corps quand soudainement…

« Ding-Dong ! »

« J'arrive ! » Mamori se leva et marcha vers la porte.

« Oui ? » Comme Mamori ouvrait la porte, elle vit une jeune femme bien habillée, d'environ 23-24 ans, se tenant dehors.

La femme avait des cheveux bruns bouclés qui descendaient jusqu'à sa poitrine, lorsqu'elle s'inclina, la pointe des cheveux atteignit ses hanches. « Nojima Mannenrou, ou vous pouvez m'appeler Rosemary. Je suis arrivée ici il y a seulement quelques minutes. » Elle avait un ton naturellement poli dans sa voix.

« Rosemary, oh, bienvenue dans le voisinage. S'il vous plaît, rentrez ! » Mamori était si heureuse d'avoir un visiteur.

« Mme Hiruma, c'est ça ? » demanda Rosemary.

« Oui. » Mamori hocha de la tête. « Je vais chercher mon mari pour qu'il vous rencontre. » Mais elle s'arrêta soudainement à l'entrée de la base. « Non, je pense que je dois vous faire du thé en premier. »

Les deux femmes s'assirent à table, profitant du thé.

« Alors, Rosemary, d'où venez-vous ? »

« Kyoto, j'ai grandi là-bas. Et récemment, j'ai reçu un travail ici, à Tokyo comme secrétaire pour le chef d'exécution des membres de la direction d'une compagnie non connue. » Elle rit. « Alors, j'ai déménagé ici. »

Juste à ce moment-là, Hiruma apparut soudainement au coin du couloir. « Quel est le fuck… »

« Yoichi ! » Mamori cria intentionnellement assez fort pour couvrir le mot f- qui venait de la bouche d'Hiruma. « Je veux que tu rencontres Rosemary ici. Elle est notre nouvelle voisine. »

Rosemary se leva rapidement et s'inclina. « C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer, M. Hiruma ! »

« Unn… » répondit froidement Hiruma.

Mamori remarqua immédiatement l'atmosphère pesante qui régnait donc elle se dirigea rapidement dans la cuisine. « Pourquoi vous ne resteriez pas diner, Rosemary ? »

Rosemary fut très surprise. « C'est, c'est très gentil à vous… Pourquoi pas, merci beaucoup ! » Elle s'inclina une nouvelle fois.

Mais Hiruma ignora leur invitée, se dirigea vers Mamori, et murmura dans son oreille. « Es-tu fucking folle ? »

« Pour quoi, inviter une nouvelle amie à diner ? Tu ne devrais pas faire une telle histoire pour ce qui est une vie sociale ordinaire, Yoichi. »

Hiruma détourna la tête, énervé.

« Est-ce, est-ce que je sens bien de la poudre d'armes à feu ? » demanda soudainement Rosemary depuis le salon.

Mamori était sous le choc. Elle savait que l'odeur venait d'Hiruma mais elle fut plus que surprise de trouver cette femme à l'air fragile d'être si sensible à l'odeur.

« Tu devrais partir et prendre une douche, Yoichi. Sinon, tu vas ruiner le repas. » Elle poussa Hiruma hors de la cuisine et expliqua à Rosemary. « Mon mari est un maniaque des armes à feu. Désolée si ça vous a dérangé. »

« Non, c'est bon. Mon père était policier alors j'ai l'habitude d'avoir des armes autour de moi. Actuellement, je peux dire que moi aussi j'aime les armes à feu. »

« Vraiment ? » Mamori était encore plus surprise, « Alors je pense que vous deux allez très bien vous entendre, le temps que vous ne parliez de rien d'autre que d'armes à feu. »

Rosemary rit de manière enfantine et sa chevelure soyeuse se balança doucement. Ce fut à ce moment-là que Mamori remarqua un grain de beauté juste à côté de sa tempe gauche. Il était étrange que ce grain de beauté la rende plus sexy et plus mature qu'elle ne le paraissait.

Diner.

« Peut-être que nous devrions vous aider avec votre mobilier. » suggéra Mamori. « C'est dangereux pour une femme seule comme vous de faire le travail lourd. »

« Ça va, Mme Hiruma. » dit Rosemary. « Je veux en quelque sorte que ma maison soit en désordre comme ça je peux tout avoir à portée de main… Je suis paresseuse. » Elle rit.

Hiruma ne dit rien du tout cette nuit-là. C'était une bonne nouvelle pour Mamori car elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui pouvait sortir de sa bouche. Et puis, il n'y avait rien pour lui qui méritait d'en parler.

« Le repas t'a ennuyé, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Mamori. Les deux étaient près pour aller au lit.

« Fucking ennuyant. » dit-il.

« De quoi es-tu en train de parler, du diner ou de moi ? »

« Des deux. » Il alluma la lampe. « Tu étais aussi joyeuse qu'une fucking les… » _(J'ai regardé dans le dico ce qui pouvait le mieux correspondre à un mot commençant pas __**les**__ en anglais. Un seul correspond à une personne : lesbienne. Donc je pense qu'Hiruma veut la traiter de lesbienne. Mais je ne suis pas sûre. Désolée pour mon incompréhension.)_

« Ça suffit, Yoichi. » opposa Mamori, puis elle pensa pendant un moment. « Peut-être que les tâches domestiques ne te vont pas du tout. » Elle avait ses bras qui lui entouraient la taille et elle demanda. « Est-ce que tu veux des enfants, Yoichi ? »

« Pourquoi ? Tu es fucking enceinte ? »

« Non ! Je viens juste d'avoir ma période… Répond simplement. »

Hiruma se tourna vers elle et dit « Comme tu veux. »

« Je prends ça pour un oui ? »

« Fais simplement comme tu fucking veux. »

« Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais le faire toute seule… » Mamori fronça des sourcils et se tourna de l'autre côté.

Le matin suivant.

Mamori devait partir tôt les lundis. Hiruma était donc seul dans la maison. Il était 8 heures du matin.

Il regarda son téléphone et son ordinateur portables, rien pour les capteurs. Alors, il partit aussi. Il sortit de sa maison et trouva Rosemary, qui était dans un costume typique des bureaux, en train de lire leur journal du matin qui était supposé être placé sur leur seuil.

« M. Hiruma ! » Rosemary plia le journal en hâte, « Oh, pardon, je, je n'ai pas pris de nouvelles depuis plusieurs jours, donc j'ai juste… Désolé. Vous voyez, mon câble d'accès à la télé et à internet ne sont pas encore prêts. Vraiment désolée. » Elle s'inclina.

« Ce n'est rien… » Hiruma éclata son chewing-gum et tenta de l'ignorer.

Mais Rosemary lui tendit le journal en s'excusant et soudainement, quelque chose lui vint à l'esprit et elle demanda. « M. Hiruma, j'ai juste deux tickets pour une exposition d'armes vendredi… Est-ce que vous voudriez, est-ce que vous voudriez y aller ?» Elle regarda Hiruma pour une réponse, un peu effrayée.

Hiruma haussa des épaules, regardant dans une autre direction. « Peut-être. »

« Eh bien, si vous voulez venir, appelez-moi. Ce serait super si vous me teniez compagnie !» Elle s'inclina.

« Ok, je vous le dirai plus tard. »

Rosemary hocha de la tête joyeusement mais soudainement, son corps trembla un peu. « Oh, mon Dieu ! Mon patron vient me chercher pour mon premier jour de travail… Dieu, j'espère que je ne l'ai pas fait attendre trop longtemps ! Bien, M. Hiruma, n'oubliez pas de m'appeler. Je dois partir maintenant ! Bonne journée ! » Et elle descendit la rue, telle une antilope.

Les yeux d'Hiruma la suivirent jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse au coin de la rue. La rue était calme et silencieuse, totalement silencieuse, durant toute la matinée.

Hiruma cligna des yeux et déplia le journal et regarda rapidement les gros titres : grippe porcine, crise économique, dealers de drogue en fuite, accident de voiture… Rien de spécial.

Il jeta le journal dans la poubelle et s'en alla.

Peut-être qu'une nouvelle voisine n'était pas _**si**_ennuyant après tout.

_Haha ! Malgré son air indifférent, Hiruma a finalement l'air intéressé par leur nouvelle voisine ! De un elle est belle, de deux elle aime les armes à feu ! Que va-t-il donc se passer ? Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre ! ^^ Soyez patients !_

_Et n'oubliez pas : YA-HA !_

_P.S : J'ai fait en sorte qu'ils se vouvoient mais je pense que je vais les faire se tutoyer à un moment précis de l'histoire (vous savez qu'en anglais on dit « you » pour « tu » et « vous ») donc je vais voir ce que je vais faire. _


	6. Chapter 6

_J'ai réussi à traduire avant la fin de la semaine ! C'était un défi que je m'étais lancée à la suite des commentaires reçus qui me faisaient : J'ai trop hâte de savoir la suite ! Alors je me suis dépêchée, et voilà !_

_Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir répondu aux commentaires, mais quand je cliquais sur le lien pour répondre ça me mettait : page introuvable. Donc je vous remercie à ma manière en vous postant ce nouveau chapitre. Je sens qu'il va vous plaire… Bonne lecture !_

6- Les signes.

La nuit (du même jour), au lit.

« Rosemary m'a parlé de l'exposition, aujourd'hui. » dit Mamori. « Alors, tu iras ? »

Hiruma se mordit la lèvre inférieure. « Es-tu en train de donner des fucking ordres ? »

« Non… » sourit Mamori. « Je pensais juste que peut-être tu devrais… »

« Sortir avec elle ? » l'interrompit Hiruma. « Les femmes saines ne laisseraient jamais leurs maris sortir avec des femmes étrangères, _seuls. _Si j'avais deux fucking tickets, je préférerais jeter l'autre ticket que sortir avec un quelconque « voisin »… »

« Mais tu as envie d'y aller, n'est-ce pas ? »

Hiruma trouva dur de nier.

« C'est comme aller au musée, ou n'importe quelle galerie. Ça ne me fait absolument rien, Yoichi. Tu n'as pas à… »

« Bien, je fucking irai. »

Mamori soupira. « Tu avais juste à dire oui depuis le début. » Puis elle se rapprocha de lui et lui embrassa le bas de la nuque. « Cela fait une semaine entière depuis notre dernière… »

« J'ai attendu toute la nuit pour ta fucking demande… » Hiruma se retourna rapidement et lui donna un long et passionné baiser…

Le matin suivant, Hiruma mit en marche sa caméra secrète qui était cachée sous leur boîte aux lettres et attendit.

« Yoichi, j'y vais ! » cria Mamori depuis la porte.

« Fucking bonne journée ! » répondit-il sans détourner son visage de l'écran.

5 minutes passèrent, 10 minutes, 20 minutes… finalement, la cible apparut.

Hiruma se précipita en dehors de la maison juste à temps pour rencontrer Rosemary.

« Hey, fucking voisine ! » cria-t-il. « 2 heures de l'aprem, vendredi, je viendrai vous chercher ici ! »

Rosemary fut complétement sous le choc pendant au moins 10 secondes avant de crier. « C'est vrai, M. Hiruma ? Oh, merci ! » Elle s'inclina. « Merci beaucoup ! »

Ce qu'il se passa fut comme un clone de la veille Rosemary se rendit compte qu'elle était en retard, et courut jusqu'au bas de la rue. Hiruma la regarda jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse. La rue fut silencieuse tout le matin.

Hiruma retourna au moniteur se trouvant dans sa chambre et soupira. Un étrange sentiment était en train de s'insinuer dans son cœur… C'était si excitant et ça créait chez lui une si forte dépendance qu'il pensait qu'il n'avait jamais expérimenté ça avant… C'était comme si quelqu'un lui chatouillait le cœur… faisait vibrer sa folie…

« Ça va lui fucking briser le cœur pour sûr… » marmonna-t-il pour lui-même. « Mais dommage, je ne peux pas fucking m'en empêcher… » Il alluma ensuite son ordinateur.

Vendredi 2 heures de l'après-midi.

Rosemary se montra en face de la voiture d'Hiruma.

T-shirt, chemise, pantalon… Hiruma la détailla derrière ses lunettes de soleil. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait porter autre chose que sa tenue de bureau. Rosemary était effectivement chaude.

« Alors, nous partons tout de suite ? »

« Montez simplement dans la voiture. » répondit Hiruma, « Et attachez-vous, fucking voisine. »

L'exposition était d'une certaine manière décevante. Donc en moins d'une heure et demie, Hiruma et Rosemary se trouvèrent à la sortie du bâtiment.

« Désolée, M. Hiruma. Mais est-ce que vous pourriez m'excuser pour une seconde. Il faut que j'aille aux toilettes. » dit Rosemary.

« OK. » Hiruma marcha ensuite vers une poubelle et jeta son chewing-gum dedans. Il lança un regard méchant aux alentours et pensa. _« Je ferai mieux de ne pas être vu ici… »_

Pendant les deux mois suivants, Hiruma quitta fréquemment la maison les jours de travail. Il partait toujours après Mamori donc elle n'avait aucune idée sur le fait qu'il n'allait pas au travail. Et parfois, il disait qu'il avait du travail supplémentaire et revenait souvent aux alentours de minuit. Mais Mamori ne sentit rien venir du tout. Tout ce qu'elle savait était qu'Hiruma s'était finalement trouvé une amie sur un même point. Il parlait quelques fois de Rosemary mais les discussions étaient aussi lisses qu'une feuille de papier. Mamori jamais, jamais, ne trouva ça soupçonneux.

Jusqu'à cette nuit-là.

Minuit, Mamori fut réveillée par une voix dans le salon.

C'était Hiruma.

Il avait l'air d'être au téléphone pendant, au moins, 10 minutes. Mamori pensa _« Qui ça peut être? »_

Alors elle se leva, marcha vers la porte de leur chambre et chercha la poignée…

Mais Hiruma fut le premier à ouvrir la porte. Ses yeux étaient sans émotions. Cela effraya Mamori, vraiment, cela l'effraya.

« Pourquoi n'es-tu pas au lit ? » demanda-t-il.

Elle demanda faiblement. « Qui, qui a appelé ?»

« Faux numéro. » La réponse était aussi froide que de la glace.

Surprise, Mamori se retourna et essaya de le regarder dans les yeux. Mais il ne leva même pas la tête.

_« Un faux numéro t'a pris 10 minutes ? »_ pensa-t-elle. _« Impossible. »_

Hiruma sentit son malaise alors il dit, comme s'il était froissé. « Fucking retourne au lit. »

Ce n'était pas une suggestion ou une requête, pensa Mamori, c'était sans aucun doute un ordre…

Elle resta éveillée le reste de la nuit.

Le jour suivant, Mamori revint chez eux plus tôt que d'habitude.

Une carte se trouvait sur la table, disant : « Yoichi, cela fait 100 jours que nous nous sommes mariés en présence de nos amis et de nos familles. Même si j'avais l'air opposée quand tu m'as proposée… Mais, jusqu'à ce jour, je n'ai jamais regretté mon choix. Je t'aime, Yoichi, comme toujours. Ta femme, Mamori. »

Elle avait placé la carte sur leur table à manger le matin même. Mais elle était restée où elle l'avait placée. Il n'avait pas l'air de l'avoir trouvée.

« Yoichi ? » Presque sans espoir, Mamori appela depuis le couloir. « Es-tu à la maison, Yoichi ? »

Pas de réponse.

« Peut-être qu'il est dans sa base ? » Alors, elle descendit dans sa base.

L'intérieur était calme et noir. Personne n'était là. Mais Mamori, conduite par sa curiosité, marcha dans les profondeurs de la base.

Une odeur familière lui chatouilla les narines. Est-ce que c'était de la poudre ? Non, ça sentait quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose que l'on trouvait dans la nature… Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être?

Elle chercha le nom de l'odeur dans son esprit… Penser n'avait jamais été aussi terrifiant pour elle. Elle avait peur, peur de savoir la réponse mais le processus ne pouvait déjà plus être stoppé.

A la seconde où elle réalisa ce que l'odeur était, son cœur fut déchiré en pièces pendant qu'elle fondait en larmes. « Rosemary… »

_Note pour comprendre : En anglais, Rosemary signifie romarin. L'odeur est donc du romarin, mais j'ai préféré laisser Rosemary comme ça on comprend tout de suite qu'elle est entrée._

_Je sais, le chapitre est déjà fini ! Désolée, ça coupe comme ça ! Malheureusement, c'est la reprise des cours pour moi donc je ne pourrais plus traduire aussi vite._

_J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Moi, j'ai adoré ! ^^ Bon sang, Hiruma, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? Tu es marié ! Pauvre Mamori !_

_Vos mauvais pressentiments doivent être confirmés non ? Eh bien, ce n'est pas fini ! _

_Dans le prochain chapitre, vous verrez la réaction de Mamori…_

_A bientôt et merci pour vos coms !_


	7. Chapter 7

_Enfin le 7__e__ chapitre, rien que pour vous, très chers lecteurs ! Je sais que vous êtes impatients de savoir la suite, de savoir ce que va faire notre joli petit couple. Je crois que rien que le titre du chapitre vous met sur la voie…_

7 La rupture.

Les retours tardifs, l'appel téléphonique à minuit, et la personne secrète qui est venue dans la base… Tout pointait dans la même direction…

« Yoichi… Comment as-tu pu, as-tu pu me faire une chose pareille… On s'était fait une promesse… » Le cœur de Mamori était en pièces détachées lorsqu'elle s'assit, effondrée, sur le lit. « Quelle ironie ! La femme que je considérais comme une amie m'a volée mon homme… Je dois ressembler à une idiote… Yoichi, tu m'as menti… Une fois, mais c'est assez ! » Les larmes avaient laissé deux longues, douloureuses traces sur ses joues. « Yoichi… » Elle se jeta complétement sur le lit, en proie à une complète dépression nerveuse.

Hiruma revint et trouva la porte ouverte. Mamori avait oublié de fermer la porte lorsqu'elle avait trouvé la carte au même endroit.

Il marcha vers la chambre et trouva Mamori en train de faire ses valises.

« Qu'est-ce que tu es fucking en train de… »

« Ne demande pas, tu n'aurais jamais dû me demander en mariage en premier lieu… » Continuant de pleurer, Mamori ferma d'un coup sec le couvercle de la valise. « Je m'en vais d'ici. » Et elle marcha en le passant sans lui accorder un regard.

« Il n'a même pas cherché à me stopper… Il ne m'a même pas demandé pourquoi… » Désespérée, Mamori se dirigea vers la porte.

Hiruma la suivit simplement en silence.

C'est alors que Mamori s'arrêta et se retourna. _« Yoichi, je te donne une dernière chance… »_ pensa-t-elle.

« Dis-moi, Yoichi, dis-moi ce que tu me caches… » Elle avait peur de le regarder dans les yeux.

Hiruma se tenait droit comme une statue. Il prit une profonde inspiration, tourna sa tête de l'autre côté et dit. « Je suis fucking désolé… »

BANG !

La porte fut claquée.

Pleurant, Mamori quitta la maison. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que son mariage finissait en 100 jours. _« Pendant 5 ans, tu as toujours… »_ Elle ne pouvait même pas supporter de penser au passé. _« Pourquoi… Yoichi… »_

Elle prit un taxi et alla chez les Kobayakawa.

« Yoi-nii a, a une liaison ? » Suzuna était si abasourdie qu'elle faillit lâcher la tasse qu'elle tenait.

« Ce n'est pas possible que cela arrive ! » cria Sena avec incrédulité. « Hiruma-san ne ferais jamais quelque chose comme ça ! »

« Ce n'est pas du tout le genre de Yoi-nii… Y a-t-il un malentendu, Mamo-neechan ? » demanda Suzuna.

Mamori secoua sa tête. « J'ai appelé à son travail et ils confirment qu'il a fréquemment évité d'y aller durant ces deux derniers mois. Et s'il y avait un malentendu, je ne serais pas ici… Il m'a simplement regardé quitter la maison sans aucune explication. »

« Cela semble si étrange… » dit Sena. « Peut-être que nous devrions parler à Musashi-san pour qu'il l'appelle… »

« Ne fais pas ça, Sena. » le coupa Mamori. « Ça ne sert à rien… S'il avait quelque chose à dire, il me l'aurait dit. » Elle se leva et quitta la table. « J'ai besoin d'une douche pour me détendre… »

De retour à la maison, Hiruma s'assit sur le canapé, tapant sur son ordinateur. Il regarda l'horloge, il était 5 heures du soir.

Il se leva et commença à enlever tout ce qui appartenait à Mamori, tout ce qu'elle aimait : sa tasse de thé, ses livres, ses coupons pour des choux à la crème, sa robe de mariage et… sa carte sur la table. Il en fit un paquet et les amena en bas, dans sa base. Ses affaires furent posées dans un coin au loin.

Ensuite, Hiruma composa un numéro.

« Hey, fucking voisine. » dit-il. « Est-ce que vous avez du temps pour diner ce soir ? Ouais, chez moi. Ok, je vous attendrai. »

Il raccrocha.

Cerberus arpentait la maison vide. Il semblait avoir trouvé que la maîtresse était partie. Hiruma siffla. « Sois prêt à la porte maintenant… J'aurai besoin de toi dans quelques minutes, Cerberus. »

Pendant que Mamori était sous la douche, son téléphone portable sonna.

Suzuna répondit : « Allô ? »

_« Etes-vous Mme Hiruma ? Ceci est un appel de l'hôpital. »_

« Non, elle est occupée en ce moment mais vous pouvez me le dire. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Sena vit l'expression faciale de Suzuna passer de l'orage au beau temps, et du beau temps à l'orage. Il demanda lorsqu'elle raccrocha, « Quel est le problème ? »

« C'est sûr que ce n'est pas le bon moment, mais Mamo-neechan est enceinte. »

Grâce à la popularité de Suzuna, au coucher du soleil, toutes les filles furent rassemblées dans sa maison.

« Qu'est-ce que tu ferais si tu découvrais que ton mari te trompait ? » demanda Suzuna.

Julie fut la première à répondre. « Je lui ferais la boule à zéro et je brûlerais tous ses peignes. »

« Je me retournerais et partirais sans un mot… » (Marco : Ouais, j'étais là.) Maria était après. « Toi, Karin ? »

« Pourquoi, je, je ne sais pas ! » cette question n'avait jamais été sur sa liste.

Megu était une invitée rare mais elle était tout de même venue. « Je battrais le visage de la pute en premier, puis je lui crèverais les yeux, lui casserais les bras… Et pour finir, taper dans ses boules à lui… »

« Pourquoi ne pas être tout simplement claire et le tuer ? » remarqua Suzuna. (Rui : Eh, j'ai fucking rien fait !)

« Et toi, Suzuna ? » demanda Megu.

« Moi ? Je tracerais deux longues marques profondes sur sa colonne vertébrale avec mes rollers. »

« Ton mari t'écoute. » lui rappela Julie.

Ils devinrent tous silencieux une fois de plus.

« Ils allaient bien ensemble… Enviés par tout le monde mais maintenant… Cela faisait seulement 3 mois… » Karin se sentit soudainement prête à pleurer.

« C'est tellement fou, Hiruma ne ferait jamais quelque chose comme ça. » dit Megu. « Ce n'est fucking pas son genre. »

« Mais il nous aurait déjà appelé s'il était vraiment innocent… » soupira Suzuna. « Comment ne pourrait-il pas savoir où se trouve Mamo-neechan en ce moment ? »

« Tu as raison… » dit Maria. « Elle a plus besoin d'un appel à un avocat qu'à un traitre. »

« Elle a raison. » La voix venait de derrière, c'était Mamori. Elle écoutait depuis le début.

Suzuna se leva rapidement. « Non… Non, Mamo-neechan, tu ne peux pas quitter Yoi-nii alors que… Alors que tu es enceinte… »

« Oups, c'est encore plus compliqué que je ne le pensais. » Julie couvrit sa bouche et grommela.

Juste à ce moment-là, le téléphone de Mamori sonna à nouveau.

Cette fois, elle répondit elle-même. C'était Musashi. _« Hey, est-ce qu'Hiruma est avec toi ? J'ai appelé chez vous mais vous semblez être partis et il ne répond pas à son téléphone donc… Je voulais juste lui demander s'il avait du temps pour boire un coup ce soir. Est-ce qu'il est avec toi, Ane… Oh, désolé, je n'arrive pas à m'enlever ton ancien nom. »_

« Non, Musashi… Il n'est pas là… Et j'espère que mon nom va rester Anezaki à la place de Hiruma… » Elle raccrocha avant que Musashi ait pu lui poser la moindre question.

Tout le monde plongea encore une fois dans un silence profond. C'était définitivement fini pour ces deux-là.

Heure du diner.

Rosemary était assise à l'opposé d'Hiruma, mangeant nerveusement.

« Où, où est Mme Hiruma ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Elle a tout découvert nous concernant, est partie avant 5 heures. »

Rosemary était choquée. « Mais, mais qu'est-ce que nous avons fait ? »

« Ne me mens pas, fucking voisine, ou a toi-même. » Hiruma se rapprocha d'elle en se penchant et lui tendit une coupe de vin. « Tu m'aimes bien, n'est-ce pas ? » _(L'auteur met « like » pas « love » d'où cette traduction. J'ai pensé qu'à partir de ce moment-là, Hiruma la tutoierait. )_

La bouche de Rosemary resta à moitié ouverte pendant quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne dise « Est-ce que j'ai détruit votre mariage ? »

« J'en ai rien à foutre de mon fucking mariage… Je suis juste fucking intéressé par toi, fucking voisine.»

« Eh bien, M. Hiruma… Je dois admettre qu'en quelque sorte je vous aime… Mais je n'aurais jamais pensé que vous quitteriez votre femme pour, pour moi… »

« Je ne l'ai pas fucking quittée, c'est cette fichue femme qui m'a quitté. » Ensuite, Hiruma posa son verre et se leva. « Va prendre une douche maintenant, fucking voisine. Porte simplement son peignoir. Je t'attendrai dans la chambre. »

« Vous, vous ne pensez pas que c'est trop tôt, M. Hiruma ? » demanda inconfortablement Rosemary.

Hiruma fit son rictus. « Il n'y a pas de choses comme « trop tôt » ou « trop tard ». Si on est tous les deux fucking désireux de le faire… »

Rosemary rougit et se leva. « Eh bien, si cela ne vous gêne pas… Pourquoi pas ? »

Hiruma attendit derrière la porte de la salle de bain. Il pouvait entendre Rosemary fredonner une chanson, heureuse.

Il regarda son téléphone et son ordinateur portables une nouvelle fois. Tout marchait normalement.

Rosemary finit bientôt sa douche et sortit. Mais Hiruma n'était nulle part pour être trouvé.

Soudainement, un long bras s'enroula autour de sa taille. « Tu m'as tellement manquée, fucking voisine. » Tout à coup, Hiruma laissa échapper son rire le plus effrayant. « Et ta fucking héroïne m'a aussi manquée. » Il pointa une arme sur sa colonne vertébrale. « Nojima Mannenrou, oh, non, je veux dire Shimata Risako, surnommée « poupée », une des pivot de la drogue les plus recherchés dans tout le Japon. Mais tu sais quoi, tu as fucking foiré en tant que criminelle en ne sachant pas que personne ne réussit à mentir à Hiruma Yoichi. »

_Tout va mal ! Notre couple fétiche est brisé ! Vos mauvais pressentiments étaient effectivement fondés ! Bon sang, Hiruma mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?_

_Hein, qu'est-ce qu'il dit notre cher Hiruma à la fin ? Qu'est-ce qu'il mijote ? Toute la résolution de l'affaire se situe dans le prochain chapitre. Mais je vous rassure, l'histoire sera loin d'être terminée !_

_Encore merci pour vos commentaires et à bientôt j'espère ! (J'ai vraiment beaucoup de devoirs non faits…) YA-HA !_


	8. Chapter 8

_Voici la suite que vous attendiez tous ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Tout est révélé dans ce chapitre ! Perso, je l'ai trouvé extra ! ^^_

_J'arrête tout de suite de vous embêter ! Bonne lecture à tous !_

8 La logique.

Rosemary resta droite comme une statue.

« Tu avais _aussi_ fucking raison pour une chose, sale garce. » dit Hiruma. « Tu as _aussi _détruit mon mariage. Tu lui dois des fucking excuses. Et tu penses réellement que c'est son fucking peignoir que tu es en train de porter ? C'est juste un truc que j'ai trouvé lors d'une liquidation. »

De désespoir, Rosemary proféra « Comment, comment avez-vous su ? Je pensais que ma véritable identité resterait un mystère complet…»

« Chaussures plates. » répondit Hiruma.

« Quoi ? »

« Quand tu as descendu la rue en courant pour ton soit disant premier jour de travail, c'était silencieux comme l'enfer. C'est alors que j'ai remarqué que tu étais habillée avec tout l'équipement des employées de bureau excepté les hauts talons. Pourquoi une employée de bureau porterait des chaussures plates quand elle n'a pas à appuyer sur la pédale de frein ? Cela m'a montré que tu n'étais pas la passagère, mais la conductrice. Ce qui signifie que tu avais menti. La compagnie, le patron, tout ce que tu avais dit, c'étaient des mensonges… »

« Et le journal que tu as lu. » continua Hiruma. « Un des gros titres était à propos de la capture de grands dealers et leur tête manquante. Tu as laissé tes empreintes digitales sur toute la zone où ils ont imprimé l'histoire. Tu n'as pas juste regardé vite fait le journal, mais tu étais seulement concernée par une certaine partie des nouvelles. Donc j'ai pensé que peut-être tu avais quelque chose à voir là-dedans. »

« Ensuite, pourquoi j'ai dit oui pour l'exposition ? Parce que le ticket n'était rien d'autre qu'une preuve. J'ai trouvé ton empreinte dessus et en même temps, j'ai cherché dans les données du gouvernement et, BINGO, tu y étais… »

« Alors, » l'interrompit Rosemary, « tu es policier ? » _(Je fais tutoyer Rosemary à ce moment-là car je pense qu'en perdant patience et vu la situation dans laquelle elle se trouve, elle le tutoie. Mais peut-être n'êtes-vous pas de mon avis, dans ce cas-là faîtes-le moi savoir. En tout cas, c'est comme ça que j'imagine l'histoire. »_

« Fucking faux ! Je suis hacker à plein temps. La raison pour laquelle tu es allée à l'exposition était d'écouler tes biens par les toilettes, les toilettes publiques. Parce que si tu avais utilisé tes propres toilettes, cela l'aurait probablement bouché et le plombier aurait était suspicieux s'il avait trouvé pourquoi… Et pourquoi je le sais ? Parce que la chemise que tu portais ce jour-là n'avait pas de poches, et que tes _choses _étaient plus petites quand tu es sortie des toilettes. Donc j'ai pensé que tu avais fourré ta drogue dans ton soutien-gorge. Tu avais aussi besoin d'un alibi mais la police n'a jamais rien trouvé donc c'est inutile de te parler de tout ça… Et ton père n'a jamais été policier non plus. »

« Bravo... » dit Rosemary, se rendant. « Tu es un génie. »

« Trop tard pour flatter. » Hiruma appuya plus fort avec son arme.

Rosemary se mordit la lèvre. Mais en une seconde, elle sourit et dit « Tu as éloigné ta femme juste pour m'avoir. De toute évidence, je t'ai intéressée. Est-ce que je dois être reconnaissante ? »

« C'est étrange. » dit Musashi. Tout le monde était dans la maison de Sena, en train de parler du problème. « Cela ne ressemble pas du tout à Hiruma. Peut-être qu'il te cache quelque chose, mais ce n'est pas ce que tu penses. »

« Musashi-san, je t'ai appelé ici pour dire à Mamo-nee ce qu'elle doit faire… Pas pour essayer de la convaincre encore une fois. » se plaignit Sena.

« Mais tu ne veux pas divorcer, n'est-ce pas ? Avec le bébé et toutes ces choses… Tu ne peux pas… » demanda Musashi.

Mamori était pâle, mais calme. En moins de 5 heures, elle avait dû faire face à l'effondrement de son mariage et à prendre la plus dure des décisions de toute sa vie.

« Elle a besoin de temps, Musashi. » dit gentiment Kurita. En fait, tout le monde avait ressenti la même chose quand ils apprirent la nouvelle, mais pas un de la tristesse ou de la pitié sur leur visage. Mamori était celle qui était la plus touchée. Si elle ne pleurait pas, personne ne devait le faire.

« Peut-être que tu devrais l'appeler… » suggéra Musashi. « Essaye encore une fois. »

« Tout ça, c'est que des conneries, sale garce. _Tu _l'as éloignée, pas moi… » gronda Hiruma. « Elle t'as aussi parlé de tout ce qui concernait notre maison la premier jour où elle t'as rencontrée. Tu as su que j'avais une base secrète parfaite pour ton business dégoutant, et tu qu'elle détestait les armes. Alors tu as pensé : Pourquoi ne pas devenir la maîtresse de maison ?... Tu m'as tenté à chaque fois qu'on sortait et c'était fucking écœurant. Tu étais toujours d'accord avec moi et tu prétendais mieux me comprendre qu'elle. C'était ton plan depuis le début. »

Il poussa plus fort. « Toi, sale garce astucieuse… Ça m'a pris deux mois non seulement pour faire croire à ma femme que j'avais une liaison, mais aussi pour collecter des preuves actuelles. Sinon, cela n'aurait servi à rien de risquer mon mariage et de briser son cœur. »

Ensuite, il siffla.

Cerberus, qui était allongé pendant tout ce temps dans le jardin du fond, se leva et appuya avec sa patte sur un bouton dans l'herbe.

Une sirène retentit directement.

Des officiers de police débarquèrent immédiatement dans la maison, armés.

« J'étais sûr de qui tu étais dès le second jour où je t'ai rencontré. Mais tu as été précautionneuse pendant deux mois, jusqu'à hier. Ma caméra secrète t'a prise en train de fourrer de l'héroïne dans le canon de mes armes dans ma base, ouais, tu étais curieuse sur le pourquoi je t'avais laissé entrer dans ma base ? » Hiruma dit pour conclure. « Rappelle-toi d'appeler ma femme quand tu te sera installée dans ta fucking belle et nouvelle maison. Bienvenue en prison, poupée. »

Mamori serrait fortement son téléphone portable, regardant les touches.

Tout le monde était assis et attendait que son doigt bouge vers le premier nombre.

Soudainement, le portable se mit à sonner si fort que Mamori faillit le laisser tomber. « Est-ce que c'est Yoi-nii ? » demanda Suzuna.

« Non… C'est… » Mamori utilisa le haut-parleur. « Qui c'est ? »

_« Bonsoir, madame. Ici le Département de Police Métropolitaine de Tokyo… »_

Hiruma était allongé sur le lit, regardant le plafond. 6 heures sans Mamori… « Quelle sorte de fucking département de police soi-disant efficace sont-ils ? Ne peuvent même pas finir un appel téléphonique en 2 minutes… » Ensuite, il trouva Cerberus à l'embrasure de la porte.

« Tu as fucking faim ? » demanda-t-il.

« Hummph! »

« Bien, je vais te faire du fucking bacon. » Il se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

_« Notre gratitude est au-dessus des mots. Passez une agréable soirée, madame. »_

« Me… Merci. » prononça Mamori.

Puis le policier raccrocha.

« C'était… dramatique… » dit Sena.

« J'avais raison. » dit Musashi. « Il ne te trompait pas, mais essayait de te protéger… Il savait qu'il y avait peut-être danger, cette femme avait probablement une arme sur elle. Il avait à te faire partir de la maison… »

« Mais… Il aurait dû me dire la vérité… »

« S'il t'avait dit la vérité, est-ce que tu l'aurais laissé face au danger et tu serais partie pour ta propre sécurité ? Bien sûr que non… C'était ce qu'il pensait. » constata Musashi avec soulagement.

Mamori hocha de la tête, elle avait encore envie de pleurer.

« Mamo-neechan ! » cria soudainement Suzuna. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore assise ici ? Rentre chez toi et étreins-le ! »

« Embrasse-le… » suivit Sena.

« Et couche avec lui… » ajouta Musashi.

Mamori sauta de sa chaise et disparut à la vitesse de la lumière.

« Impressionnant… » souffla Sena.

Mamori ouvrit brusquement la porte et trouva Hiruma en train de partager le dernier morceau de bacon avec Cerberus.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. « Yoichi… » l'appela-t-elle tendrement. «Je… Je suis de retour… »

« Ummm… » Hiruma l'aperçut et demanda. « Tu veux du fucking bacon ? »

« Yoichi… » Elle ne pouvait rien faire à part le contempler. « Je suis, je suis si déso… » Mais elle ne pouvait en supporter davantage et elle courut vers lui et tomba dans ses forts et longs bras…

« Je suis si désolée, si désolée… J'aurais dû te faire confiance mais ton plan était si sacrément (« insulte » en anglais) parfait et je pensais réellement que tu étais… Oh, mon Dieu, est-ce que j'ai dit quelque chose d'horrible ? »

« Non, fucking partie. » dit Hiruma, en l'étreignant fermement.

« En plus, j'étais si frustrée et désespérée quand ce médecin m'a appelée soudainement et m'as dit, enfin, à Suzuna plutôt, que je… Oh, sois fort. Yoichi, je suis enceinte. »

Elle le regarda dans les yeux s'attendant qu'une expression de surprise apparaisse.

Mais tout ce qu'il bougea fut un tiers de son sourcil gauche, ce qui fut assez décourageant pour Mamori.

« Fucking bien alors… » Puis, il s'arrêta un moment. « Tu es vraiment fucking sûre que tu ne veux pas de bacon ? »

« Arrête ça, Yoichi… » Et elle le frappa du poing sur le torse, et rit.

« Mais je suis contente Yoichi, je veux dire, de tout ce qui est arrivé. » ses yeux pétillaient.

Et finalement, ils s'embrassèrent.

Cerberus finit le bacon pendant que les deux étaient en train de profiter de l'autre… "Hummph!" Qui sait ce que ce son signifie…

« Hiruma Yoichi… » grommela Rosemary. « Ce n'est pas encore terminé… Je reviendrai !»

Un large officier de police s'assit dans la voiture en se tapant les fesses contre le siège à côté d'elle. « Pousses-toi un peu, Miss Terminator » dit-il calmement.

Et la voiture démarra.

_Alors, comment était ce chapitre ? Je veux des coms ! (Pas pour moi mais pour son auteur, Vivian ! N'oubliez pas que je lui transmets !)_

_Hiruma est vraiment, vraiment, vraiment trop intelligent ! Ça fait peur ! Qui n'a pas pensé une petite seconde qu'il trompait Mamori ? A cette personne, je lui adresse toutes mes félicitations parce que moi, j'avais rien vu venir ! (Avant la fin du chapitre précédent)._

_Vos impressions sont les bienvenues !_

_Ne vous en faites pas, l'histoire n'est pas finie !_

_A bientôt ! YA-HA !_


	9. Chapter 9

_Alalalalalalala ! Quel retard ! Pardon, pardon, pardon ! J'ai pris un retard monstre à cause de tous mes contrôles qui se sont enchaînés les uns à la suite des autres ! Et le bac de français qui arrive je suis débordée ! Encore désolée !_

_Bon, on ne parle pas de Rosemary dans ce chapitre, la page est tournée. On retrouve simplement nos héros en train de faire des courses ! Bonne lecture !_

9 La liste de course

« Lève-toi… Yoichi… »

Presque deux mois après _l'incident_, c'était un autre beau samedi matin tandis que Mamori essayait de tirer Hiruma du lit.

« J'ai fucking vu que tu es plus agressive qu'avant… Mais ça ne marchera pas… » Hiruma ouvrit un œil et regarda l'heure sur l'horloge du mur. « C'est fucking 6 heures du matin. »

« Mais on a besoin d'aller faire les courses. Le supermarché va être vraiment bondé après 9 heures donc on doit partir tôt. »

« Est-ce que tu es fucking sortie de tes gonds ? C'est des maths basiques. 9 moins 6 égal 3… 3 ! On a largement le temps ! On peut même… Fucking faire _ça _avant de partir. »

« Pervers ! »

« C'était une fucking déformation de mots que tu viens de faire… Je croyais que tu étais fucking déterminée à être la seule fucking modèle parfait pour le gosse. » _(Petit jeu de mot de l'auteur car déformation se dit aussi pervert en anglais. Donc elle le traite de pervert et il reprend ce mot pour une toute autre phrase. ^^)._

« Yoichi… » Mamori commençait à perdre patience. « Tu viens ou pas ? »

« La fucking clé de la voiture est sur la table. »

« Yoichi, tu ne peux pas me laisser y aller seule ! J'ai tellement de choses à acheter ! »

Hiruma ouvrit une nouvelle fois les yeux. « Un fucking génie a inventé quelque chose qui s'appelle un chariot… »

« Tu ne vas pas me laisser porter toutes ces choses, Yoichi. Parce que la chose essentielle est… » Elle fit une pause. « Je porte déjà quelque chose qui est si important pour toi que tu ne laisseras pas quelque chose aller mal… »

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu viens juste de fucking appeler le gosse d'être une _chose_… Bien. » Finalement, Hiruma se leva. « Tu vas fucking faire n'importe quoi pour que je vienne avec toi… »

« Avoue simplement que tu veux venir parce que tu fais attention. » Mamori sortit ensuite de la chambre pour prendre les clés de la voiture.

« A quoi va te servir un fucking presse-fruits ? » se plaignit Hiruma quand il arriva vers la fin de la super longue liste de course que Mamori avait écrite la nuit précédente. « Et une fucking sonnette qui tinte avec le vent ? _(Vous savez ce qui fait du bruit quand le vent souffle ou quand on ouvre la porte. Ça peut servir de sonnette.)_ Quel fucking gaspillage d'argent ! Ok, la fucking liste de nourriture est assez rationnelle mais des fruits de dragon ?Depuis quand aime-tu le fucking fruit du dragon ? »_ (Je pense que Vivian fait de l'humour car il n'y a pas d'autre traduction possible ! Elle doit sûrement prendre des forces ! ^^)_

« Les goûts d'une femme enceinte changent d'une manière vraiment imprévisible. Donc, surmonte-ça, Yoichi. » expliqua Mamori pendant qu'elle récupérait la liste qu'Hiruma avait. « Ok, je vais chercher la nourriture. Et oui, le charriot vient avec moi. Prends le presse-fruits, Yoichi, et rejoins-moi dans la section pour la nourriture. » Elle finit en posant un petit baiser sur la joue d'Hiruma. « A plus tard, chéri. »

Mamori avait toujours l'air plus active et de bonne humeur depuis qu'elle avait découvert qu'elle était enceinte. Ce qui était inhabituel. Quelque part, Hiruma aimait bien qu'elle soit active maintenant. Mais parfois, il était inquiet, enfin, pas vraiment inquiet mais plutôt jaloux. Il savait que le gosse allait leur prendre une bonne partie de leur temps, spécialement le temps de Mamori, qui d'habitude, lui appartenait. Mais, comme Mamori l'avait dit, il devra surmonter ça.

« Fuck… » murmura-t-il.

« Tu ne peux toujours pas surveiller ta bouche, même quand tu es seul, n'est-ce pas, Hiruma ? »

La grande et mince silhouette de Takami apparut devant lui.

« Fucking lunettes ? Pourquoi es-tu fucking ici ? »

« Tu viens de voler ma question, Hiruma. Mais, oh bien… Félicitations pour le nouveau membre de la famille si je ne me trompe pas ! »

« Pas encore fucking arrivé… Et tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, fucking lunettes. »

Takami sourit pendant qu'il ajustait ses lunettes. « Je cherche un fouet. »

« Depuis quand as-tu fucking commencer de battre des œufs ? Tu essayes une nouvelle formation appelée _balliste ?_ » _ (Je vois pas le rapport à part si j'ai pas compris un jeu de mot… En tout cas, y'a pas d'autre traduction dans le dico… Dsl…) _

« C'est Shin… Il m'a demandé de lui trouver un fouet… Tu sais qu'il aime cuisiner. »

Hiruma le regarda, sceptique. « D'accord… »

« Beurre de cacahuète, fait. Oignons, fait. Fruits du dragon, fait… Et le prochain est… Oh ! » Soudainement, son charriot heurta une petite fille qui se penchait vers le bas pour un sac de farine. « Oh, mon Dieu, je suis si désolée ! » Elle marcha vers la fille et… « Wakana-chan ? »

« Ma-Mamori ? »

« Cela fait si longtemps depuis, et bien, mon mariage… » Mamori était surprise.

Wakana était aussi choquée de la voir. « Je ne t'ai même pas félicitée pour ton… Ahhh, ça me fait tellement plaisir de te voir ici ! »

« Est-ce que tu cherches de la farine ? » demanda Mamori pendant qu'elle prenait un sac de farine pour elle-même.

Wakana acquiesça. « Je suis en train d'apprendre à faire un gâteau à la fraise ! »

Lorsque Hiruma trouva Mamori dans le dilemme du papier peint jaune ou vert, Wakana était déjà partie.

« Je viens juste de voir fucking lunettes. »

« Vraiment ? Et je viens juste de voir Wakana-chan. »

Les deux se regardèrent pendant une seconde, dans un silence complet.

« Ils sont ensemble. » annonça Hiruma.

« Mais ça peut aussi être une coïncidence. Pourquoi deux personnes qui se connaissent ne pourraient-elles pas se montrer dans le même grand magasin pour des raisons différentes ? »

Hiruma leva ses yeux au ciel et dit. « Il cherchait un fouet pour Shin. »

« Toujours non pertinent. »

« Ce n'était pas un fouet ordinaire… Il cherchait un fucking fouet _électrique._ »

Mamori fit de grands yeux. « Mais Shin ne peut pas utiliser de fouet électrique… »

« Donc, ils sont ensemble. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Les prendre en train de coucher ensemble ? »

« Non, je vais faire en sorte qu'ils confessent inconsciemment. » Hiruma fit son rictus. « Ce fucking lunettes va regretter de m'avoir menti. »

« Voilà, Yoichi et son visage de démon… »

Omake 3 : Comment les autres couples font leur course.

Korato et Julie :

Julie regrettera toujours d'être allée dans la section boîtes de conserve le jour où Kotaro remarqua une tour de cannettes qui était parfaitement construite sous la forme d'une pyramide. Mais l'ouvrier qui avait travaillé dur avait l'air d'avoir oublié de mettre une dernière cannette tout en haut de la pointe. Et Julie avait justement une cannette de boisson douce… Et donc…

« ELEGANT ! »

Julie n'osa jamais retourner faire des courses à cet endroit-là. Et la chute d'une tour de cannettes devint une partie de ses cauchemars depuis ce jour-là.

Rui et Megu :

« Tu peux mettre un coussin doux par-dessus le moteur ? » demanda Megu à celui qui travaillait sur sa voiture.

« Bien sûr. Mais ce ne sera pas un peu trop haut ? Je veux dire, ce sera un peu inconfortable quand vous conduirez. » dit le gars.

« Haut ? La hauteur me plaît. Mais je ne conduirais pas. »

Le gars la regarda, perplexe. « Donc c'est votre mari qui va conduire ? »

« Ouais. »

« J'ai peur qu'il le déteste une fois qu'il sera assis dessus. » Le gars était plutôt franc car Megu était une cliente fréquente.

« Lui ? Non, il ne s'assoira pas sur le coussin. »

« Mais ce n'est pas lui qui va conduire ? »

« Eh bien, pas vraiment conduire. _Je _vais être celle qui sera assise sur le coussin et c'est lui qui fera la _conduite… _» _(Imaginez la position ! ^^)_

Juste à ce moment-là, Rui arriva pour la chercher avec la voiture.

Le travailleur regarda Rui avec une expression étrange. Rui trouva l'expression assez humiliante mais il ne pouvait pas expliquer pourquoi.

Marco et Maria :

Alors que des femmes chopent mal à la tête pour trouver un endroit où laisser leurs maris pendant qu'elles font leurs courses, Maria avait toujours su où laisser Marco avant de partir.

« Ils ont une nouvelle saveur en vente, assez pour t'occuper quelques heures, hein ? » Maria jeta un coup d'œil aux rangs nets d'exposition des bouteilles de cola. « Amuse-toi bien, chéri. »

Dès que Maria fut partie, Marco sortit une seringue. « J'ai finalement trouvé le moyen de prendre des échantillons sans ouvrir les bouteilles. » se dit-il fièrement à lui-même.

Il se fit prendre par le garde de sécurité 10 secondes plus tard.

Taka et Karin :

Ils faisaient du shopping pour des choses très plaisantes comme des livres, des crayons à dessin, des cadres photos…

« C'est vrai que tu finis un livre dès que tu as commencé à le lire ? » demanda Karin.

« Ouais, je crois... »

« Peu importe quelle sorte de livre c'est ? »

« Je ne pense pas qu'un me pose problème. » répondit Taka, confiant.

« Même les livres très déplaisants ? »

« Comme quoi ? »

Karin rougit et sortit son téléphone portable. « Hercules-san m'a envoyé accidentellement un message qui t'était destiné… » Elle lui montra le texte.

_As-tu trouvé le magazine Playboy que j'ai caché sur ton étagère ? Karin ne le trouvera jamais, haha !_

Sena et Suzuna :

Suzuna adorait faire les courses avec Sena, non seulement parce qu'il était un compagnon charmant, mais parce qu'il était aussi très _pratique._

Suzuna n'avait jamais à s'inquiéter si elle avait oublié quelque chose avant de passer en caisse. Les autres personnes abandonnent habituellement leur place pour retourner chercher ce qui leur manque. Mais tout ce que Suzuna a à faire est de demander à Sena d'aller chercher ce qu'il faut à la vitesse de la lumière… Il revenait toujours avant leur tour.

Et quand le temps manque, il y a toujours le Devil Bat 4 Dimensions pour remonter le temps.

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Que projette Hiruma pour Wakana et Takami ? Ce sera dans les prochains chapitres !_

_Je remercie tous les lecteurs qui me suivent, ça me fait énormément plaisir ! D'après ma barre de stats, je suis à près de 500 visiteurs et ça me touche énormément ! Surtout qu'ils ne sont pas que français alors un merci particulier à ceux-ci !_

_Merci aussi à tous ceux qui me laissent des commentaires même si parfois je ne peux pas répondre. Un merci particulier à Deviland qui me soutient depuis le début et qui me laisse à chaque fois un super avis ! J'adore ! _

_Je ne pense pas pouvoir traduire avant le bac de français mais je promets d'essayer !_

_Merci encore à tous ! YAAAAA-HAAAAA !_


	10. Chapter 10

_Désoléeeeee ! J'ai pas réussi à poster avant le bac ! J'espère au moins que mes révisions auront porté leur fruit ! En parlant de fruit, je remercie jidamv_ _pour sa définition des fruits du dragon que je ne connaissais pas du tout (chapitre précédent)! Voici la définition telle quelle : Juste une petite précision: le fruit du dragon existe bel et bien, c'est un fruit exotique originaire du Vietnam. Sa peau est rosâtre et sa chair blanche avec des grains noirs ressemble à celle du kiwi. C'est un fruit un peu fade mais très juteux et rafraichissant. _

_Voilà sinon merci de votre fidélité (on dirait un supermarché qui remercie ses clients…) et bonne lecture à tous !_

10 Le Complot

« Donc, voici le plan » déclara Hiruma en se réjouissant lorsqu'il finit de le taper. « Je sais exactement comment faire pour que fucking lunettes confesse tout ! »

« J'ai saisi… » réagit calmement Mamori pendant qu'elle mettait la dernière assiette dans le placard. « Tu vas le faire boire avec Wakana et les enfermer dans une chambre avec un lit double… Tout comme cette série télé l'avait fait il y a 20 ans… »

Hiruma fronça des sourcils. « Cette idée m'est passée par la tête pendant une seconde mais ce fucking lunettes ne boira même pas une seule goute… Et ce que je veux c'est qu'il confesse sans qu'il sache qu'il a confessé. Découvrir leur relation secrète est très facile. Même un QI très inférieur peut faire ça facilement. C'est pourquoi j'en ai rien à foutre de l'idée de se cacher dans les buissons en face de sa maison et de prendre tous les jours des photos. Ce que je veux lui dire c'est que même un fucking homme prudent comme lui ne peut pas me cacher des secrets. »

Mamori écouta attentivement et soupira lorsqu'il eut finit. « Je pensais que le cas de Rosemary avait déjà satisfait ton ego… »

« C'est le cas, mais faire en sorte que le fucking lunettes ressemble à un idiot est encore plus amusant… »

« Tu es un démon. »

« Fucking content que tu le saches. » Hiruma se leva et sortit un sac remplit de cartes blanches de nulle part. « Ne pars pas. » dit-il à Mamori « Assis-toi ici et je vais te dire comment ça va fucking marcher. »

« Pas intéressée, Yoichi. » Mamori continua à marcher vers le bureau.

« J'ai besoin de ta fucking aide. »

Cela surprit Mamori. « C'est rare… Je pensais que tu faisais toujours tout tout seul. »

« Oui mais pas cette fois. »

« Mais tu ne sais pas que je suis contre toute cette chose ? Essayer que Takami et Wakana soient embarrassés d'une manière ridicule et démoniaque est au-dessus de mes limites. Je sais que je ne peux pas t'arrêter. Rester à l'écart est la seule chose que je puisse faire. »

« Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que j'ai fucking planifié cette fois-ci… Oh… Bien…» Hiruma se rassit sur sa chaise. « Si tu ne m'aides pas, il n'y a pas de raison que je te dise quelque chose par rapport à mon plan. »

« Non, il n'y a pas de raison alors arrête de me taquiner, Yoichi. »

« Mais… » continua Hiruma, « Tu vas fucking le regretter…Puisque tu n'as aucune idée de ce que je vais faire, je pourrais faire ce que je voudrais. Et puis, _même si _tu savais, tu ne pourrais toujours pas changer le fait que je ferais tout ce que j'ai envie de faire. Mais au moins, la fucking manager pourrait s'attendre au pire alors que le commandant des enfers projette de faire envoler leur maison… »

Mamori s'arrêta et se retourna. « Tu ne vas pas réellement faire envoler notre maison, n'est-ce pas ? »

Hiruma haussa des épaules. « Tu ne sais fucking jamais… »

« Très bien, j'abandonne… Parle-moi de ce que tu as planifié. » Une part de Mamori devait admettre qu'elle était conduite par sa curiosité mais ça ne le dérangeait pas. Elle devait savoir ce que complotait Hiruma.

« Alors, est-ce que tu vas fucking m'aider ou pas ? » demanda Hiruma en premier.

Mamori le dévisagea. « Tu vas me le dire seulement après que j'ai accepté de t'aider ? »

« Est-ce que tu penses que je suis assez stupide pour révéler un complot avec rien en échange ? »

Mamori prit une profonde inspiration. « OK… Je t'aiderai. »

Hiruma fit son rictus et ouvrit une fenêtre sur son ordinateur. « Tout commence par une fête à la maison. Nous inviterons beaucoup de monde, en incluant nos deux tourtereaux. Et durant la fête… »

« Et donc, ce serait la fin de la nuit avec la confession du fucking lunettes. » Quand Hiruma finit pas éteindre son ordinateur portable, Mamori était déjà perdue dans ses pensées.

« C'est très intelligent, Yoichi… Je ne pense pas que quelqu'un nous démasquera auparavant ! »

« Bien, pourquoi tu ne commencerais pas à écrire ces fucking cartes d'invitation dès maintenant ? »

« Mais tu dois au moins avoir un but pour une fête à la maison… Sinon, qui oserait mettre un pied dans la maison de Hiruma Yoichi ? Et il est trop tôt pour une douche du bébé… Mon anniversaire est aussi trop loin. Je sais que tu ne célébreras plus jamais ton anniversaire depuis… »_ (Pour la douche, je crois que c'est une tradition anglaise pour la 1__ère__ douche du bébé.)_

« Cerberus. »

« Quoi ? »

« Dis simplement que c'est l'anniversaire de Cerberus. »

« C'est absurde… » Mamori s'installa quand même pour écrire les cartes. « Qu'est-ce que tu penses de : « C'est l'anniversaire de votre chien favori. Soyez les bienvenus… » »

« Ecris simplement : « Venez ou vous êtes morts. » »

Mamori écrivit ce qu'il lui avait dit.

La nuit, au lit.

« Alors » demanda soudainement Hiruma, « Est-ce que le gosse a des battements de cœur maintenant ? »

« Bien sûr qu'il en a ! »

« Comment peux-tu savoir que c'est un « il » ?»

« Parce que je ne préfère _pas _utiliser « it »… _(Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, « it » en anglais désigne une chose, un objet, quelque chose d'inanimé. Le « it » n'a pas de genre, ni masculin, ni féminin.)_ Ça fait bizarre. » Elle s'arrêta un instant. « Tu ne m'as jamais dit si tu voulais un gars ou une fille. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ce que je veux ? Le genre a été fucking décidé il y a quatre mois. »

« Mais tu dois avoir une préférence. »

« Non, j'en ai fucking rien à faire. Ce n'est pas comme si je haïrai le gosse parce qu'il arrive en deuxième sur ma liste. »

Mamori ne parla plus.

OMAKE Comment tout le monde réagit à l'invitation.

Kotaro et Julie

K : « Alors leur gosse est nommé Cerberus ? »

J : « C'est leur chien, espèce d'imbécile ! Quelle sorte de parents aurait appelé leur enfant Cerberus ? Et le bébé est attendu dans 5 mois.»

Quelque part, Julie avait toujours suspecté que Kotaro était prématuré de plusieurs mois… « Des enfants pareils ne peuvent pas être très intelligents, n'est-ce pas ? »

« QUEL KICK ELEGANT ! » cria Kotaro pendant que le match de foot diffusé à la télévision devenait chauffé à blanc.

« Non, ils ne peuvent pas… » Julie était trop fière pour annoncer qu'elle venait de confirmer une théorie médicale.

Marco et Maria :

« Cerberus ? Tu veux dire le chien qui a bu notre boîte de cola en deux minutes avant le match de demi-finale contre Deimon ? » demanda Maria pendant qu'elle lisait la carte.

« Exactement ! Comment pourrais-je oublier une si magnifique créature ? »

« Magnifique n'est pas destiné à décrire des chiens… Mais je peux dire que tu es simplement en train d'exagérer. »

« La gorge de ce chien est un gouffre… » Marco était déjà perdu dans ses souvenirs par rapport à un chien « magnifique » qui appréciait tellement son cola.

Sena et Suzuna :

Sena devint pâle lorsqu'il ouvrit l'enveloppe contenant la carte.

« L'anniversaire de Cerberus ? » Suzuna n'était rien d'autre que joyeuse. « Ça sera amusant ! »

« Mais Hiruma-san n'avait jamais mentionné que Cerberus avait un anniversaire ! Pas une seule fois durant toutes ces années ! »

« Quel est le problème Sena ? Tu iras tout de même, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je n'ai pas envie d'être tué… »

« Bien ! Allons chercher un cadeau pour Cerberus demain ! »

« Je pense qu'il préférerait « L'Homme à la Poêle ». Et par homme je veux dire moi… Donc de toute façon, je vais souffrir… » soupira Sena.

Musashi :

« Ça doit être une **conspiration**… »

Takami :

« C'est étrange… Est-ce qu'Hiruma prépare quelque chose ? »

Wakana :

« Ouah ! Une fête ! » Elle trouva aussi une note en plus attachée à la carte, où on pouvait lire :

_J'ai l'intention de faire un gâteau à la fraise pour Cerberus ce jour-là. Est-ce que tu pourrais venir plus tôt pour m'aider ? Mamori._

Bien sûr qu'elle irait…

Et le complot commença…

_Et un nouveau chapitre d'achevé ! Vous aimeriez bien savoir ce qu'il a en tête notre petit Hiruma ! Est-ce qu'il va réellement faire envoler leur maison ? Réponse dans le prochain chapitre (et aussi le suivant)!_

_J'aimerais bien faire un vote ou plutôt un sondage… Pour cela faudra me laisser des coms pour que je puisse compter les voies (si c'est pas trop vous demander…). Alors voilà voici la question : __**L'enfant d'Hiruma et de Mamori sera-t-il un gars ou une fille ?**__**Cet(te) enfant ressemblera-t-il (elle) plus à Hiruma ou à Mamori ?**_

_J'aimerais bien savoir ce que vous en pensez… Je sais déjà la réponse mais j'avoue que je me demande ce que vous imaginez…_

_Voilà ! Merci de continuer à suivre cette histoire ça me fais très plaisir !_

_Ya-Ha !_


	11. Chapter 11

_ Merci à ceux qui ont voté pour le sexe de l'enfant et son caractère ! Je vois que beaucoup de personnes s'imaginent un gars ressemblant à Hiruma ! J'ai aussi eu l'idée d'une fille plutôt avec le caractère de Mamori et même des jumeaux ! Vous verrez bien ! Patience ! ^^_

_ On continue la fête… Qu'est-ce qu'ils préparent ? Vous allez avoir un élément de réponse dans ce chapitre._

_Bonne lecture !_

11- La fête.

Anniversaire de Cerberus, 14 heures.

La sonnette retentit.

« Disparais tout de suite, Yoichi, je n'ai pas envie qu'elle te voit ici ! » signala Mamori pendant qu'elle se précipitait vers la porte.

Hiruma fit son rictus et se glissa dans la pièce où se trouvait son ordinateur.

Cerberus continuait à errer dans la maison.

« Wakana-chan ! Que c'est gentil da ta part de venir et de m'aider ! Je n'aurai jamais pu finir deux gâteaux en un après-midi ! »

« Pas de problème, Mamori. Je t'ai aussi apporté différentes choses essentielles, des tiges de cassis et plus important, des fraises fraiches ! Tu sais quoi, » continua-t-elle pendant qu'elle entrait dans la cuisine, « je pense que ma crème maison serait parfaite pour les gâteaux ! »

« Vraiment ? Ce devrait être bon… »

Et vint l'ordinaire bavardage entre les femmes, ce qui ennuyait totalement Hiruma qui regardait les nombreuses fenêtres de son ordinateur pour voir le moindre indice.

« Pourquoi Dieu a-t-il donné des fucking langues aux femmes… » soupira-t-il.

Cerberus, depuis on ne sait quand, était accroupi derrière lui, ayant lui aussi ses yeux sur l'écran.

« Alors, Wakana-chan, qui a été assez chanceux pour avoir goûté ton gâteau le premier ? » demanda Mamori d'un ton très naturel pendant qu'elle nettoyait sa cuisinière.

Mais Wakana était si occupée par sa crème qu'elle mit du temps pour répondre. « Pardon ? »

« Ici ! Elle a eu une fucking pause ! » Hiruma se refit immédiatement la scène. Tu vois ? Il y a une pause de 1.87 seconde… Impossible qu'elle soit franche. Elle a fucking fait ça dans un but, pour se trouver du temps et s'en sortir avec une fucking fausse réponse. » Il pointait son doigt sur l'écran, expliquant à Cerberus comme s'il était un complice.

« J'ai simplement demandé » continua Mamori, « qui a été le premier a essayé ton tout nouveau gâteau aux fraises ? »

« Oh, quelques vieux amis d'école… » répondit Wakana, remuant toujours la mixture dans le bol, « Quelques filles… J'avais pensé inviter des personnes des White Knights, mais j'ai eu peur que Shin fasse des remarques très professionnelles qui auraient fini par prouver que mon gâteau était un échec… Mais ce que j'ai fait était assez bien. C'étaient de belles retrouvailles. »

« Menteuse ! » dit Hiruma. « Elle donne plus de réponses que ce qu'on lui a demandé. Pas de contact visuel avec l'interrogatrice, prétendant être occupée mais en réalité tournant simplement la crème, plus les réponses en trop… Tous les signes basiques du mensonge. De toute évidence, fucking lunettes a oublié de lui enseigner quelques leçons sur comment cacher leur relation secrète… » Il rembobina l'enregistrement plusieurs fois et confirma sa théorie. « Premier indice en main obtenu ! » Il sirota son café après un rire clair.

Anniversaire de Cerberus, 16h30.

« Ils ont déjà l'air bon ! » Mamori regardait les gâteaux à moitié faits avec satisfaction. « Maintenant, c'est le moment pour la crème ! » Wakana lui tendit sa crème.

« Alors, vous avez déjà trouvé un nom pour le bébé ? »

« Non, nous ne savons même pas si c'est un gars ou une fille. »

« Mais ce ne serait pas mieux si vous le saviez auparavant ? Parce que comme ça, après, vous sauriez quelle sorte de jouets acheter et de quelle couleur de papier peint la chambre devra être ! »

« Tu as raison… Je devrais le persuader de faire quelque chose par rapport à ça… Tu connais Yoichi, il n'en a rien à faire de tout ça. » Mamori faisait exprès d'exprimer ses sentiments car elle savait que Hiruma enregistrait la conversation depuis le début. « C'est dur de s'imaginer comment il va se comporter avec le bébé… » Elle regarda délibérément droit dans une des caméras secrètes de la cuisine car elle savait qu'il le verrait.

Hiruma la vit le faire. « Je crois qu'elle vient de trouver une toute nouvelle fonction à la technologie moderne… On dort ensemble chaque nuit côte à côte et maintenant elle est fucking en train de me dire ce qu'elle ressent à travers une fucking caméra… C'est ce que tu appelles « Le fossé entre les hommes ? » ».

« Hummph ! » répondit Cerberus.

Anniversaire de Cerberus, 18h30.

La sonnette retentit.

Mamori, qui portait une ample robe rose avec des rubans attachés à la taille, ouvrit la porte. « Sena, Suzunna ! Oh, quel joli cadeau ! »Elle sourit quand elle vit l'énorme marshmallow en forme d'os dans les bras de Sena. « Cerberus va l'adorer ! »

« Et bien… » Sena semblait nerveux. « J'espérais qu'il allait le détester… Mais je viens juste de réaliser que Cerberus ne dit jamais non à quelque chose de comestible… Oh, j'aurais dû acheter autre chose, quelque chose en plastique ou en verre ou en acier…»

« Ne sois pas une poule mouillée, Sena… » l'encouragea Suzuna. « C'est pourquoi on a acheté quelque chose de cette taille. C'est la tactique basique du retardement. Lorsqu'il aura finalement fini son bébé, tu seras perdu dans la foule. Et il trouvera un autre endroit à hanter. »

« Oui, il ne t'attendra pas, Sena… Ne t'inquiète pas. » dit Mamori.

« Ok ! » Sena hocha de la tête avec un petit peu plus de confiance.

Ensuite, Mamori se retourna et appela : « Cerberus ! Viens prendre ton cadeau d'anniversaire à Sena ! »

Cerberus rugit des profondeurs de la maison et s'élança sur l'os énorme à la vitesse de la lumière.

Et voici le bon ordre quand vous regardez d'au-dessus : le ciel, Cerberus, l'énorme marshmallow en forme dos, Sena, le sol.

« Tu n'as pas pu résister, n'est-ce pas, mon toutou ? » Suzuna regarda affectueusement Cerberus avant d'entrer dans la maison pour boire un coup avec Mamori. Et oui, elle avait en quelque sorte oublié que Sena ne se trouvait pas à la bonne place.

« Suzuna… Comment peux-tu… »

Anniversaire de Cerberus, 18h50.

Takami arriva.

Mamori signala à Hiruma par la caméra : « Sois prêt si tu veux prendre des actions. La cible est présente, Yoichi. »

Hiruma fit son rictus. « A partit de maintenant, je suis en charge de cette fucking fête. »

« Bonsoir, Takami-kun. C'est bon de te voir ici. » salua Mamori pendant qu'elle le conduisait à l'intérieur. « Le plat principal n'est pas encore prêt mais il y a plein de boissons et de rafraîchissements. Fais simplement comme chez toi, Takami-kun. » expliqua Mamori avant d'aller dans la cuisine, laissant Talami explorer le fête de lui-même.

Lorsque Takami entra dans la maison, il remarqua immédiatement Wakana parmi les invités. Mais ça aurait été très suspicieux de la saluer en premier. Il décida donc de parler d'abord aux autres invités avant d'aller éventuellement dire bonjour à Wakana avec des manières très conventionnelles.

« Takami-kun ! » Wakana parût surprise quand elle le vit. « Je ne savais pas que tu serais ici ! »

« Oh, et bien, des choses arrivent… » rit-il nonchalamment.

A ce moment précis, Hiruma apparut comme s'il n'avait jamais été là avant. (Il n'était pas là avant…)

« Pourquoi, fucking lunettes, hehehe… Je croyais que t'en avais rien à faire. » Il s'avança vers Takami.

Takami le regarda sceptiquement. « Tu ne ressembles pas non plus à quelqu'un qui en a quelque chose à faire des fêtes, Huruma. Mais… « La Fête de l'Enfer » ? » Il montra du doigt une bannière accrochée au mur. « Cela te correspond, avec ton chien. »

Leur conversation continua dans une atmosphère inimaginable et terrifiante, la même que celle qui avait effrayée Sena et Yuki des années auparavant dans un certain restaurant.

Anniversaire de Cerberus, 19h00.

« Votre attention s'il vous plaît, tout le monde ! » Mamori annonça aux invités qu'il y allait avoir un jeu. « Nous avons ici deux gâteaux à la fraise fraîchement faits et qui ont l'air identiques… Mais ils ont été faits séparément par moi-même et notre adorable Wakana-chan qui est venue m'aider pour la nourriture servie ce soir. Goûter les deux gâteaux et marquer votre réponse et votre nom sur une carte… » Pendant qu'elle continuait les instructions, Musashi, qui était assis sur le sofa avec Hiruma, demanda : « Pourquoi une fête, Hiruma ? Cela ne te ressemble pas. »

« Ouais, comme si j'avais déjà fait quelque chose de fucking prévisible. »

« Mais j'aime bien l'énorme Cerberus en carton sur la pelouse du devant… »

« Va manger du gâteau, fucking grand-père. »

Musashi laissa sortir un rire et se leva.

Hiruma regarda les invités pendant qu'ils goûtaient les deux gâteaux chacun à leur tour.

La plupart d'entre eux semblaient confus, et étaient incapables de prendre une décision. Mais il y a toujours des exceptions.

« A-ha-ha ! 200% sûr ! » Taki leva sa jambe et tourna.

« Tu connais déjà la réponse ? » demanda Sena. Il venait juste de se remettre de la torture de Cerberus.

« Bien sûr ! La personne qui a fait ces gâteaux est à 200% MA SŒUR ! »

Suzuna en échappa presque son assiette. « Imbécile… »

Hiruma observait les réactions de tout le monde, tout du moins, _il semblait _observer les réactions de tout le monde… Mais vous savez qui il regardait pendant tout ce temps.

Takami, tout comme n'importe quel invité, prit sa part de gâteau, racla un peu de crème du haut du gâteau avec sa fourchette, et la mit dans sa bouche. Après avoir goûté la crème du premier, un sourire confiant apparut sur son visage.

C'était juste ce que voulait Hiruma.

Puis, il testa le second gâteau… Les éclats dans ses yeux disparurent… Il fut frigorifié pendant un instant comme si un frisson parcourut son échine.

« Fucking lunettes vient juste de se trahir… » Hiruma sourit et se leva. « C'est l'heure du show ! »

Et les lumières s'éteignirent…

_Alors, qu'est-ce que Takami a fait pour se trahir ? Pourquoi cette réaction d'Hiruma ? Vous saurez tout ça dans le prochain et dernier chapitre traitant de cette fête !_

_Je vous remercie d'être autant à me suivre, je pensais réellement pas que cette histoire aurait autant de succès._

_Je tiens à préciser que le vote pour savoir si l'enfant est un gars ou une fille tient toujours !_

_Bonne vacances à tous, et félicitations pour ceux qui ont eu leur bac ! ^^_


	12. Chapter 12

_ Et voici le dernier chapitre de la fête ! Est-ce que Takami et Wakana vont confesser ? Tout dans ce chapitre ! ^^_

_ J'ai pas envie de vous déranger plus longtemps (ce sera à la fin du chapitre ^^) alors : Bonne lecture !_

12 Le feu d'artifice

« Ouah ! » Stupéfaite, Suzuna regardait dans le noir avec émerveillement. « Quelle fête ! »

« Là, tu es naïve… » dit Sena. « Hiruma-san a dû planifier quelque chose de tout à fait terrible. »

« Ouah quand même ! »

« Bien. » Hiruma parlait dans le noir. « Comme vous le savez tous, ce **N'EST PAS **la fucking fête d'anniversaire de Cerberus. »

Musashi trébucha vers Mamori et demanda « A quoi sert tout ça ? »

Mamori secoua sa tête. « Quoi que tu penses que ce soit, il va simplement dire la vérité et oui, je suis au courant depuis le début. Désolée. »

Musashi haussa des épaules avec un « Ouah. ».

« Tout d'abord » commença Hiruma avec un rire sadique, ce qui effraya totalement tout le monde, « Dîtes-moi le résultat du jeu. »

La salle tomba dans le silence.

Mamori laissa échapper doucement. « Tu vas devoir allumer les lumières pour pouvoir voir les cartes… Parce que, comme tu peux le voir, il fait complétement noir ici, Yoichi… »

Ses mots prouvèrent que le fait d'éteindre les lumières était vraiment inutile.

Après que les lumières soient à nouveau allumées, Hiruma plongea sa main dans la boîte et sortit les cartes une par une. « Pendant que je fais ça, dîtes-moi comment vous avez pu différencier ces deux fucking gâteaux. »

« Aucune idée, ils se ressemblent énormément. » répondit Musashi, essayant d'alléger l'atmosphère. « Et très bons aussi. »

« Alors c'est comme ça que vous tous les avez fucking senti ? » demanda encore Hiruma. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir trouvé quelque chose de précieux dans la boîte.

Takami poussa ses lunettes et soupira. « Oui, les gâteaux ont exactement le même goût et n'essaie pas de soulever d'autres sujets alors que tout le monde essaye de trouver ton véritable but pour cette soirée, Hiruma. »

« Est-ce que tu connais mon véritable but pour cette fête, fucking lunettes ? »

« Bien sûr que non ! »

Hiruma fit son rictus. « Alors pourquoi un fouet électrique ? »

« Quoi ? » Takami semblait perplexe. Mais dans le même temps, le visage de Wakana changea.

« Yoichi… » Couvrant son visage d'embarras, Mamori le coupa. « Je t'ai laissé faire ce que tu voulais pour la fête alors est-ce que tu peux aller droit au but ? »

« Bien. » Un peu ennuyé, Hiruma continua, « Ce que j'essaye de dire c'est que le fucking lunettes est actuellement en train de sortir avec l'ancienne manager des Ojo White Knights. »

« Ouah ! » fit tout le monde.

La mâchoire de Takami toucha pratiquement par terre lorsqu'il entendit la déclaration de Hiruma. « Alors, _ceci _était le but de ta fête ? »

Wakana ne pouvait pas parler pendant que son visage devenait rouge vif.

« Comment tu l'aurais su ? » demanda Takami.

« Tu es en train de fucking confesser, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Eh bien, si c'est toi, je n'ai pas de raison de le cacher… Et, à dire vrai, je suis plus choqué par ton intérêt dans ma vie personnelle que le but de la fête lui-même. » Takami se pencha un peu plus près et demanda une nouvelle fois. « Comment l'as-tu su ? Je pensais avoir fait un travail parfait pour le cacher. »

« Deux choses. Ce que tu as acheté il y a quelques semaines et ce que tu viens juste de dire. »

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? »

« Le fucking grand-père a dit « ils se ressemblent énormément » alors que toi tu as dit « exactement le même goût ». C'est étrange, n'est-ce pas ? »

Takami réfléchit pendant un moment et éclata de rire. « Tu avais tout préparé, hein, Hiruma ? »

« Oui. » répondit Mamori. « Wakana et moi avons fait les gâteaux séparément au début mais Wakana a fait la crème pour les deux… C'est pourquoi ils ont exactement le même goût… »

« Mais pour ceux qui n'ont jamais goûter le gâteau, l'idée de « gâteaux faits par 2 personnes » vient avant tout. Donc de n'importe quelle façon ils se ressemblent, vous, en tant que personne, décideriez inconsciemment qu'ils sont simplement un tout petit peu différents au lieu de dire « exactement les mêmes » ». expliqua Hiruma.

Takami sourit. « Mais je connaissais exactement la texture de sa crème donc quand j'ai testé les deux gâteaux, j'ai été choqué… Tu as observé mon expression faciale, n'est-ce pas, Hiruma ? »

« Oui, c'est ce qu'il a fait. » dit Mamori, pendant qu'elle tapotait l'épaule de Wakana.

Takami regarda Wakana pendant une seconde. « Je savais que ceci arriverait tôt ou tard… Mais je ne m'attendais pas que ce soit Hiruma qui le révélerait… »

« Et je ne savais pas que tu serais si convainquant par rapport à ceci… » Wakana rit nerveusement mais aussi joyeusement.

« Ouah ! » laissa de nouveau échapper Suzuna, toute excitée et sautant partout.

« Suzuna… », Sena le retint par le bras, « ton antenne tourne comme une folle… »

C'était assez surprenant que la fête soit à ce moment-là tranquille.

« C'est tout, Yoichi ? » demanda Mamori à Hiruma dans le couloir pendant que le tout nouveau couple discutait avec les autres invités sur les questions sur leur relation. « tu n'as pas planifié quelque chose d'autre ? »

« Tu _veux _que je fasse quelque chose d'autre ? »

« Non ! C'est juste… C'est dur de croire que tu es déjà satisfait, alors qu'on en est qu'à la moitié de la fête. »

Hiruma fit son rictus. « C'est le moment de savoir si tu connais absolument tout de mon fucking plan pour ce soir… »

« Donc tu admets que tu m'as caché quelque chose ? »

« Ça n'aurait pas été amusant si tu avais tout su. »

« Alors tu vas réellement faire envoler notre maison ? »

« Presque. »

« Quoi ? » Mamori en eut le souffle coupé mais Hiruma partit sans lui répondre.

Posant un pied dans le salon, tenant tout son set d'armes dans les mains, Hiruma annonça : « Attention tout le monde, le jeu n'est pas encore terminé. »

Tous les invités tournèrent leur visage vers Hiruma, attendant nerveusement.

Hiruma sortit une télécommande de nulle part et appuya sur un bouton. « Boom… » dit-il.

_Boom !_

Le toit de la maison se sépara en deux.

« C'est le moment pour quelques fucking explosions ! » Hiruma appuya une nouvelle fois sur le bouton et une série de tirs, de coups de feu et de lancements commença autour de la maison, faisant trembler le voisinage comme si un violent séisme avait lieu. Et dans le ciel du soir, des feux d'artifices explosèrent en une cascade de couleurs.

« Fucking joyeux anniversaire. » dit Hiruma au chien.

« Warrff ! »

C'était l'anniversaire de Cerberus après tout…

« Ouah ! Feux d'artifice ! Si romantique ! » Assise sur l'herbe fraîche, Suzuna pencha sa tête sur l'épaule de Sena. « Est-ce que tu feras un feu d'artifice pour moi, Sena ? »

« Si tu me laisse disparaître avec le Devil Bat Ghost… Oui, peut-être. » répondit-il. « Je trouve que celui-là ressemble à un ballon de football, pas toi ? »

Profitant aussi de la cascade de splendeur par la fenêtre, Mamori dit à Hiruma. « Wakana a raison, nous devons savoir le genre auparavant comme ça nous saurons quelles sortes de jouets acheter et quelle couleur de papier peint ce devra être. »

« Tu es en train de me fucking dire ça tout d'un coup parce que… »

« Parce que je pense qu'un examen prénatal est nécessaire. Eh bien, je suis curieuse. Tu es avec moi ou pas ? »

« Uhmm… »

« Donc c'est un oui ? » tenta de demander une nouvelle fois Mamori.

« Si tu prends rendez-vous avec un fucking docteur… Je suis d'accord avec ça. » Hiruma haussa des épaules.

« J'appellerai plus tard… » Mamori s'assit à côté de lui et l'embrassa sur la joue. « Le feu d'artifice est tellement magnifique, Yoichi… Dommage que quelqu'un ne puisse pas le voir maintenant, pas encore… »

« Tu peux l'enregistrer avec une caméra si tu veux… »

« Aies un peu de romantisme, Yoichi ! Tu gâches toujours le moment… »

Mais au fond de son cœur, elle aimait ces moments « gâchés » plus que tout…

Lorsque la fête fut finie, Musashi s'avança vers Mamori et lui dit : « Belle soirée ! »

« Merci j'espère qu'on l'a pas foutue en l'air. »

« Non, la nourriture était bonne, le feu d'artifice était magnifique… Est-ce que tu feras prendre une douche au bébé plus tard ? »

« Peut-être, on verra. Mais je ne suis pas sûre que Yoichi veuille. Après ce soir, on saura tous à quoi s'attendre venant de lui… Il ne m'avait rien dit pour le feu d'artifice. »

Musashi fit une pause et hocha de la tête comme s'il savait quelque chose qu'elle ne savait pas. « Hiruma aime les feux d'artifice… Ça lui rappelle le goût de la victoire. Je suis sûr que toi aussi tu aimes les feux d'artifices. »

« J'espère que les voisins ne vont pas se plaindre… »

« Non, je ne pense pas, qui oserait se plaindre d'Hiruma Yoichi ? »

« Ouais, tu as raison. » sourit Mamori.

_Et voilà ! Alors cette fête ? Pas mal, hein, leur plan, bien trouvé ?_

_Prochain chapitre, vous saurez si le bébé est un gars ou une fille. Vous penchez tout pour un gars avec le caractère d'Hiruma. C'est fou, la plupart des gens s'accordent sur ce point, vous avez tous la même idée en tête ! Vous avez plus qu'à espérer que Vivian ait aussi eu cette idée ! Vous verrez bien ! ^^_

_Une petite précision, c'est bien une douche et pas un baptême, c'est pour ça que je pense que c'est une tradition anglaise. Pas mal de personnes m'ont posé la question donc je voulais mettre ce petit point au point. ^^_

_Si vous avez des problèmes avec des parties de ma traduction n'ayez pas peur de m'en faire part ! Merci !_

_Merci d'être toujours aussi nombreux à lire cette fic ! Moi elle m'avait bien plu mais je pensais pas qu'elle plairait à tant de monde, donc merci beaucoup !_

_Et enfin je remercie ceux qui m'ont encouragée pour mon bac de français j'ai eu des bonnes notes ! Merci à tous !_

_A très bientôt ! YA-HA !_


	13. Chapter 13

_Et voici le 13éme chapitre tant attendu ! Vous allez enfin savoir si c'est un gars ou une fille (y'a juste à lire les premiers mots). Perso je l'adore, Vivian a eu une belle imagination, et on reste dans le caractère des personnages. Vous verrez bien !_

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

13 L'Ange venu des Enfers

« C'est une fille. »

C'était le récapitulatif de ce que leur avait dit le médecin. Durant le trajet du retour à leur maison, Mamori demanda : « Rose, lavande, magenta, jaune, vermillon, safran et violet… Oh, que de couleurs à choisir. Allez, Yoichi, choisis-en une pour le papier peint ! »

« Noir ! »

« Sans façon ! »

« Définitivement noir, pas de dispute ! »

« Tu ne peux pas laisser un bébé fille grandir dans une chambre avec des murs noirs ! Ce sera comme une prison ! »

« Ça peut aussi aider son sommeil. Noir pour sûr. »

« Non ! »

« Ou tu as une réponse dont tu es certaine ? » demanda Hiruma. « De toute évidence, tu ne sais pas quelle couleur est appropriée alors que je sais avec certitude que sa chambre doit être noire. Soit tu choisis au hasard une de ces couleurs de fille désagréables, soit tu fais simplement noir. »

« Quel est le problème qu'une chambre de petite fille soit féminine ? »

« Elle est la gosse d'Hiruma Yoichi, c'est ça le fucking problème ! »

Et ils firent noir.

« Tu vois ? Ca suit le thème de la maison. » fut la remarque d'Hiruma.

« Tu as réussi à faire que la chambre d'un bébé fille ressemble à l'enfer… » soupira Mamori. « Mais je crois qu'elle l'aimera. »

En-dehors de la salle d'accouchement, Hiruma était assis et attendait.

Normalement, quand les pères sont nerveux d'apprendre la bonne nouvelle, ils sautent de leur siège dès qu'ils entendent un cri de bébé, pensant quel enfant ça peut être. Mais Hiruma était simplement assis là très calmement, comme s'il n'attendait rien du tout.

L'infirmière Oka passa par là. « Pourquoi êtes-vous si calme, Hiruma ? Comment savez-vous que le cri ne vient pas de votre bébé ? »

« Je ne pense tout simplement pas que ses fucking cris soient aussi nuls et insupportables que les autres. Je peux dire… Et pourquoi est-ce que vous apparaissez dans absolument tous les services de ce fucking hôpital ? »

Pendant qu'ils parlaient, une jeune infirmière sortit en ayant l'air inquiet. Elle avait un bébé dans les bras.

« Est-ce que c'est la fille d'Hiruma ? » demanda Oka.

« Oui… Mais, mais c'est étrange… » continua l'infirmière. « Les bébés ne crient-ils pas vraiment forts lorsqu'ils naissent, essayant de respirer l'air frais pour la première fois de leur vie ? Mais ce bébé fille est si… si calme. »

« Satisfait, Hiruma ? » Oka tourna son visage pâle vers lui. « Elle n'a même pas crié du tout. »

« Est-ce qu'elle fucking respire ? » demanda Hiruma.

« Je crois… Mais ça aurait dû commencer avec un cri. Ce n'est pas normal. » répondit l'infirmière.

Hiruma hocha de la tête. « Vous ne devez pas vous attendre à ce que des choses normales arrivent. Son nom de famille est Hiruma. »

« Oh, regardez, » dit tendrement l'infirmière, « Ses petits poings sont en train de bouger… Elle doit vouloir tenir quelque chose… »

« Hiruma roula des yeux. « J'ai juste la bonne chose pour elle. »

« Yoichi. » demanda Mamori quand l'infirmière déposa le beau petit bébé à côté de son oreiller, « Dis-moi pourquoi est-ce qu'elle tient une balle. » _(Je précise, il peut y avoir confusion en français. Elle tient une balle de fusil. Du Hiruma tout craché ! ^^)_

« Elle l'adore. »

« Mais de toute évidence, elle ne l'a pas _demandée _! Tu lui as donné ! »

« Encore une fois, elle l'adore. »

« Son nez doit être imprégné par les odeurs de fleurs ou de lait, pas de métal et de poudre. »

Juste à ce moment-là, Musashi, accompagné de Kurita, Sena et les aautres membres des Devils Bats entrèrent dans la chambre.

« Ouah, est-ce que je viens de voir une balle ? » demanda Musashi.

Mamori fronça des sourcils. « Enlève-lui, Yoichi. »

« Bien… » Bien que très réticent à le faire, Hiruma glissa son long index dans les petites paumes du bébé et remonta la balle.

A ce moment-là, le bébé ouvrit les yeux, des yeux émeraudes comme ceux d'Hiruma. Ses mains vides se rencontraient l'une avec l'autre comme si elle cherchait le jouet perdu. Quand elle confirma finalement que le jouet était parti, elle se mit à crier et à pleurer si fort comme en enfer que tout l'étage était sur le point de s'effondrer.

L'infirmière Oka accourut. « Est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Non, » répondit Hiruma, « ce sont les cris et les pleurs que vous vouliez entendre. Ils sont super bien, hein ? Si forts qu'ils feraient tomber le plafond, apparemment meilleurs que ces faibles cris mous qui se finissent en 2 secondes. »

« Remarquable… » dit Kurita, se couvrant les oreilles.

Mamori ne savait pas quoi faire. « Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut ? »

« La fucking balle, je crois. »

« Mais je ne vais pas te laisser lui rendre la balle. Elle ne peut pas tenir une balle pour toujours ! »

Mais comment la faire arrêter ? Le bébé semblait avoir une énergie inépuisable.

Hiruma regarda sa fille un moment, et soudainement il fit un tir sec et cria : « Stop ! »

Le bébé fille devint silencieux tout à coup.

« Impressionnant ! » dit Suzuna.

Hiruma la regarda une nouvelle fois, elle le regardait aussi. Ils avaient l'air de se donner des signaux secrets pas le contact des yeux quand Hiruma dit soudainement : « Pleure ! »

Et elle se mit à pleurer comme en enfer une nouvelle fois.

« Stop ! » Elle s'arrêta.

Tout le monde regardait le père et sa fille en très bas âge et leurs actes de coopération.

Mamori, d'un autre côté, était la plus choquée. « Elle obéit à tes ordres, apparemment n'importe lequel d'entre eux. Est-ce que tu as inséré une puce dans son cerveau pour la contrôler avec une télécommande ? »

« Fucking non, je crois qu'elle aime simplement le travail d'équipe… » répondit Hiruma.

La chambre devint calme une nouvelle fois donc Sena demanda. « Alors, comment elle s'appelle ? »

« Meiyuu, en parlant des profondeurs de l'enfer. » répondit Hiruma. (_ Je m'excuse mais je n'ai pas fait de recherche donc je ne sais pas ce que signifie Meiyuu en japonais.)_

« C'est un joli prénom » dit Suzuna. « Elle est si belle, on dirait un ange. »

« Un ange venant des enfers, pour être exact. » soupira Mamori.

Quelques jours plus tard, ils retournèrent chez eux.

Pendant que Meiyuu était allongée dans son berceau, dormant calmement, Mamori et Hiruma étaient assis de chaque côté du couffin balançant.

« J'aimerais savoir, Yoichi, » commença Mamori, « à quoi ressemblera Meiyuu quand elle grandira. J'avais imaginé qu'elle grandirait en une adorable petite fille qui adorerait les choux à la crème, la couture et les livres. Puis toi, Yoichi, tu es entré dans mes pensées et je suis certaine qu'elle ne ressemblera à une fille comme moi. »

« Tu as fucking raison par rapport à ça… »

« Tu ne vas pas la laisser grandir pour être une fille normal. Tu vas lui apprendre comment tirer, comment divulguer l'intimité d'un passant, comment faire en sorte que les gens aient peur de toi… Peut-être que tu vas lui enseigner le football, je ne sais pas… Est-ce que j'ai juste par rapport à tout ça, Yoichi ? »

« Elle peut faire les deux, je veux dire, à moitié toi et à moitié moi. En passant, la seule chose qu'elle ne pourra pas faire sera de se manifester pas le langage des signes. »

Mamori sourit et toucha le visage de Meiyuu avec affection. « Elle a tes yeux, Yoichi. »

« Le fucking papier peint noir l'aide dans son sommeil, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ah, encore ton détournement de conversation. Ne peux-tu pas juste admettre que ta fille est si belle que tu as besoin d'être calme et que tu aimes être avec elle ? »

« Je ne pense pas qu'elle ait besoin de deux personne la regardant en train de s'endormir… Elle est déjà fucking endormie de toute façon. Cerberus peut la surveiller. »

« Pourquoi es-tu si anxieux de quitter cette chambre ? »

A ce moment-là, Hiruma lui fit un clin d'œil.

Mamori rougit. « Tu es un pervers… »

Bien qu'elle obéissait aux ordres de son père, Meiyuu était née pour être un faiseur de trouble.

Pendant que ses jeunes parents étaient au sommet de leur amusement, Meiyuu ouvrit les yeux, s'éclaircit la gorge et éclata en gros sanglots.

« Je vais la voir… » Mamori se leva mais soudainement, elle se tourna vers Hiruma. « Elle t'écoute. Vas-y toi. »

Réticent à perdre une seule seconde, Hiruma se dirigea vers la chambre de Meiyuu.

Mais au moment où il ouvrit la porte, les pleurs s'arrêtèrent.

Ce que Mamori vit fut un Hiruma en colère et en rogne.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Je ne t'ai pas écouté lui crier dessus. »

« Ce petit démon a fucking essayé de saboter notre moment… »

_Et voilà ! C'était une fille ! Je félicite marie67 qui est celle qui s'est le plus rapprochée de la personnalité de Meiyuu et qui a été l'une des seuls à me dire que ce serait une fille. Bravo ! ^^_

_C'est parti pour une vie mouvementée pour notre cher couple ! Perso, j'adore Meiyuu ! Et vous ? Laissez vos impressions !_

_A très bientôt j'espère j'ai déjà commencé le chapitre 14 (pour une fois que j'ai de l'avance !)_

_Merci à tous de continuer à me suivre ! _

_YA-HA !_


	14. Chapter 14

_ Je vous livre le 14__e__ chapitre sans vous faire trop attendre. Alors heureux ? (Oui, très heureux) On est pas dans une pub là…_

_ Vous allez voir Meiyuu grandir (c'est assez marrant) et on aura l'apparition d'un ancien personnage ! Je vous en dis pas plus… Bonne lecture !_

14. L'odeur.

Lorsque Meiyuu eut 100 jours, sa mère lui donna une énorme peluche de Cerberus.

« Quel est le fucking intérêt de lui donner un faux chien quand elle en a un vrai ? » lui demanda Hiruma.

« Parce que _quelqu'un _ne me laisserait pas acheter un jouet pour elle… » Mamori fronça les sourcils. « Je comprends que tu veuilles l'équiper de tes armes mais est-ce que tu pourrais attendre qu'elle soit un peu plus grande ? Laisse- la avoir quelques amis en peluche avant que tu fasses en sorte qu'elle devienne une vraie Hiruma. »

« Fucking trop tard. Elle a déjà des crocs… »

« Je n'ai pas envie de discuter, Yoichi, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne lui montres pas ce que tu as ? ».

Hiruma fit son rictus et sortit un jeu de cartes de n'importe où, « C'est le moment pour un peu de fucking éducation formative. » Il tendit les cartes à Meiyuu. « Collègue, ces fucking mignonnes petites figures vont faire qu'un jour, nous ferons trembler Las Vegas. »

« Très bien » soupira Mamori. « Maintenant, j'aimerais savoir ce que tu lui donneras pour ses 1 an.»

Une fin d'après-midi, quand Hiruma était plongé dans de la paperasse et Mamori occupée dans la cuisine, quelque chose arriva.

Meiyuu était en train de charger le faux Cerberus (avec Cerberus la regardant à côté) avant qu'elle s'arrête soudainement et forme un son indistinct « Pa,Pa-a ! ».

Toute la maison fut drapée d'un lourd silence.

« Que… Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » demanda Mamori.

Hiruma poussa ses papiers et regarda Meiyuu. « Dis-le encore, fucking môme ».

« Pa-a » répéta Meiyuu.

« Ouah, je crois qu'elle te parle, Yoichi. »

Hiruma fit une moue sceptique. « Est-ce que tu veux dire autre chose, la môme ? » demanda-t-il une autre fois.

_ (Je m'excuse pour ce passage mais l'auteur a fait un jeu de mots ce qui fait qu'il faut que je garde les mots anglais.)_

La chose suivante qu'elle fit fut de ramper sur les jambes de son père et d'agripper son fusil qui était placé contre sa jambe.

« Gum ! » cria-t-elle joyeusement. _(Chewing-gum en anglais. Fusil se dit gun)_

Mamori marcha vers Hiruma et expliqua : « Je crois qu'elle mélange « m » et « n »… Elle veut sûrement dire « gun » mais elle n'arrive pas à former le son. C'est normal, de nombreux livres le disent. »

Mais Hiruma ne le pensait pas. Il prit ses chewing-gums sans sucre et demanda : « C'est ça, la môme ? »

Avec un doigt dans sa bouche, Meiyuu, confiante, dit : « Gun ! ».

Hiruma et Mamori se regardèrent, ayant l'impression de s'être fait avoir une nouvelle fois.

« Ce fucking sentiment de merde… » Hiruma retourna à ses papiers.

Mamori haussa des épaules. « Au moins, on sait qu'elle ne mélange pas. »

Meiyuu était un génie. Elle commença à jouer aux cartes avec son père à 18 mois, apprit à utiliser une caméra à 2 ans, et avant que vous ayez eu le temps de le remarquer, elle était devenue la chef du centre aéré.

Mamori ne savait pas s'il fallait laisser Meiyuu aller au centre aéré. Elle avait peur que Meiyuu sème la zizanie. Mais à sa grande surprise, l'enseignante de Meiyuu, Jasmine, dit beaucoup de bien de sa fille.

« Elle nous est d'une grande aide ! » dit un jour Jasmine, reconnaissante, à Mamori.

« C'est inattendu… » répondit Mamori. « Est-ce qu'elle vous aide à prendre soin des autres enfants ? » D'une certaine manière, Mamori avait senti que, si ses suppositions étaient exactes, Meiyuu n'avait pas hérité d'elle pour ce caractère. « Finalement, elle a l'air d'être ma fille.» était ce que pensait Mamori à ce moment-là.

Mais Jasmine souriait, secouant sa tête : « Non, elle est trop petite pour s'occuper des autres. Mais il y a quelque chose de vraiment spécial en elle, Mme Hiruma. Je pense qu'elle est la seule sur un million. »

« Mais qu'a-t-elle fait exactement pour que vous pensiez cela ? »

« Elle a pris tous les rôles de méchants dans les jeux » répondit Jasmine.

« Quoi ? »

« Vous savez, ces jeux où ils prétendent être une famille ou des personnages venant de contes de fées ou ce que vous voulez » continua Jasmine « certains doivent être les gentils et d'autres les méchants. D'habitude, c'est à vous donner mal à la tête de voir les enfants se battre pour savoir qui sera le méchant. Personne ne veut être le méchant. Mais Meiyuu n'a jamais pensé de cette manière. Elle a toujours été la première à être volontaire pour jouer ce rôle. Pas de problème que ce soit une sorcière, un dragon ou un fantôme… Depuis qu'elle est ici, je n'ai plus jamais vu les enfants se battre pour savoir qui jouera le rôle du méchant. Plus jamais. »

La bouche de Mamori était grande ouverte quand Jasmine eut finit, et il lui fallut quelques secondes pour répondre : « Alors, elle joue _toujours_ le méchant ? »

« Ouais, et à ce que je sache, les méchants gagnent _toujours._ »

Hiruma était très amusé quand Mamori lui raconta ce que Meiyuu faisait au centre aéré.

« C'est juste fucking bien. » Il rit. « Je pense qu'elle est prête pour d'autres choses maintenant. C'est plus tôt que ce à quoi je m'attendais mais je pense qu'il est temps. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Yoichi ? » le questionna Mamori.

« Tu verras… » Murmura-t-il dans son oreille.

Mamori couvrit sa bouche et objecta : « Impossible, pas si tôt, Yoichi, elle n'a même pas… »

Hiruma lui posa un doigt sur la bouche. « Fais juste comme j'ai dit ». Il quitta ensuite la chambre.

Le même soir, avant que le dîner soit servi, Mamori appela : « Meiyuu, dis à ton père que le dîner est prêt ! »

« Papa est dans sa base » répondit Meiyuu, « Il ne me laissera jamais entrer. »

« C'est bon, vas juste le voir. Il ne va pas te tuer… »

« Et s'il le fait ? »

« Non, chérie, il bluffe. Il bluffe tout le temps, tu sais. »

« A propos de tout ? »

« Vas-y, Meiyuu, ou le repas va être froid. »

« Papa ? » Il faisait sombre à l'intérieur et il y avait une odeur de poudre. « Le dîner est prêt ! » Elle marchait lentement et précautionneusement pendant que la faible lueur d'une bougie éclaircissait graduellement sa vue. Elle n'avait jamais été dans la base avant. Mais passer devant l'entrée chaque jour n'avait rien fait d'autre que d'attiser sa curiosité. A quoi ressemblait l'intérieur de la base ? Qu'est-ce que son père pouvait faire ici ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas le droit d'y aller ? Toutes ces questions étaient restées dans son cœur jusqu'à ce jour, où les réponses furent dévoilées.

« Papa ? Où es-tu ? » Elle cherchait autour d'elle lorsque, soudainement, une ombre bloqua la lumière derrière elle.

« Pourquoi es-tu là, fucking môme ? »

Meiyuu se retourna rapidement et vit son père, un fusil à la main, la fixant de haut.

« Le dî-dîner est prêt. Maman m'a dit de venir te chercher. » Malgré sa peur infime, Meiyuu demanda curieusement. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Papa ? »

Hiruma montra ses canines pendant qu'il la tenta : « Tu veux savoir ? »

Meiyuu regarda son père. « Alors, tu ne me jettes pas dehors ? »

« Bien sûr que non… kékéké… » Hiruma ricana. « Le moment est venu pour toi, la future possesseur, de connaître le fucking endroit où se trouvent des trésors à couper le souffle. » Il tendit ensuite une télécommande à Meiyuu. « Appuie sur le fucking bouton. »

Meiyuu faisait toujours ce que son père lui disait de faire donc elle enfonça le bouton et…

_Boom !_

Tout à coup, une lumière éblouissante chassa les ténèbres de la base, se reflétant dans chaque coin du donjon du démon. Mais ce qui surprit le plus Meiyuu ne fut pas cette soudaine luminosité… Lorsque les lumières s'allumèrent, la collection d'armes d'Hiruma fut révélée. Ordonnées, les armes étaient alignées en rangées comme des soldats attendant un ordre.

« COOL ! » laissa échapper Meiyuu, incrédule « C'est si cool, Papa ! »

« Tu fucking aime ça ? »

« Ouiiiiii ! » Meiyuu sautait partout dans la pièce comme un paon chassant un papillon. « Je l'adore ! Papa, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas montré toutes ces armes avant ? Elles sont juste terriblement cool ! »

Hiruma sourit lorsqu'il répondit « Et bien, je devais attendre que tu sois au moins plus grande que tous ces bébés… Maintenant, tu es assez fucking grande, alors… »

« Est-ce que tu vas m'apprendre à tirer, Papa ? »

« Bien sûr. »

Criant de joie, Meiyuu sauta sur Hiruma « Youpiiiii ! Je t'aime Papa ! »

« Fucking tout ce que tu veux… » Une partie de Hiruma voulait dire « moi aussi » mais ce n'était pas la bonne atmosphère pour montrer l'amour d'un père lorsqu'ils étaient entourés par des armes froides et luisantes.

Ce soir-là, à table, Meiyuu fut plus causante que de coutume.

« Avec quelle arme je dois commencer ? Quand est-ce que je pourrai tirer ? Et où va-t-on tirer, dans notre jardin ou dans les bois ? » Elle avait vraiment les gènes d'une maniaque des armes à feu. En quelque sorte, Mamori s'attendait à cela. « Elle est exactement comme toi, Yoichi. » remarqua-t-elle. « C'est bien d'avoir quelqu'un qui aime aussi les armes à feu… » Cela lui rappela quelqu'un qu'elle avait rencontré il y a de cela quelques années. « Elle est restée en prison, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda soudainement Mamori.

« Qui ? » demanda Meiyuu.

« C'est une longue histoire, ne t'en fais pas. » Essayant de trouver un autre sujet, Mamori questionna Meiyuu « J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait un nouveau professeur au centre aéré. »

« Ouais, elle nous amène au zoo la semaine prochaine. Elle est vraiment jolie, Maman. »

Et la conversation garda pour sujet la famille, avec cette chaleur que vous avez lors des dîners de famille.

Meiyuu apprenait rapidement. En moins d'une semaine, elle put nommer toutes les armes se trouvant dans la base de son père. Un après-midi, quand Mamori était en train de remplir ses petites bouteilles de parfum favorites, elle entendit un grand coup de feu provenant de la base. Elle mit immédiatement ses choses de côté et se rua dans la base.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Désolée, Maman. » répondit Meiyuu avec des lunettes de protection. « C'est arrivé par accident… Mais personne n'est blessé, n'est-ce pas Papa ? »

« Non, tu as fucking blessé le mur… » dit Hiruma.

Soulagée, Mamori décida de retourner dans la cuisine. « Fais attention à elle, Yoichi, vous m'avez pratiquement donné une crise cardiaque… »

« Ça n'arrivera plus, Maman. »

Ça se reproduirait, elle le savait.

« Maintenant, où j'en étais ? » Elle en avait presque oublié quelle bouteille elle était en train de remplir. « Ça devait être le poivre noir… »

Le matin suivant, Meiyuu était debout au comptoir de la cuisine, attendant son sandwich.

« J'ai toujours voulu aller au zoo, Maman. » dit-elle, excitée. « Et le jour est finalement venu ! » Pendant qu'elle attendait, elle prit au hasard une bouteille sans nom sur le comptoir. « Est-ce qu'elles sentent bon ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Certaines sont douces et d'autres sont épicées… Remets-les à leur place, chérie. »

« Ma nouvelle prof, » dit Meiyuu avec la bouteille rouge dans la main, « Elle sent comme ça. »

« Tu veux dire du poivre ? » Mamori regarda la bouteille. « C'est celle où je garde le poivre noir. »

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit du poivre noir, mais je ne peux pas te dire exactement ce que c'est… Peut-être que c'est quelque chose de similaire. »

A ce moment-là, elles entendirent les tapotements d'impatience d'Hiruma sur le bar-comptoir. « C'est l'heure d'y aller, fucking môme. »

Avec son déjeuner à la main, Meiyuu suivit son père dans la voiture et ils partirent pour le centre aéré où un bus allait amener Meiyuu et ses amis au zoo.

« Une professeur de centre aéré qui sent le poivre noir, comme c'est étrange… » pensa Mamori. Puis elle prit une bouteille jaune sur la table qui était supposée avoir du curry à l'intérieur. « Du curry pour déjeuner avec Yoichi ? » se demanda-t-elle pendant qu'elle reniflait la bouteille, mais elle ne sentait pas le curry. « Ce n'est pas du curry… C'est du poivre noir… » C'est ainsi que Mamori réalisa soudainement qu'elle avait mal placé les saveurs la nuit d'avant à cause du coup de feu soudain.

« C'est pourquoi Meiyuu a dit que ce n'était pas du poivre noir ! » Fronçant des sourcils à cause de son erreur, Mamori soupira. « Maintenant, je veux savoir exactement ce qu'elle sentait… »

Ce fut tout d'abord en le prenant comme un jeu que Mamori chercha la bouteille rouge, cherchant à trouver l'odeur spéciale venant de la nouvelle professeur de Meiyuu. Mais la blague tourna bientôt au cauchemar, en un horrible cauchemar lui brisant le coeur.

« Ce n'est définitivement pas du poivre noir… C'est… » Elle était brusquement étranglée par un certain mot qui venait du fond de sa gorge. « Meiyuu a dit qu'elle sentait tout comme cette chose dans la bouteille rouge, n'est-ce pas ? » se demanda-t-elle. « Et cette chose dans la bouteille rouge… C'est… C'est du romarin… Sa nouvelle prof sent comme le romarin… C'est pas possible… » _(Je rappelle que le romarin se dit Rosemary en anglais. Pour ceux qui ne se souvienne plus de ce personnage, il faut revenir quelques chapitres en arrière… Mais bon, ceux qui ont bien suivi l'histoire doivent s'en souvenir, je trouve qu'elle marque les esprits… ^^)_

Juste à ce moment-là, le téléphone sonna.

Inquiète, Mamori décrocha le téléphone. « Allô ? »

« Hey… » salua une voix qui lui donna la chair de poule à l'autre bout. « Est-ce que tu te souviens de moi ? ».

_Et un rebondissement, un ! Qu'est-ce que Rosemary va faire ? Rdv dans le prochain chapitre !_

_Par contre je pars bientôt en vacances donc je ne sais pas si j'aurai le temps de poster le prochain avant de partir. Mon objectif c'était celui-là qui est un peu long donc je suis déjà pas mal contente. Mais je vais faire mon possible promis !_

_Sinon ben je vous annonce qu'il y a 18 chapitres en tout donc on a fait un bon bout de chemin ensemble ! ^^_

_Merci d'être toujours autant à suivre cette fic ça me fait vraiment plaisir !_

_A bientôt (ou pas…)._

_YA-HA ! ^^_


	15. Chapter 15

_ Bon ben j'ai pas réussi à publier avant de partir… Alors j'ai travaillé pendant mes vacances ! J'ai traduit ! Qu'est-ce que c'est dur d'être traductrice ! MDR !_

_ Que va-t-il arriver à notre chère Meiyuu ? Une partie de la réponse dans ce chapitre !_

_ Bonne lecture !_

15- Le sauvetage I

Le téléphone portable d'Hiruma sonna.

C'était Mamori, donc il répondit à l'appel avec une voix mécanique. « La personne que vous appelez est actuellement fucking en train de conduire, laissez votre message après le Ya-Ha sonore… »

« Je sais que tu blagues, Yoichi ! Rosemary a kidnappé Meiyuu ! »

Mais il n'avait pas l'air d'être très inquiet. « Et tu fucking sais ça parce que… »

« Elle vient juste de m'appeler ! Elle a dit qu'elle voulait que tu sois là, je veux dire au zoo. »

« Tu es sûre qu'elle l'a kidnappée ? Parce que l'otage est fucking en train de sauter partout. »

« Comment, Comment est-ce que tu le sais… »

« Il était une fois, un fucking génie inventa quelque chose que l'on nommait le GPS… J'ai inséré des traceursdans ses baskets. Alors soit elle n'a pas encore été kidnappée, soit elle a été réellement kidnappée mais ses baskets arrivent à courir partout… » Hiruma fit une pause. « De toute façon, je me rends au zoo tout de suite. »

« Non ! » cria Mamori dans le téléphone.

« Quoi ? Elle t'a fucking dit de ne pas me laisser aller au zoo ? »

« Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Viens à la maison et prends-moi. Je viens avec toi. »

« Hors de question, je ne laisserai pas cette fucking criminelle avoir un otage en plus… »

Mamori fut silencieuse pendant une seconde avant de reprendre sur un ton sérieux. « Yoichi, je suis ta femme et la mère de Meiyuu. La dernière fois, tu m'as menti pour me protéger mais là c'est différent !_ Nous_ allons sauvez Meiyuu, comme une famille. Je n'ai pas envie que Meiyuu pense que sa mère est une de ces épouses ordinaires, faibles, pleurant pour un message de menace par téléphone. Si elle doit être sauvée, elle doit l'être par nous deux. »

Ce n'était pas le moment de se battre contrel'amour d'une mère donc Hiruma dit. « OK, je serai à la porte dans 10 minutes. Et tu ferais mieux d'équiperaussi Cerberus. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tu es celle qui a fucking dit que nous irions comme une famille. Il ne serait pas content si tu le laissais derrière nous. »

« Bien… »

Au zoo, c'était presque l'heure du déjeuner donc les enfants étaient rassemblés à l'extérieur d'un grand magasin.

Mais Meiyuu n'avait pas l'air d'avoir faim.

Rosemary s'approcha d'elle et dit. « Pourquoi tu ne prends pas un siège, Meiyuu ? »

« Non, je n'ai pas faim. Est-ce que je peux aller voir un animal de plus, Miss R ? » « Miss R » était le nom que Rosemary avait dit aux enfants lorsqu'ils l'appelaient, pour que certains parents n'aient pas de soupçons.

Rosemary sourit et demanda. « Qu'est-ce que tu as tellement envie de voir ? »

« Ceci ! » Meiyuu pointa rapidement une image sur la carte. « Je ne connais pas son nom exact mais c'est mon animal préféré. Est-ce que c'est un rat géant ou quelque chose comme ça? »

« Non, je ne pense pas… Mais pourquoi je ne t'y emmènerais pas seule ? D'une certaine façon, j'ai aussi envie de le voir. »

« Vraiment ? Alors on doit aller le voir ! »

Rosemary dit alors aux autres professeurs de prendre soin des autres enfants et éloigna Meiyuu des autres.

« Tu veux que je t'achète une boisson, Meiyuu ? » demanda-t-elle.

Meiyuu hocha de la tête. « Je veux du jus de cassis. »

D'un autre côté, Hiruma, Mamori et Cerberus (équipé d'un collier très solide), étaient tous sur le chemin du zoo.

Meiyuu semblait toujours se déplacer librement dans tout le zoo d'après l'écran du GPS.

« Comment est-elle parvenue à s'échapper de prison ? » _(On parle de Rosemary.)_

« Qui sait… Ce que je sais c'est que j'ai une information importante pour menacer les fucking gardes de prison. »

« Très bien… Mais elle fait probablement ça par vengeance. C'est bien que Meiyuu ne soit pas une enfant qui pleure pour avoir de l'aide. Elle fera de son mieux pour réussir à s'échapper... »

« A propos de Meiyuu, il y a une chose dont je ne suis pas sûr avec elle… Enfin, pas vraiment par rapport à elle… » dit Hiruma. « Pourquoi tu lui a même fucking laissé toucher des armes ? Ce n'est pas comme la « Mamo-neechan est là pour te protéger » que j'ai déjà expérimenté. »

Mamori se mordit les lèvres. « Et bien… Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais réellement d'accord pour que tu lui apprennes à tirer… Je suis toujours contre la violence mais… Mais Meiyuu est juste tellement… _tellement comme toi. _Je ne peux pas ignorer ça ! Elle t'écoute, t'adore et va devenir une mini version de Hiruma Yoichi… Comment est-ce que je pourrais dire non ? Je me souviens que tu m'as dit que tu te foutais que notre premier enfant soit un gars ou une fille parce que de toute façon ça resterait ton enfant. C'est la même chose pour moi. Même si Meiyuu grandit d'une manière un peu différente de mon idéal, elle reste ma fille. Assez expliqué ? »

« Hmmff ! » Cerberus semblait être satisfait…

« Yoichi, est-ce que tu m'as au moins écouté ? »

Hiruma était en train de regarder l'écran. « Elle a arrêté de bouger. »

Il avait raison, le point sur l'écran était resté à la même place depuis au moins deux minutes.

Le téléphone portable de Mamori sonna.

« C'est elle… ». Mamori répondit. « Comment va-t-elle en ce moment ? »

« Ne sois pas si furieuse. Elle est une petite beauté intacte en train de dormir, tu sais ? »

« Tu l'as droguée ? »

« Je vous ai juste appelés pour vous dire que j'attendrai au TD's. » _(Je garde l'anglais pour la suite. Pour nous, ça ferait TD mais vous verrez pourquoi plus tard… ^^)_

« Quoi ? »

« TD's… » la voix diminua, donnant la chair de poule.

Rosemary raccrocha.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fucking dit ? »

« TD's. Elle a dit qu'elle attendrait au TD's. »

« TD… Tu veux dire touchdowns ? »

« Bien sûr que non ! Ça doit être quelque part dans le zoo… Pense à des animaux, Yoichi. »

10 secondes plus tard. « Canards dressés? » _(Trained Ducks)_

« Ce n'est pas une très bonne place pour cacher un otage… »

« Tanières de dindes ?» _(Turkey Dens)_

« C'est mieux mais les dindes ne nichent-elles pas ? »

Avant qu'ils n'aient trouvés, la voiture fut à l'entrée du zoo.

Un du personnel du zoo se tenait à la porte. « Désolé, les animaux domestiques ne sont pas autorisés à l'intérieur du zoo. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu es fucking en train de dire ? Alors, qui t'as donné la permission de garder toutes ces créatures dans le zoo ? _(Il parle des animaux domestiques pas des autres ! xd !) _Il regarda le gars pendant une seconde. « Et aussi loin que je me souvienne, tu as une affaire avec une de tes collègues. Elle entraîne des dauphins, n'est-ce pas ? Tu veux que j'appelle ta femme maintenant ? »

Et ils entrèrent sans le moindre problème.

« Alors, TD's… Où sont-ils … » Mamori déplia la carte et commença à ratisser chaque coin et trou.

« Ici ! » Mais Hiruma fut le premier à trouver. « C'est sûrement son animal préféré. Regarde là ! »

Mamori fixa ses yeux sur le coin le plus au nord de la carte. « Tasmanian Devil. » _(Le diable de Tasmanie)_

_Et voilà une fin de chapitre qui nous laisse sur notre faim ! Va falloir attendre la suite… ^^ _

_Pour me faire pardonner, je vais essayer de mettre le prochain chapitre rapidement !_

_A bientôt ! YA-HA !_


	16. Chapter 16

_ Et voici l'avant-avant-dernier chapitre ! Plus que deux et c'est la fin ! _

_ C'est parti pour récupérer Meiyuu ! Où se cache Rosemary ? Que va-t-elle faire ? Réponse dans ce chapitre !_

_ Bonne lecture ! ^^_

16) Le sauvetage II

« C'est malsain… » Mamori se retourna et soupira.

« Quoi ? Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais une fucking meilleure idée ! »

« Mais tu es sûr que le TD's peut exactement dire à Cerberus où Rosemary a pris Meiyuu ? »

« Hhmmff ! » Cerberus avait quelque chose.

Hiruma fit son rictus. « Tu vois ? »

Ce que le TD's apprit à Cerberus fut qu'une jeune femme très sexy avec une petite fille endormie dans ses bras était allée dans la forêt profonde derrière le TD. Un chemin battuleur donna une idée d'où l'entrepôt devait être.

Hiruma regarda tout autour de lui. « Au cas où elle ait posé des pièges, regarde tes fucking pieds. »

« C'est malsain. Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut ? »

« Rien ! Elle veut juste nous fucking manipuler… Mais nous ne sommes pas des fucking marionnettes… »

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un petit bungalow de la taille de toilettes publiques.

« Un bungalow si petit… Impossible que ce soit un entrepôt! » dit Mamori.

Mais Hiruma entra directement dedans.

L'intérieur était presque vide. Deux verres de jus de cassis furent trouvés sur le sol.

« Elles étaient là, Yoichi. C'est le jus de cassis qu'elle a acheté pour Meiyuu. »

« Sans aucun doute… Il y a probablement une entrée secrète pour le fucking sous-sol de l'entrepôt. »

« Comment tu sais qu'il y a un sous-sol ? C'est possible qu'il y ait une autre… »

Hiruma s'agenouilla pour examiner le sol pendant qu'il répondait. « Cette fucking pute a seulement 2 mains. Elle avait à porter Meiyuu et 2 verres de jus de cassis en même temps. Si c'était juste un entrepôt normal en surface, il n'y a pas de raison d'abandonner les deux verres… Elle aurait tout bu pour que l'endroit soit propre et aussi parce qu'elle devait probablement avoir terriblement soif. Mais si elle devait descendre par une échelle, tout prend du sens. » Soudainement, il s'arrêta.

« C'est ici. » Hiruma souleva son artillerie et la braqua sur une certaine partie du sol et BANG !

Un trou apparut avec une échelle à l'intérieur qui menait au sous-sol.

Mamori souffla. « Tu aurais pu détruire l'échelle, Yoichi. »

« Eh bien, je ne l'ai pas fait. Fucking descends ici ! »

« Tu y vas en premier. »

« Tu as fucking peur ? »

« Non, mais j'ai soudainement eu une idée. » Quand Hiruma fut descendu de la moitié de l'échelle, Mamori disparut de sa vue pendant quelques secondes et redevint visible.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fucking fait ? »

« Tu verras. »

Le téléphone portable de Mamori sonna lorsqu'ils eurent atteint tous les 3 le fond.

« Où es-tu ? » demanda Mamori.

« Attrapez-moi si vous le pouvez… Tu sais, je suis toujours libre… » Le sourire perfide de Rosemary faisait très réel à travers le téléphone. « Et au passage, je ne savais pas que votre fille adorait elle aussi le jus de cassis. J'ai toujours été folle de ça. »

« Tu vas regretter d'avoir fait tout ça, poupée. »

« En es-tu sûre ? Hein ? » Rosemary raccrocha.

Mamori écouta son rire, si démoniaque et donnant la chair de poule, enfin, pas démoniaque comme une certaine personne, mais qui glaça vraiment ses os.

Hiruma regarda Mamori appuyer sur le bouton rouge de son téléphone. « Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fucking dit ? »

Juste pendant cette seconde-là, Mamori se retourna avec un visage sans émotion. « Yoichi. » Son ton était étrange avec un peu de méchanceté. « Nous allons lui botter le cul ! »

Hiruma était un peu stupéfait. « Hum… OK… » Il ricana. « Toi, tirer ? »

Mamori redevint celle qu'elle était. « Quoi ? Tirer ? Non, non, non… »

« Alors, pourquoi as-tu fucking fait cette tête à faire peur ? »

« J'étais énervée, c'est tout ! »

« Tu ne veux simplement pas admettre que parfois tu veux juste être fucking comme moi ! »

« Pourquoi es-tu si furieux ? Si tu veux que je porte une arme pour toi, très bien… C'est juste que je n'appuierai jamais sur la détente… »

Hiruma était en rogne. « Comme si tu m'avais déjà écouté porter trop d'armes. Je n'ai pas besoin que tu fucking… »

« Hhmmff ! » Cerberus semblait avoir détecté quelque chose.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est, Cerberus ? »

Le chien courut dans les profondeurs de l'entrepôt.

« Je crois qu'il a fucking senti quelque chose. »

Cerberus s'arrêta devant une pile de caisses en carton.

« Wraafff ! » Il aboya sur les caisses.

« Elles sont ici ? » Mamori fronça des sourcils. « Comment est-ce qu'elles pourraient… »

« Appelle-la. »

« Maintenant ? »

« Ouais, on sera sûrs qu'elle soit dedans. »

« Pigé ! »

Mamori se saisit de son téléphone et…

Bip… Bip…

« Ok, sale garce, on sait que tu es fucking dedans ! »

« Mais Yoichi… Tu ne trouves pas que c'est trop facile ? Est-ce qu'on ne devrait pas chercher dans tous les coins de la pièce pour trouver des indices ? »

« Tu as regardé trop de fucking films de détective… Elle ne savait pas que nous avions fucking apporté un chien. »

« Un chien… Oui, un chien ! » Une voix agacée leur parvint de l'intérieur des caisses.

« Recule, elle va sûrement tirer ! » dit Hiruma à Mamori.

Mais Mamori ne bougea pas, à la place elle dit : « Donne-moi une arme. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fuck… »

« Donne-moi la simplement ! »

Hiruma lui donna donc une arme.

Mamori montra son visage sans émotion une nouvelle fois…

« Sors de là, ou je te tires dans le cul comme en enfer ! »

Bang !

C'était un tir. Mais il ne venait pas de Mamori ou Hiruma. Il venait de l'intérieur d'une caisse.

Avec Meiyuu dans les bras, Rosemary sortit. Elle avait ce visage fou et riant que vous voyez dans les mangas… « Je ne vais pas vous rendre votre petite fille si facilement… Vous ne m'aurez pas ! » Soudainement, elle mit un masque à gaz.

Boom !

La fumée envahissait l'entrepôt en quelques secondes. Avec Rosemary hors de vue, Hiruma eut une dernière idée. Il visa les caisses avec son arme et tira comme un fou une douzaine de fois jusqu'à ce qu'il ait épuisé ses balles.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques, Yoichi ? »

« Tu fucking verras… Hehehehe. »

Une fois en haut de l'échelle et sortit de l'entrepôt, Rosemary était épuisée.

« Mon Dieu, il me reste un peu de jus que j'ai laissé. » Elle but rapidement sa boisson et porta Meiyuu dans les bois. « Tu m'as donné 3 ans de prison, enfin, pas exactement 3 mais j'ai réussi à m'échapper… Et maintenant, je vais faire en sorte que toi et ta famille entière se sentent mourants jusqu'à la fin de ta vie. » Elle posa Meiyuu à côté d'un arbre et sortit un couteau. « Le petit visage tout mignon d'une fillette de 3 ans, précieuse mais fragile… Je vais laisser ma signature dessus comme ça, je pourrais te hanter pour toujours ! »

Mais le couteau était un peu sale.

« Je suis une personne clémente, fille d'Hiruma, donc je vais d'abord nettoyer mon couteau avant de laisser mon nom sur ta peau. » Elle se retourna pour trouver un robinet rouillé d'un pied de haut. « C'est parfait… »

Lorsqu'elle eut fini de nettoyer le couteau, elle ne trouva personne sous l'arbre.

« Où, par l'enfer, est-ce que cette fille… »

« Ne bouge pas ! »

C'était Meiyuu pointant une arme contre sa peau tout comme son père l'avait fait 3 ans auparavant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois que tu es en train de faire ? Tu ne peux pas me blesser ! » Rosemary rit, mais ce sentiment familier la terrorisait.

« Pose ton arme. » ordonna Meiyuu.

« Oblige-moi, ma puce. »

« Pourquoi m'as-tu kidnappée ? »

« Quand as-tu piqué mon arme ? »

« Réponds à ma question ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'en prends à mes parents ? »

Rosemary sourit faiblement mais retrouva bientôt sa nature folle et dit : « Parce que ton père m'a mise derrière les barreaux pour 3 longues années… C'était intolérable ! »

« Alors tu l'avais méritée ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

Rosemary sentit qu'elle avait la curiosité de Meiyuu dans ses mains donc elle l'a fit marcher. « Eh bien, ce que j'ai fait était juste… J'ai seulement vendu… Tout ce que j'ai fait était… »

Elle tomba sur le sol, inconsciente.

Meiyuu était choquée. « Je n'ai rien fait ! »

_Pourquoi Rosemary s'effondre-t-elle ? Suite au prochain chapitre qui sera presque la fin des aventures !_

_J'espère que l'histoire vous plaît toujours autant ! Vos impressions svp ! ^^_

_A bientôt j'espère ! (Pour pas mentir j'ai pas commencé à traduire l'autre chapitre…)_

_Merci à tous !_

_YA-HA !_


	17. Chapter 17

_ Et voici l'avant dernier chapitre ! Ouah ! Plus qu'un et c'est fini !_

_ Vous allez voir ce qui est arrivé à Rosemary et vous allez voir grandir Meiyuu… Avec une petite surprise en prime ! ^^_

_ Je suis désolée pour le retard pris ! Mais entre mes frères et moi, il faut se partager l'ordi ! ^^ Du coup, j'ai commencé une nouvelle traduction avec un vieil ordi. Je ne sais pas quand je la posterai !_

_ Assez blablater ! Bonne lecture !_

17) La Loi de l'Enfer

Meiyuu regardait sa kidnappeuse évanouie, effrayée. « Je n'ai rien fait ! » Elle était figée, ses mains continuant de pointer l'arme devant elle. « Ce n'est pas bon… Ils vont penser que j'ai… Oh, non… » C'est à ce moment-là que ses parents arrivèrent.

Mamori continuait à tousser. « Fichue fumée… » Puis elle vit Meiyuu dans sa pose inhabituelle.

Meiyuu se mordit la lèvre. Elle avait trop peur pour bouger. « Maman… » prononça-t-elle, « Je pense que je viens juste de la tuer… Mais je n'ai rien fait ! »

Hiruma et Mamori s'arrêtèrent pour examiner la scène de crime. Puis Mamori se mit soudainement à crier. « Aha ! Je t'ai eu ! Toi pétasse emmerdeuse, méchante et pourrie. »

Hiruma et Meiyuu la regardèrent.

« Tu as vraiment rendu le rythme des adjectifs… Fucking bien… » remarqua Hiruma. _(Voici ce que dit Mamori en anglais : You icky, lousy, nasty bitch ! D'ailleurs, je ne suis pas tout à fait sûre de leur traduction puisque les mots vulgaires sont difficiles à trouver dans les dicos et sur internet.)_

« Papa, de quoi Maman parle ? »

« Je n'en ai fucking aucune idée… » Il s'arrêta une seconde. « Attends. » dit-il, « Je pense savoir ce que tu as fait. »

Mamori sourit. « C'était assez intelligent d'avoir eu cette brillante idée en quelques secondes, pas vrai ? »

« Mais ça n'aurait pas fucking marché si cette pétasse n'avait pas eu cette fichue soif. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait Maman ? Je suis toute embrouillée. »

Mamori lui fit un clin d'œil. « J'ai mélangé le jus des deux verres… Heureusement que tu t'es endormie avant d'avoir fini le verre entier… Donc elle a juste eu un goût de ses propres substances et s'est endormie comme tu l'as fait. »

« Tu as eu fucking de la chance. » Hiruma fit son rictus.

Mamori le regarda. « Qu'est-ce que tu as fait alors, toi, le gars intelligent ? »

« Papa m'a réveillé en tirant dans les caisses comme un fou… C'était vraiment fort. » répondit Meiyuu à la place de Hiruma.

« Tch, ça aurait été une fucking histoire totalement différente si on n'avait pas amené Cerberus. »

« Oui, Cerberus a été d'une grande aide. » approuva Mamori.

« Hhmmff ! »

Finalement, Meiyuu soupira de soulagement et tendit son arme à Hiruma. « Donc, je ne l'ai pas tuée… Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire d'elle ? »

Hiruma montra son sourire le plus terrifiant. « Je pense que j'ai plusieurs choix pour cette fucking criminelle. » Il commença ensuite à sortir des choses de nulle part. Nous avons le fucking sparadrap, la corde, les chaînes, les menottes… Vas-y, choisis quelque chose. »

Meiyuu s'approcha et suggéra. « Est-ce qu'on peut tous les utilisés ? »

« Bonne idée… » dit Mamori.

« Je pensais que tu n'étais pas aussi démoniaque que Papa et moi… mais pour l'instant, ça ne fait rien… » Soudainement, Meiyuu réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas encore mangé. « J'ai faim, Maman… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, mon cœur ? »

« Je peux avoir une pizza ? Je veux du poivron et du fromage. »

Hiruma composa rapidement un numéro.

« Allô ? »

_« Achète-moi une pizza, fucking nabot, poivron et fromage. Je veux qu'elle soit livrée au zoo. Tu ferais mieux de ne rien prendre avec toi car je veux qu'elle soit ici à la vitesse de la lumière. »_

« Hi-Hiruma-san ? Hum, d'accord. Mais, Mais je dois au moins prendre mon portefeuille pour pouvoir acheter une entrée au zoo, pas vrai ? »

_« Pas besoin, fucking nabot. Dis simplement ces fucking mots : ''fille aux dauphins''. C'est un code VIP. Le fucking garde te laissera passer sans poser de questions. »_

« Fille eux dauphins… Bien… »

_« Tu ferais mieux d'être rapide. Nous t'attendrons au diable de Tasmanie. »_

« Oui, Hiruma-san. »

« Ca, ce n'était pas prévu… » soupira Sena.

De son côté, Mamori appela la police. « Oui… Nous venons juste de capturer l'évadée de prison… Elle est ici sous contrôle… Aucun blessé. Oui, nous vous attendrons en dehors des bois. D'accord, merci. » Elle raccrocha.

Avec Rosemary les menottes aux mains et les pieds liés, Les Hiruma quittèrent les bois comme si rien ne s'était passé.

La pizza arriva en effet avant que la police soit là.

« Impressionnant, Sena, tu es encore plus rapide qu'avant ! » dit Mamori, surprise. « Tu veux te joindre à nous ? »

Sena hocha de la tête. « Pas de problème. Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes au zoo aujourd'hui ? »

« Pour s'amuser… » répondit Hiruma. « Tu n'amènes jamais ta femme nulle part ? »

Juste à ce moment-là, une voiture de police s'arrêta à côté de leur table. « Mme Hiruma est ici ? » demanda un policier.

« Tu ferais mieux de me dire ce qui arrive, Hiruma-san… Ce n'est pas simplement des vacances en famille, n'est-ce pas ? »

Lorsque Rosemary fut sortie des bois, elle était en train de marmonner pour elle-même.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? » demanda Meiyuu.

« Je crois qu'elle insulte. » dit Sena.

« Peut-être qu'elle se dit à elle-même que ce n'est pas vrai ? »proposa Mamori.

Hiruma fit simplement son rictus. « Je pense que c'est ni l'un ni l'autre… Ce que je pense qu'elle est en train de fucking dire est la loi de l'enfer… »

« La loi de l'enfer ? Qu'est-ce que c'est, Papa ? »

« Hehehe… C'est ''La Victoire du plus Démoniaque''. »

Mamori fronça des sourcils. « Je pense que tu as volé à Darvin sa « loi du plus fort ». »

« Ca ne le fucking dérangera pas… Hehehe… »

_(Darwin est un chercheur qui a fait une grande théorie sur l'évolution. Il est mort depuis un bon moment.)_

Un an plus tard, Meiyuu devint la grande sœur d'un petit garçon, Meiritsu.

« C'est un nom étrange… » pensa-t-elle. « Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, Papa ? »

« La loi de l'enfer. » répondit son père.

Meiritsu n'était pas comme ça sœur, ce qui signifiait qu'il n'était pas comme son père. Pourtant, il avait les gènes d'intelligence des Hiruma. Mais il était plus introverti que toutes les personnes qu'Hiruma a pu rencontrer. Parfois, même Mamori pensait qu'il était _trop _timide pour être un garçon.

Meiritsu n'avait jamais trouvé les activités extrascolaires très intéressantes, pas comme Meiyuu. Meiyuu adopta le football américain très rapidement. « Je ferai un bon quaterback, Papa. Peut-être que je peux faire mieux que toi, qui sait ? » Mais Meiritsu ne dirait jamais cela car il n'aimait même pas aller dehors. A la place, il aimait lire, _énormément._ Si on appelait Meiritsu à n'importe quel moment, il répondait : « Je lis. »

Mamori et Hiruma discutèrent une fois sur le comportement unique de leur fils unique. « Pas possible qu'il soit si timide… » dit Mamori. « Tu penses qu'il est autiste ? »

A la surprise de Mamori, le comportement de Meiritsu n'avait pas du tout dérangé Hiruma pendant tout ce temps. « Fucking non. Les personnes autistes se cachent, elles ne lisent pas… Je pense qu'il n'a aucun problème. Tu es juste fucking paranoïaque. »

« Non, je ne le suis pas, Yoichi. Meiritsu va bientôt entrer au collège. IL ne sera pas capable de se faire des amis s'il est _si _associable. Il ne parle même pas ! »

« Il n'y a pas de quoi en faire un plat ! Il n'a pas besoin que ces gamins bruyants soient ses amis. Et Meiyuu peut s'occuper de lui. Il a déjà passé l'école primaire, ça se passera fucking bien. »

« Meiyuu ne restera pas au collège pour toujours et ne même pas être reconnu par son professeur de primaire qui fait l'appel est très loin d'aller ''bien''. Peut-être qu'il devrait connaître l'endroit plus tôt pour ne pas se sentir mal-à-l'aise quand il entre dans un nouveau lieu. »

« Comme tu veux… Mais tu devrais simplement le laisser être lui-même. »

Mamori eut un sentiment étrange. « Yoichi, j'essaye simplement de prendre soin de lui, non de changer sa personnalité. Est-ce que tu sais quelque chose que je ne sais pas ? »

« Pourquoi je le saurai ? Tu le vois plus souvent que moi. »

Donc Mamori ne posa plus de questions.

« Amener Meiritsu au collège ? Pendant l'entraînement ? Tu dois plaisanter, Maman. » dit Meiyuu.

« Ce sera seulement pour quelques minutes… Tu peux y aller plus tôt et juste lui faire visiter. Ce sera simplement un samedi, Meiyuu, ça ne devrait pas du tout te déranger… »

« Si, ça me dérangera… Je ne le ferai pas, Maman. »

Mamori soupira. « Ok, peut-être que je l'amènerai alors… Mais ça ne marchera pas vraiment si je suis dans les parages… TU seras celle qui prendra soin de lui dans le futur. »

Les sourcils de Meiyuu se levèrent dans un sapsme. « Tout ce que tu veux, Maman, sauf l'emmener au collège seule, d'accord ? Je suis débordée. On a un match d'entraînement avec les Caméléons la semaine prochaine et je dois arriver avec plusieurs sortes de stratégies. »

« Caméléons ? » arriva une voix d'un coin. « Tu veux dire l'équipe avec l'un des meilleurs linebackers de Tokyo ? »

« Qui parle, ô mon Dieu, Meiritsu ? » La bouche de Meiyuu était grande ouverte. « Tu as déjà regardé du football américain ? »

« J'ai lu, sœurette. J'ai aussi lu le périodique d'Amefuto. En fait, j'ai juste commencé à lire il y a quelques semaines. Je pense que vous pouvez faire tomber les Caméléons si, hum… Viens, sœurette, je vais te dessiner la formation. »

Doutant à moitié, Meiyuu marcha vers lui et le regarda dessiner. « Incroyable ! » Meiyuu regardait son dessin. « Tu es sûr que tu as seullement commencé à lire du football américain il y a quelques semaines ? » En quelques secondes, ses pensées prirent formes. « Je t'amènerai au collège samedi. Tu _dois _venir ! Et je te réserve la place de manager. »

« C'est un deal suspect, sœurette… »

Cette nuit-là, Mamori dit à Hiruma ce qu'il s'est passé pendant qu'il n'était pas là.

« Est-ce que tu peux le croire, Yoichi ? C'est dommage que tu étais en bas, dans ta base. Meiritsu a totalement fasciné Meiyuu ! »

Hiruma avait cette expression sur le visage comme s'il disait : « Je te l'avait fucking dit. »

« Tu l'avais vu venir, Yoichi ? »

« Un peu. Je fucking savais qu'il n'était pas associable depuis longtemps. Le gamin lisait comme l'enfer et était fucking sérieux à partir de l'école primaire et tu ne t'es jamais demandé si le génie qui est en lui était simplement la réponse à sa timidité ? »

« Ouah. Je n'ai jamais pensé de cette manière… Donc il est aussi impliqué dans le football américain ? »

« Tu veux dire la partie jeu ? Oui, il est bien impliqué. »

« Maintenant, j'ai finalement le sentiment qu'il est bien notre fils. » Mamori sourit de soulagement.

« Tu étais simplement une fucking paranoïaque, comme je l'ai dit. »

« Non, je ne l'étais pas… »

Hiruma prit une grande inspiration et murmura : « Et il a aussi cette partie diabolique cachée dans son cœur… »

Mais Mamori n'écoutait pas…

_Enfin le garçon que pas mal de monde attendait pour être le premier enfant ! C'était lui ma petite surprise !_

_J'espère que vous aimez toujours cette fic ! Merci d'être aussi nombreux à me lire et d'avoir la patience d'attendre que je poste la suite !_

_Je ne sais pas quand je publierai à nouveau, j'ai déjà pas mal de devoirs alors qu'on vient juste de rentrer ! _

_Bref merci de laisser vos impressions ! Chaque critique est aussi la bienvenue (niveau traduction, ce n'est pas moi qui écris l'histoire !)_

_Ya-ha !_


	18. Chapter 18

_Désoléééeee ! Pour ce retard monstre ! Plus d'un mois depuis ma dernière publication ! Pardon, Pardon, Pardon !_

_Finies les excuses, je vous laisse savourer !_

_Bonne lecture !_

18) La fin.

« Avant que je vienne te chercher à l'école, tu dois être pleinement préparé à ceux que tu vas rencontrer. » La nuit avant le match, Meiyuu ne pouvait s'empêcher de prévenir Meiritsu contre un danger potentiel. « Tu sais, les adolescents peuvent être extrêmement méchants. » Sans oublier que Meiyuu elle-même était une adolescente. « Surtout avec des crétins timides comme toi, frérot. » A l'école, les tyrans sont n'importe où, et _n'importe où _est là où je ne pourrai pas tout le temps être… Est-ce que ma dernière phrase t'a embrouillé ? »

« Non… Mais je croyais que tu dirigeais le collège sœurette… Qu'est-ce que ce serait stupide pour un tyran de s'en prendre au petit frère de la fille la plus effrayante qu'il ait jamais rencontré. »

« Je prends ça comme un compliment, Meiritsu. »

« De rien. »

Quelques instants plus tard, Meiritsu parla. « Les tyrans sont vraiment un problème ? Je pensais qu'ils étaient tes esclaves. »

« Ils le sont mais qui sait ce qu'ils peuvent faire quand je ne suis pas dans les parages ! Et mon carnet de menaces ne peut pas couvrir tout le monde… Pas comme Papa, il a toutes les personnes de cette planète dans son carnet de menace. »

« Je peux t'aider, sœurette. »

« Comment ? »

« J'ai appris à utiliser l'ordinateur à quatre ans, qu'est-ce que tu crois que je vais faire ? »

Lorsque Mamori passa devant le bureau, elle vit ses deux enfants en train de regarder l'écran d'ordinateur qui affichait des codes variés qui n'avaient aucun sens.

« Qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train de fabriquer ? » demanda-t-elle par la porte.

Meiyuu se retourna rapidement. « Ce sont des devoirs, Maman. » _« Impossible que Maman nous laisse hacker le serveur de l'école sur les fiches d'élèves… Je ferais mieux de mentir. » _pensa Meiyuu.

Mamori cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et dit « Ok. » Puis elle partit.

« Fooouuuuhhhh… On a eu chaud. » Meiritsu rit de soulagement. « Si ça avait été Papa… »

« Hehehehe… »

Une voix familière leur parvint de derrière. « Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici, les fucking mômes ? »

« On est en train de hacker le serveur de l'école pour les fiches d'élèves, Papa. » Meiritsu se rendit lui-même très rapidement.

Hiruma se tourna vers l'écran. « Combien de fois avez-vous hacker d'autres ordinateurs depuis que je vous l'ai appris ? »

« Juste une fois. » Meiritsu ne parlait pas mais tapait les mots. _(En anglais, les paroles de Meiritsu se disent : Just once, d'où la remarque de Meiyuu.)_

« Une seule fois ? Je ne te crois pas. » dit Meiyuu. « Il écrit probablement en Espagnol, Papa. C'est _once, _pour onze. »

« Pourquoi vous avez besoin des fucking fiches d'élèves, les mômes ? »

« Pour menacer les tyrans, Papa. » répondit Meiyuu. « Comme ça, ils n'oseront pas s'approcher de Meiiritsu. »

Hiruma fit son rictus. « Je pensais que tu étais la fucking plus grande tyran de toutes les écoles… »

« Je le suis, Papa. Et j'essaye juste que Meiritsu soit le deuxième plus grand, c'est tout. »

« Bien. » Hiruma se retourna. « Ne laissez simplement pas votre mère fucking savoir tout ça, Ok ? »

« Oui, monsieur. » répondirent les enfants.

Samedi matin, au collège.

« Hey, les gens, venez ici ! » Meiyuu criait du bout du terrain de football.

Meiritsu se tenait à côté d'elle.

« Voici mon frère, Meiritsu. Meiritsu, c'est mon équipe. »

Meiritsu s'inclina et dit très poliment. « C'est un plaisir de vous voir, les gars. » Il avait aussi des rougeurs sur les joues.

Quelque part, l'équipe ressentait quelque chose de différent. _Ce n'est pas simplement un gars crétin et timide… C'est le frère de Hiruma Meiyuu ! _Donc, ils étaient très prudents.

« Pourquoi tu ne te promènes pas pour semer le trouble, Meiritsu ? Il reste 20 minutes avant le match. » suggéra Meiyuu.

Meiritsu ajusta ses lunettes et hocha de la tête. « Ok. » Il partit avec un sourire très innocent, juste comme n'importe lequel autre jeune homme.

« Garde le bluetooth dans ton oreille, Meiritsu. Je t'appellerai dès que j'aurai besoin de toi. »

« Compris, sœurette. »

Le collège était presque vide (Eh, c'est samedi !) avec seulement quelques membres d'équipes de sports courant aux alentours pour être prêts pour l'entraînement.

« C'est juste comme n'importe quel collège. Sœurette est en train de devenir parano… » murmura Meiritsu pour lui-même.

Soudainement, trois ombres énormes bloquèrent la lumière venant sur son dos. « Vous voilà… » marmonna doucement Meiritsu comme s'il savait que ça allait arriver. Il se retourna. « Est-ce que je peux vous aider ? »

Le plus grand des trois parla. « Tu es le gars Hiruma ? »

« Sans un doute, oui, senpai. »

« Il ne ressemble pas à l'un des leurs… » se moqua celui de gauche. « Il est si petit et ringard… »

Les trois avaient des têtes vraiment méchantes, donc Meiritsu put reconnaître leurs visages clairement après avoir cherché dans sa mémoire tous les élèves du collège. _Grizzly, Ananas et Pain de Viande sont leurs surnoms. _Mais connaissant 100% de leurs petits secrets les plus sales, Meiritsu continua à sourire d'une manière très élégante. _(Je sais pas ce que veut dire pain de viande en insulte, mais j'ai regardé dans le dico et il n'y a que cette traduction possible.)_

« Pourquoi tu ne te déplaces pas dans le coin, gamin ? Comme ça, nous trois pourrions te montrer ce qu'est un vrai homme… » dirent-ils, riant comme des monstres.

Meiritsu continuait de sourire. « Vous voulez dire vous, les trois cons malingres ? »

Les trois tyrans furent muets pendant une seconde. « Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire, gamin ? »

Le visage de Meiritsu changea soudainement. « Ton nom est Grizzly, n'est-ce pas ? » Il regardait le plus grand tyran au centre avec ses yeux émeraudes et démoniaques que pétillaient. « Tu viens juste de coucher avec ta petite amie dans les toilettes du concierge, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le corps entier de Grizzly tremblait un peu. « Mais de, de quoi tu parles, gamin ? » La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire était de répéter machinalement son dernier avertissement.

« Je veux dire, tes chaussures sentent comme le désodorisant mélangé avec au moins quatre sortes de détergents et tu es en train de me dire que tu n'as jamais été là-bas aujourd'hui ? Et il y a le tissu bleu collé à ta ceinture exactement la même sorte de tissu que j'ai vu sur la jupe de la fille quand je l'ai croisé devant le portail il y a 15 minutes. D'autres questions ? »

Pendant un instant, les trois tyrans réalisèrent qu'ils n'étaient pas en face d'un garçon petit et ordinaire mais un grand cerveau et un cœur démoniaque cachés derrière son visage angélique.

Le visage de Meiritsu redevint normal. « Vous voulez que j'appelle le gardien ou le proviseur ? »

Les trois disparurent de sa vue en moins de deux secondes. Leurs chemises étaient si mouillées que vous pouviez extraire l'eau en les essorant.

Meiritsu n'avait pas bougé de l'endroit où il était au départ. « La victoire au plus Démoniaque, probablement le _meilleur (dans le sens gentil garçon) _certaines fois… Ffooouuhhh, les jeunes de nos jours. » soupira-t-il.

Puis, la voix d'une fille lui parvint de derrière. « Beau travail, gamin. »

Meirittsu se retourna et vit une grande et jolie fille dans une jupe poivre et sel. Ses yeux étaient comme des perles noires.

_C'est la fille Maruko ! _Oui, Meiritsu se souvenait de sa fiche. La fille de Marco et Maria. « Tu es l'amie de ma sœur, Maruko, si je ne me trompe pas. » dit-il.

« Tu es Meiritsu ? » dit la fille, stupéfaite. « J'aurai du me souvenir de ton visage… » _Ses lèvres sont très sexy. _Bien sûr, Meiritsu ne dit pas ça tout haut. Il était en train de rougir, _vraiment _en train de rougir.

« Appelle-moi juste Malia, si tu trouves pas ça trop bizarre. Meiyuu aurait dû te dire de m'appeler de cette façon. »

« M… Malia-neechan… »

« Tu es du genre timide petit gars, n'est-ce pas ? Mais c'est cool. Maintenant, gamin, comment tu as su que je m'appelais Maruko ? »

_Parce que j'ai hacker l'ordinateur de l'école et pris quelques-unes de tes photos dans ton peignoir sexy depuis le site de bas-étage du collège pour les pervers et les hypocrites._

Bien sûr, il ne dit pas ça tout haut. « Eh bien, ma sœur m'a montré quelques photos donc j'ai pu te reconnaître. »

« Ah, Ok. » sourit Malia. Meiritsu n'avait encore jamais vu un si beau sourire. Il rougit encore plus fort. Malia continua : « C'était très courageux de ta part de faire face à ces tyrans… Tu sais, ta sœur est peut-être le plus grand tyran mais elle est vraiment sympa avec les gens bien. »

« Je sais ça, Malia-neechan. Elle est seulement méchante avec ceux qui ne savent pas à quel point ils sont ignorants. Je sais ça. »

Soudainement, une voix vint dans son oreille gauche. « Meiritsu, t'es où ! Viens tout de suite ! Le match va commencer ! »

« Aïe… J'ai mal à l'oreille… » Meiritsu enleva le bluetooth de son oreille. « Ma sœur vient de m'appeler, je dois y aller. »

« D'accord, gamin. » répondit Malia. « Et je serai là dès que j'aurai fini mon travail au labo. »

« Au labo ? »

« Ouais, avec la nouvelle prof de chimie. Elle est chaude, tu voudras la voir. »

« Ummm… Ok. A plus, Malia-neechan. » Puis ils quittèrent le hall, chacun dans des directions différentes.

_Je crois que je viens juste de rencontrer la plus jolie fille de toute ma vie… Mais elle est plus vieille que moi… Oh, tant pis…_

Chez eux, Hiruma regardait par ordinateur chacun des mouvements des deux enfants.

« Ils sont où maintenant ? » demanda Mamori quand elle passa vers sa chaise.

« Meiyuu est au stade, prête pour le match, sa température corporelle est de 37.6 degrés, un petit peu trop haut mais c'est bien pour le match. »

« Tu as même leur température corporelle qui s'affiche ? »

« Ouais, mais je viens juste de voir quelque chose de très étrange. »

« C'est quoi ? »

« Meiritsu, sa fucking température monte au plafond mais il vient juste de sortir du hall qui a les lumières allumées. Qu'est-ce que tu penses qu'il s'est fucking passé ? »

« Il vient juste de parler à quelqu'un, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Il a parlé à un total de 4 personnes depuis les 20 dernières minutes. 3 étaient des fucking tyrans, Meiyuu les a localisés donc j'ai pu les reconnaître par l'écran. Mais la 4e personne n'était pas enregistrée sur ce fucking ordi. »

Mamori se mordit la lèvre et suggéra. « Essaye l' « Analyseur des Matières Environnantes ». Si elle porte un parfum spécial, tu pourras la localiser. »

Donc Hiruma utilisa l'Analyseur.

10 secondes plus tard, le résultat apparut. « Parfum saveur Cola. » était la réponse.

« Ouah. » souffla Mamori. « Maintenant, Meiritsu est définitivement _ton esclave._ »

« Hehehehe… »

Au labo, Malia trouva sa nouvelle prof de chimie en train de laver un tube à essai.

« Je t'ai entendu parler avec quelqu'un à la fin du hall, Malia. Tu as vu un ami ? »

« Oui, c'était Hiruma Meiritsu. Le frère de Hiruma Meiyuu. »

« Vraiment… » La prof arrêta de laver. « Hiruma, hein ? »

« Oui, Hiruma. » Malia s'arrêta. « Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Ce n'est rien. » La prof recommença à laver le tube.

5 secondes plus tard, la prof demanda. « Envie d'essayer de faire de l'héroïne maison ? »

« Sensei… »

**Fin.**

_Oui ! Ceci est la fin de toute la série. Je suis désolé que ça se finisse si bizarrement mais je devais le faire. Les cours commencent dans deux semaines et le semestre qui vient est très important pour moi parce que je vais à l'université l'année prochaine. Je ne voulais pas la finir comme ça mais j'ai essayé de faire mon possible pour que la fin de l'histoire de Meiyuu et de Meiritsu ne soit pas déjà finie (pour qu'on puisse imaginer nous-même la suite). Peut-être que je ferai une autre histoire l'année prochaine, mais cette année : NON. Et je ne serai pas là pendant un bon moment je suppose lorsque les cours auront repris. Donc, tout ce que je veux dire est MERCI d'avoir lu toute mon histoire et des reviews incroyables qui faisaient mon bonheur. C'est tout ce que je peux dire pour l'instant. Désolé de ne pas vous avoir habitués à « laisser un message à la fin de chaque chapitre » puisque je ne l'ai pas fait pour les autres. Encore merci à R&R. Ton soutien m'a fait continuer pendant tout ce temps._

_Merci spéciaux pour toya1255, princesss-myu, Jillian Leonhart, animchan, Bar-Ohki, chainedheart999 et TOI si je t'ai oublié._

_De toute façon, cette histoire s'arrête ici. Je devrais reprendre les fics dans le futur mais Le Mariage du Paradis et de l'Enfer s'arrête ici. Désolé de ne pas avoir fini avec plus de Omake que vous adorez. Peut-être dans une prochaine série si vous le souhaitez. Allez, il est temps de dire Au-revoir._

_Merci les gars pour tous ces souvenirs précieux._

_Vivian._

**Pour ma part, j'ai adoré traduire cette fanfiction. J'ai été énormément touchée par votre soutien qui m'a boosté quand j'avais la flemme. Mais le plaisir a toujours été là grâce à vous, qui m'avez donné des conseils en traduction, que m'avez dit que vous aimiez mon style (de traduction) et à vous simple lecteurs qui prenez le temps de me lire. Mais ce qui m'a fait encore plus plaisir, c'est de voir que plein de monde apprécie le travail de Vivian. C'est pour moi le plus important.**

**Alors, s'il vous plaît, laissez un petit commentaire pour cet auteur britannique qui aujourd'hui doit être un jeune homme à l'université je pense, et qui regarde encore s'il a des commentaires sur ses histoires. **

**Un Merci spécial à Deviland qui est la personne qui a laissé le plus de commentaires jusqu'à maintenant.**

**A bientôt peut-être avec de nouvelles traductions, ou mes propres histoires, je verrai, mais seulement si j'ai du temps. (Je me retrouve dans la même situation que Vivian : je suis en terminale et je dois penser à ma Fac).**

**Merci encore à VOUS TOUS.**

**Cristal Noir.**


End file.
